Choices
by TreenBeen
Summary: Slade has once again captured not only Robin, but all of the Titans. And he has much bigger blackmail this time. The very lives of the Titans and the Justice League may be in danger.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Hello, and to those of you who don't know me, welcome. To those who have been reading, please, take a moment to read this author's note. **

**I have been rereading all my old stories, deciding which to continue and which to abandon. This one made the final cut, and I will be continuing it. However, I must start with edits. I was a freshman in high school when I first wrote chapter one of this story, and I am rather displeased with it now. I will be revamping chapters one through four, hopefully making them a bit easier to read and understand. I will also be REMOVING the character Ricochet. I just don't like her anymore. I didn't introduce her at all, and she is just a random character as far as the readers are concerned. **

**I will be updating on a regular basis from here until the time the story is finished, hopefully once a week. Keep me motivated! If I don't update, bug me until I do, PM me, or review, or something, but I need your support! **

**With that in mind, please take the time to reread the first few chapters and then enjoy the new ones! **

**Thank you so much for your time and patience. **

**Now on with the show!**

**Choices**

**Summary: Life is full of choices… and usually they don't matter much, but as a superhero, every move you make matters, and everyone knows about it. Make a mistake, and the world as you know it, will shatter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.**

**-R-**

'Who is Slade?' always the question whirls through my mind, making me think, driving me mad. There is a bizarre balance to it, however, that makes me sometimes believe it is keeping me sane… I don't know how to explain it, I don't even know quite when it began, but I suppose it was when we learned his name. I immediately set out to discover who he was, but even with _my_ computer hacking skills, all that I found were more questions. People wonder why I care so much, why it bothers me so much, and I always answer the same 'I don't know… I just want him stopped.' In a way that is true, but there is more to it than that. At this point, it's personal. I have a score to settle with Slade. I feel like I am the _only one_ who can stop him… and yet I _alway_s fail when the time comes. I know I am only human, but I know that I can do better… I will defeat him, no matter what.

"Robin! Come on, we're going for pizza!" Cyborg's voice pulled me out of focus with a jolt.

"Ok." I shakily answer. I take a final glance at the article… "Who are you?" I say to the unmoving eye, forever frozen in place in this photograph… 'I am the thing that keeps you awake in the night, the thing that haunts every dark corner of your mind!' I shake my head remembering that night. "No…" I whisper rethinking myself. "_What_ are you?"

* * *

"I'm tellin' ya'all, PE-PPE-RO-NI!" Cyborg said. Raven rolled her eyes. "Just get half and half," she said as she lowered her hood. "Everyone eats pepperoni except Beast Boy." They were all seated at a table at the local pizza place arguing about what to order, or moreover Beast Boy and Cyborg were arguing, and everyone else was watching in annoyance. Almost everyone. Robin's attention seemed to be somewhere else. He looked almost sad, and he was far too quiet.

"Robin." He looked up, raising an eyebrow in question. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah… just thinking." It was somewhat true, he supposed. Thinking of the last time they had encountered Slade made him think of his memories, thinking of his memories made him think...it was this day. "It's fine." Robin finally said. "Just memories."

With the attention of all four Titans now on him, Robin fidgeted a bit. After a moment of hesitation, the conversation resumed, and he relaxed a bit.

"_Robin… are you sure you're ok?" _Raven asked him mentally. Their bond was strong and had been increasing with practice. Never the less, it was discomforting when a foreighn voice suddenly entered his mind, and Robin jumped slightly before making eye contact with the empathy.

"_I will be." _Flashes of his parents flew through his thoughts.

"_I'm sure you will… can I help at all?" _her eyes were filled with sympathy.

"_No… I'm fine." _He gave her a weak smile.

"Hey guys, I'm going to… go for a walk or something… I'm not really in the mood for pizza right now." He said rising from the folding metal chair.

"Alright man…call us if you need us?" Cyborg asked, bumping fists with the smaller teen. Robin smirked in return.

"Sure… see you later." He walked to the door leading down the stairs to the exit. As he reached the stairs, he paused only to open the door, and close it behind him. Leaning against the door for a few minuts, he took a few breaths and began to run… he didn't know to where exactly he ran, he just knew he had to run. The adrenaline increase made his veins pulse with life, and it thrilled him. He felt so free. He loved the feeling of freedom; when he ran, when he flew, he was free. So he ran; he kept running until he came to a quieter part of town. Stopping, and breathing heavily, he rested his hands on knees and focused on regaining his breath.

He was not, however, expecting something to grab him and yank him around the corner into a dark alleyway.

"Hey, what do you think you're-" he began, looking indignantly at the hand holding his arm in a death grip. Upon seeing what held him, however, he widening behind the mask, he watched in horror as the shadows continued to take form until he could see at least 15 sladebots surrounding him. That could only mean one thing: Slade was alive. _Slade was alive…_and he was alone… it was then that he knew… he had just made his first mistake.

Watching the boy from the rooftops, Slade smirked at the obvious fear on his face. The grey eye slowly slid into a glimmering slit.

"Excellent…" he hissed through the slits of the mask. "It has begun."

"Titans! I have a … situation!" Robin yelled into the communicator as he ducked a punch.

"What kind of situation?" asked Cyborg, worry evident in his voice.

"Just get here fast!" he cut the link. Robin had nearly defeated all of the sladebots; robots were easy. But if sladebots were here, Slade had to be nearby… possibly watching. Robin Robin had learned his lesson where Slade was involved: if it can be avoided, do not fight him alone. He launched himself into the air, preparing to destroy the last bot with a roundhouse kick to the head, when suddenly he felt something on his ankle and he was thrown back down. His body slammed into the pavement. Robin groaned. _No! _He looked up and saw what he had seen in his nightmares… one cold, gray eye staring down at him with a glint that clearly showed glee and malice.

"Slade," he hissed. He glanced around quickly. The Titans were nowhere in sight. There was no avoiding it now. Steeling himself, Robin roared as he launched himself once again off the pavement at Slade. He yelped in pain as the man grabbed his arm and threw him into the wall. Slade held onto Robin's arm as he fell to the ground, his grip tightening in a vice like grip on the boy's wrist. Robin crouched before Slade, not daring to move for fear of a broken arm. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the T- car pull up next to the alley, and felt a surge of pure relief. Slade saw this too, and turned toward the titans, jerking Robin up with him. Robin grunted angrily and turned with him, not like he had a choice.

"Well, well, well… the Titans. Isn't this a-" he stopped short as Robin's foot flew up and hit him on the side of his face. Robin began to stumble away, rubbing his wrist, but Slade swiftly threw him back down with a backhand to the face. _Damnit._ He had forgotten how much he hated that. Slade reached out for him again, but found himself stopped by a starbolt to the arm. Robin, not taking any chances, sprang to his feet and moved closer to his friends. All stood ready to fight. Slade merely raised his hands.

"Calm yourselves, Titans. Let's speak for a moment. Peacefully." He received five glares in response. "Very well," he said, placing his hands behind his back, "I just wanted to express my condolences for your leader here." The mask covering the boy's eyes widened slightly on one side, then returned to its original state.

"For what?" he spat, curiosity getting the better of him. Slade's eye narrowed maliciously.

"Why Robin, isn't today… _the_ day?" Robin took a step forward.

"How do you know about that?" he asked. The Titans, now thoroughly confused glanced at each other questioningly. Only Raven remained completely focused on Slade.

"Oh, yes… tragic really… I your poor parents."

"Shut up!" Robin yelled, his hands clenching into fists in fury.

"Please, Robin, why does he speak of your K'norfkas?" Starfire said. "And what does the date have to do with-"

"It's nothing, Starfire," Robin mumbled. "He's just trying to get a rise out of me."

"And it's working, isn't it? Have you not told them, Robin? Are you that ashamed of your past? You haven't even told them the anniversary of their deaths?" Cyborg, Beast Boy and Starfire were now all staring openly at Robin. Starfire's hand flew to her mouth. Beast Boy and Cyborg looked at a loss for words. "Ah, well," Slade continued. "It's probably for the best. If they were to see what a disappointment you are now…how you can't even obey simple orders from your master." Robin growled, his muscles tensing dangerously. He didn't reply. "But perhaps there is still a chance to remedy that. Come here."

"You wish," he spat.

"Robin…" Slade threatened.

"I don't belong to you, imbecile. I don't belong to anyone, and I don't take orders, especially not from you." Robin hissed through his teeth. "And if you ever talk about them again you son of a bitch-"

"Now, Robin," Slade said, no humor left in his voice at all, "that is no way to talk to me. You need to learn some manners." Robin could not take it any longer. He lunged into the air toward Slade, roaring in fury. Just as the Titans were about to attack, Sladebots came from behind. Cyborg was down in an instant, shocked with a device that temporarily rendered his defense systems and strength mechanisms useless. Raven followed shortly after, pulled from the air by her ankle and gagged, leaving her unable to perform spells before being given an injection that deactivated all of her powers. Starfire and Beast Boy received the same treatment. Completely drained of all energy, the four were quickly restrained. Robin fought wildly, punches flying, when Slade caught his wrist again, this time twisting it viciously. Robin screamed. Slade pinned Robin's arms behind his back, slipping his own arm into the space between the boy's elbows and his back. He applied pressure, holding them there. Then he reached into his belt and pulled out a cloth, placing it over Robin's nose and mouth. Immediately, Robin jerked his head away, coughing.

"Chloroform…?" he said shocked.

"No!" said Raven. Slade forced the cloth back over his lower face. Robin resisted, but a sharp jerk kept him still long enough. His body went limp, and Slade let him fall to the pavement.

"Robin?" said Starfire, not understanding.

"Take them all back to the meeting place… show them their new quarters." He commanded the Sladebots. Then he threw Robin over his shoulder. "I'll meet you there shortly."

The Titans were left with nothing to do but wait. Having been escorted to their current location, they were rendered helpless. It was small. The walls, all but one, were a solid concrete. The remaining wall consisted of bars, as though of a jail cell. On the other side of the bars was another room again, concrete, but with nothing. In contrast, their room held five cots and a door that led to a bathroom in the area they were in. It was not large for five people, but there was room to walk. The other room had only a door which led to what they guessed was a bathroom and a solid stone floor. They had been given a larger dose of the drug that removed their powers, Cyborg as well. It would last up to three days, or so they had been told. The hours dragged on slowly, and little was said between the Titans. Robin and Slade had yet to be seen, and the worry combined with the lack of space was driving them nearly mad.

"Well… where do you think they could be?" Beast Boy finally asked.

"I don't know, but whatever is going on, it isn't good. No one knows where we are, or even that we're missing." Raven replied monotonously.

"Please…" Starfire said quietly, staring at her hands, folded in her lap. "What did the small white cloth do to Robin?"

"It had a chemical on it called chloroform… it's like knock out gas." Cyborg replied solemnly.

"But… where are they?" asked Beast Boy. He received no reply.

Some time later there was the swishing noise of a mechanical door sliding open, and Robin stumbled into the room next to theirs, wearing an all black long-sleeved jumpsuit and gloves. He no longer had a cape, but the mask remained as well as his shoes. He did not see them standing next to him through the bars.

"This will be where you will stay." They heard Slade say from outside the door.

"You really think you can get away with this again, you…" Robin replied, before being interrupted.

"Temper temper, Robin," Slade mocked, stepping into the room. Robin countered, taking a few steps back.

"You can't _make_ me stay here. You know I will find a way out." Slade walked quickly forward, until Robin was left with nowhere to go.

"Perhaps, but what of your friends?" he asked, coming to a halt towering about Robin.

"Where are they?" Robin demanded.

"Right beside you." He turned his head and saw them all sitting there. "One hour, Robin," Slade said, turning his back and taking a step forward. Robin spat at his retreating form. Slade's eye widened before he quickly turned around and had Robin pinned against the wall. Gripping the front of his shirt, he slowly raised the smaller form off of the ground. Robin, eyes wide from surprise, exhaled sharply. "I would not do that again if I were you." Slade hissed, throwing him to the ground. "One hour." He exited the room and the door closed behind him, his echoing footsteps telling them Slade had walked away. Robin picked himself up off the floor. Without looking at any of them, he walked to the wall across from the Titans and slid down to the floor, one knee bending near his chest, the other straight out in front of him.

"Robin, you are alright?" Starfire asked, coming to kneel beside the bars that separated them.

"I'm fine Star… this is just not…" he rubbed his temples with the hand on his forehead, then quieter, he said, "not my day. Are you guys ok?"

"We're fine," Raven said. "Considering the conditions."

"Hey, what did he mean by one hour?" Beast Boy asked.

"I have to meet him in one hour… I don't know what for." Robin growled. He stood up and walked to where the bars were, carefully running his hands all the way up and down each one. When he came to one dead in the center, he lifted it up, and out of its socket in the ground, giving about a foot of space between the two next to the now empty space. He leaned it against the nearest wall, and then began running his hands up and down the walls as well, here, however, he found nothing.

He sat back down, and they talked. No one had much to say, and soon it was silent. An hour was soon up and the door swished open. Robin turned his head, but did not move to get up.

"Robin." The Titans, seeing the anger rising in Slade's eye, nodded for him to go. He rose. "Come along." Robin haltingly followed Slade out and down the hall. The door closed behind them.

"So where are we going?" Robin asked as they walked. Slade's shadow loomed over him.

"I am going to give you some special… equipment that will help with your training."

"What kind of _equipment?_" Robin was not going to take any chances.

"You shall soon find out, Robin." They entered a room full of various devices. "This, for example." Slade grabbed one of the smallest on the table, and started toward Robin. Robin took a few steps backward. A deep scowl set on his face.

Robin hit the floor of his cell with a grunt. He landed on his side, glaring all the while at the door. The door closed, and he pushed himself up, rubbing his arm and he went to sit in his place by the wall once more.

"Rob, you ok, man?" Cyborg asked. Robin did not respond. He sat fuming.

"Robin?" asked Raven, repeating her friend. He still did not respond. Cyborg, having only his defense systems shut down, turned his shoulder light on Robin. The dim light around them was replaced with a brilliant light. What they could see of his face had bruises and scratches on it, standing out abruptly against his pale skin. His hair hung in his face, damp with sweat, surprising them with its length.

"Robin, why will you not speak to us?" Starfire wondered aloud. He began to move his hands rapidly, his head still hanging, gazing at the floor.

"Sign Language. He taught it to me." Raven said. Robin continued to move his hands, then stopped.

"Robin, are you serious?" Raven asked. Robin lifted his head to look at them. There was no trace of a joke in his face.

"What did he say?" Beast Boy asked.

"He said… Slade did something… something that made is so he can't speak."

"And the bruises?"

"Take a wild guess."

"Man," Cyborg breathed, "Talk about 'resistance is futile.'"

"Oh…" Robin rose and paced for a few moments, before leaning against the wall. He stood in this position for a few more moments before beginning to shake in rage and slamming his fist into the wall. Just as Raven was about to comment, the doors to their rooms opened. All turned to look. Sladebots stood in the Titans' room, while Slade walked into Robin's. Robin bared his teeth and turned away.

"Oh come now, Robin, it isn't all that bad," Slade said. Robin clenched and unclenched his fists. Slade snapped his fingers and a sladebot walked into Robin's room as well. The sladebots laid trays of food in front of each Titan, including Robin. Slade watched Robin fume. "Come now, let's discuss this. Are you unhappy?" Robin glared at him. "Oh, yes. I had almost forgotten. The silence has been so soothing." Slade reached into his belt and removed a device, pressing a button. Robin's jaw fell open slightly, and he began to speak.

"I don't feel much like talking, to be honest," he growled.

"Then eat," Slade said, shoving Robin to the floor. Robin managed to catch himself as he fell, ending up sitting on the floor, rather than sprawled across it, and reached for the tray. Rather than eating, however, he threw it into the air and watched as it came crashing down to the floor. "You want to be difficult? Fine. Let's make this difficult." Slade said, before pulling his hand back and backhanding him across the face. _Damnit, _he hated that.

"Robin!" Starfire cried. Beast Boy's ears lowered and Raven and Cyborg looked murderous.

Robin fell slightly off balance, putting a hand on the ground to steady himself.

Slade slowly lowered himself to Robin's level. As Robin opened his mouth to speak, Slade pushed the button on the device again, and Robin's jaw was pulled shut once more. Slade slowly lowered himself to Robin's level.

"Look at me." Robin refused. "Look. at. me." his hand caught Robin's chin and he forced the boy to look him in the eye. "This is not like last time, boy. Last time, I was soft on you. Last time, I hoped that the mere threat of your friends in danger would be enough. Last time, I gave you a chance. This time, Robin, there are no chances. Look at your friends, Robin." He turned the boy's head towards them. "They are here. The danger is very real. I can do whatever I like to them. I know more about them, about _you,_ than you could possibly imagine, boy, and you had better listen to me now, and listen carefully. I will not hesitate, boy. I will beat you. I will _break_ you, and you will be mine until the day you die."

Robin's mind raced. What was he talking about? Hundreds of possibilities danced through his mind, each worse than the one before, when suddenly he felt Slade's grip shift to his bicep and he was hauled to his feet.

"Do you understand, boy? Or do we need a more forceful lesson so soon?" Slade snapped.

"What do you mean, you know about us? Know what?" Cyborg asked, both out of curiosity and in the hopes to distract Slade from Robin. Slade's attention turned to the bionic teen.

Glancing over the Titans, his eye narrowed further. He returned his gaze to Robin, released his arm, and left the room.

Robin stood staring at the door for several moments; his teammates could practically see the gears in his mind turning, but only Raven saw the fear.

The slight tremble of his hands, the cold sweat on his brow. After the horrible incident with the hallucinogen, Robin's obsession with Slade had died down, but his fear of the man had only increased. Through their bond, Raven knew this better than the others, and it made her sick to think that Slade once again had Robin, had all of them, under his control.

Robin finally looked away from the door, and nodded to Cyborg in thanks for distracting Slade. Then he slowly leaned on the wall, and sank to the floor.

**A/n: I know, lots of author note! But please drop a review and let me know what you think of the new revamped version of the first chapter! **

**Thank you!**

**Treenbeen**


	2. Chapter 2: The Bargain

The hours slowly passed. All were basically silent, but for a few comments that were shared aloud. Robin stayed sitting in the same place all the while, never moving but to ruffle his hair or put his hand on his head. Eventually, the door to Robin's room wooshed open. He turned to look at Slade before pushing himself up off the floor.

"That's much better, Robin." Slade said, as though speaking to a disobedient child. Robin growled, glaring at the man. The titans all looked on, pleading Robin not to do anything stupid. "Come along… your first training session begins now, apprentice." Robin tensed as Slade left the room. He hesitated to follow, but sighed, turned to the titans, and smiled reassuringly. The effect was somewhat lessened by the bruises on his face. Then he walked out of the door, which closed behind him.

* * *

Robin fell to the floor with a grunt, breathing heavily. He couldn't keep up. No matter how he tried, he simply couldn't keep up with Slade's sparring. Every time he moved to dodge a punch to the face, he got a knee to the stomach. He was tired, he was hungry, he was in pain, and he was afraid.

His pride, and his pride only, kept him from giving in to that fear and simply surrendering there and then. He couldn't defeat Slade. Not today at the very least, and after the incident with the dust… he just wasn't sure anymore.

"Well, this certainly is a disappointment…" Slade said, circling Robin as he lay panting and shaking on the floor in exhaustion. "I was expecting more from you. After all, you usually fight to the _death_." Robin growled. "What's the matter, Robin," he asked, bending his knees and getting closer to the ground to talk to Robin, "Had a rough day?" he laughed. It made Robin sick. Slade took out the small device that controlled Robin's ability to speak. Pushing the button he said "Come now. Tell me what is wrong." Robin stood up slowly, still breathing heavily.

"What's wrong- is that I'm-I'm stuck here with you and y-you- dragged my friends into it-" he said, trying to catch his breath.

"Do not talk to me that way, apprentice." Slade warned.

"I am _not _your apprentice!" Robin growled. Slade grabbed his chin, tilting Robin's face toward him.

"Have you forgotten so soon, boy? I own you. You belong to me, and you will do as I say. I told you already, Robin. There are no chances this time." He threw Robin away from him. Robin stumbled back a few steps before turning and beginning to walk away. "And just where do you think you are going?" Slade asked. Robin halted for a moment, before steeling himself.

"Back to my _cage,_" he hissed."And away from _you_." Slade's eye narrowed. He walked up behind Robin, grabbing his right arm in a vice like grip.

"You will not walk away from me when I am talking to you. Obviously it is time for a lesson in respect, brat_._"

* * *

The titans once again, waited.

"Where are they? It's been two hours!" Beast Boy said anxiously, looking up from the doodles he had been scribbling in the dust on the floor.

"Who knows?" Cyborg sighed. Starfire had long since fallen asleep, and Raven was meditating to help calm her nerves. Another ten minutes passed before they heard the woosh of Robin's door and looked up. They woke Starfire. They watched as Slade walked in, carrying an unconscious Robin, and dropped him unceremoniously on the floor.

"Hey!" Cyborg called. "Be careful with him! He's obviously hurt!"

"That is of no consequence to me. He was warned." Slade replied, tossing something else to the floor beside Robin, who's back was to them. Slade left the room.

"Robin…" Raven said softly. He still did not move. "Robin, wake up." Receiving no response, Cyborg shone his shoulder light on Robin's still form. The Titans could not believe their eyes.

The top of Robin's uniform lay next to him on the ground. His back was a mess of blood and mangled flesh, obvious whip wheels criss-crossing here and there. It was clear now what had occurred, and the Titans could do nothing but observe in horror what had happened to their friend. Starfire stared, as tears coursed down her cheeks. Beast Boy looked nauseated.

"Cyborg… how bad is he?" Raven asked. Cyborg used his arm as a scanner.

"Not as bad as it could be. He's unconscious, but the cuts aren't deep. I can't believe that- this… this is sick."

"They might get infected… what can we do?" Raven asked, looking at her cybernetic friend rather than the battlefield of her friends back.

"Wait until he wakes up, then I'll see what I can do through the bars." Cyborg sighed.

* * *

Bruce Wayne was not a man who concerned himself with many things. He had no want of money, as everyone was well aware. He had no want of women, should he desire their company. He had no want of food, nor wines, and the world was at his feet. He concerned himself only with the wellbeing of his small mismatched family of his butler and his ward. Batman, however, was a man of many concerns. The safety of Gotham lay in his hands; the lives on innocent people constantly hung in the balance. It just so happened that it was the Batman who first heard of the Titans disappearance. While on patrol he had been crouched on a low rooftop, concealed in the shadows when he heard a news broadcast from a nearby open window. "This just in: the Teen titans, an infamous team of young crime fighters, have gone missing. The current possible suspects are unknown at this time. The teens were last seen at their usual hangout, the pizza place on Jump Road, on November 18th. According to witnesses, Robin left the group and ventured off on his own, and shortly after the remaining crime fighters left together in quite a hurry. In other news..."

Bruce Wayne began to emerge from Batman's hard exterior when he heard this. "November 18… the day his parents died…" Desperately fighting off panic, he contacted the other member of his little family.

"Alfred?"

"Yes, Master Bruce? Is everything alright?"

"I'm fine. But I think we have a problem."

* * *

"Robin, are you awake?" Robin stirred.

"Yeah…" his voice was quiet and strained. He did not move toward them, or attempt to rise. His back was on fire, his skin felt too tight on his body. He was covered in a cold sweat, and his lip was cracked and covered in dried blood from where he had obviously bitten it to keep from screaming.

Realization hit him like a freight train as he remembered through his pain hazed mind what had happened. Slade had beaten him, taken a whip and… _oh my god._ He groaned.

"Can you get up?" Cyborg asked gently. Robin tried to push himself off of the ground.

"I- I don't know." He said, hating how nervous he sounded. Fear was threatening to consume him, but he forced it back. He was alright. He was in pain, he was hurt, but he was alright. He could do this. He kept pushing off the ground slowly. His arms shook with the exertion and as he finally reached a sitting position, his face contorted in pain as the skin on his back, or what was left of it, was stretched tight. Taking a few deep breaths, he turned around to face his team. He attempted to hide his pain, but he was sure it was etched on his face with every labored breath he took.

He slowly met their eyes. Starfire looked terrified and upset, Beast Boy looked solemn and a tad nauseous, and Raven and Cyborg looked furious.

"Robin, dude… what happened?" Beast Boy said quietly.

"Ishould think that was obvious. I taught him a lesson in respect," came the voice from the door. Robin flinched slightly when he heard it and turned his head away from the sound.

"Why?" Raven asked, standing up and walking to the bars separating them from Robin. "Why, you horrid, hideous, spiteful-."

"He," said Slade, walking over to Robin and grabbing a fistful of his hair, dragging him to his feet, "brought this on himself." Robin hissed in pain, but made no move to free himself. "Didn't you, _apprentice?_" Robin made no answer. Slade threw him across the small room. Robin's back slammed into the wall and with a scream of pain, he fell to the floor, and buried his face in his arms, trying to get the pain under control. The titans all rose from where they sat, wanting to do something, but after a minute of breathing heavily, Robin slowly rose to his knees and gave them a meaningful glance that had then sitting again.

"In what way," asked Raven, "did he bring this upon himself?" Slade turned to her and contemplated her in silence before taking a menacing step towards her.

"Please, Slade," Robin whispered. "Please, don't. Leave them be."

Slade took in Robin's shaking form. "Begging, Robin? Pathetic." He spat.

Slade walked away without saying another word, the door closing behind him. Robin slid slowly to his knees in relief.

"Robin, are you sure you're…"

"I'm fine." He answered. "A little… I'm fine." His shoulders were shaking out of pain and exhaustion. The Titans all stared in silence. "I'm sorry." He finally said. "This… all of this… it's my fault… he only wants you here to keep me here… I-"

"Robin," said Starfire, "you do not need to be sorry… we are here… we are together… that is all that matters." He shook his head.

"Robin…" said Raven. He looked up at her. "Thank you." She said quietly. Robin gave a sharp nod in response, and then he did not speak anymore.

Robin watched the faces of his friends as they slept, exhaustion taking over against their better judgment. The pain in his back kept him awake, though he, too, was exhausted. The day's events were too much for him. He shifted his position slightly, inhaling sharply at the aggravation in his wounds. A low voice startled him from his reverie.

"You should get some rest," Raven said softly, moving quietly to the bars that separated her from Robin. Robin moved to come toward her, but Raven stopped him, saying, "No, don't move. I know you are hurting." Robin nodded in thanks.

Raven looked him up and down. "Robin, what are you going to do?" He looked up sharply.

He answered her using sign language. Fight back. Raven sighed.

"But Robin… how much fighting can you do? He has us trapped… look what he has done… think of what he will do… Robin, I hate to say it, but for now… maybe it would be best to do what he wants."

Robin shook his head. I can't, he signed. You should get back to sleep. Raven sighed and complied.

* * *

The next morning when they awoke, Robin's cell was empty. The Titans worried their way through the morning, wondering what was happening to their friend as they waited.

Robin watched Slade pace back and forth in the large stone room. His back throbbed with each step the dark man took, and he could feel himself losing patience. As he opened his mouth to speak, Slade began his speech.

"You are still as stubborn as ever, Robin," he drawled, his voice echoing.

"You haven't given me much incentive to change," Robin replied tiredly. "I'm not going to do what you want, Slade. Nothing you can do will change that."

"Oh, no?" Slade replied. "I do believe I have found the thing that will break you, Robin… or shall I say… Richard."

Robin looked up quickly from the floor. "What did you just call me?" he hissed, daring Slade to repeat himself. Then his eyes widened as he realized. Slade knew about his parents… Slade knew… _Slade knew who he was. _

"That's right, Richard. Richard Grayson, son of the Flying Grayson acrobats, orphaned at age 8 when the fell from the trapeze, which was cut by…"

"Stop," Robin hissed, fists clenching.

"Very well, Richard," Slade said, drawing a snarl from Robin. "Enough about you. Perhaps you would like to hear about one of the others? Beast Boy, Cyborg… Raven."

"Leave. them. alone." Robin whispered darkly, dangerous tones seeping into his voice.

"You do as I say, and they have nothing to fear." Slade answered.

"Done," Robin agreed, but was silenced as Slade raised a hand to stop him.

"But… if you fail me, if you disobey… I will reveal them to your worst enemies. I will sell their identities, their pasts, everything. I will not hesitate to destroy them one by one… or rather, let their enemies destroy them."

Robin glared at Slade as fiercely as he could. "I'm not going to let that happen. Do what you want to me, but leave them alone."

"Then we have an accord," Slade said extending his hand. Robin stepped toward him, hand extended as well. "But one more thing," Slade said. Robin paused, withdrawing his hand slightly. "If you tell them anything about our deal it's off." Robin hesitated slightly. His shoulders fell, he stepped forward and they shook. As they released hands, Robin had the distinct feeling he had just made his second mistake.

"Come… I believe it is time for a haircut." Robin growled, but followed slowly.

* * *

As the door to Robin's cell opened, the Titans all stood, wondering what had happened to their friend now. Slade entered, dragging Robin by the arm. Robin had surprisingly little fight in him. His long, spiked hair was gone, a buzz cut having removed the majority of his raven locks. Slade marched Robin up to the bars separating them and stood behind Robin, one hand holding each of Robin's upper arms, keeping him in place.

"Titans, we have reached an accord. You shall not be harmed, on one condition. Do not attempt to interfere with his training. He will be hurt, and on occasion I shall let you help him with his injuries. He will want to talk, and you may speak with him, when permitted. He will be broken." Robin began to squirm in his grasp. Slade twisted his arm up behind his back as Robin hissed in pain. "For me to make you into my perfect apprentice I must first break you of this rebellion, Robin. You have a long and difficult road ahead, and only you decide how long and how difficult it needs to be." Robin went still. "Better," Slade said, easing up on the pressure. "Now, Titans, allow me introduce you to someone…" The Titans all looked quite confused; who could Slade want to introduce them to? There was no one there. As they pondered, Slade moved his hand to Robin's face and in one swift motion, tore off the mask Robin always wore. They all gasped as Robin hung his head. They did not see his eyes, but they knew that couldn't last long. They also knew how much their friend's pride had been hurt by these two acts, the haircut and the removal of his mask. Slowly, his identity was being stripped from him, and they could do nothing to stop it.

Slade grabbed Robin's chin and roughly forced his face up. Robin didn't make a sound.

"Say hello to Richard, Titans," Slade said. The Titans could hear the gloating in his voice. Robin wrenched his arm out of Slade's grip, but could not free his face. As Slade backhanded him, his eyes flew open and the Titans caught their first glimpse of the blue eyes that had been so long hidden. They were full of anger as he slammed into the stone floor of the cell. Slade hauled Robin to his feet and forced him to face the bars again. "You will stand here," he said to Robin, "until the bars have risen completely. You will not move. You will not look away. Look at them, Richard. Look at your friends, and show them how weak you are."

Robin held his chin high as Slade started to exit the cell, not looking directly at any of the Titans. Slade snapped and a sladebot entered a code on a panel outside the door before entering with a first aid kit. As the bars slowly raised, Slade's eye narrowed in a smile watching Robin's pride slowly drift out of him. When they reached the ceiling, he gave the boy a shove forward, and Robin's eyes met Raven's. Slade threw the first aid kit at her feet and snarled, "Clean him up. Those wounds need to heal for him to work. You'll get this back," he waved the mask, "when you are ready for your first mission." With that the door slammed, and Robin sank to his knees in the now combined cell.


	3. Chapter 3: Fear

**A/n: Thank you so much to Aguna and Wolfgal97 for reviewing the new chapters! **

Robin simply knelt on the floor, staring directly ahead. What had he gotten himself into? He had known immediately upon capture that Slade would try this whole apprentice thing again. He had known he would be hurt. He had known there would be blackmail. He had known all of that; but never in a million years had he anticipated the sheer terror that engulfed him when he heard the man say, "He will be broken."

_Broken._

The tone he had used had terrified Robin. There was no humor. There was no hint of a lie. There was only cold, hard, truth. Slade meant to torture him into submission. Beat him, work him, _break _him into submission. He had already begun. And it scared the hell out of him.

* * *

"Robin?" Raven's voice finally broke into Robin's trance. "Robin, come on." He looked at her.

"What?" he croaked. She gave his arm a small tug.

"Up on the bed. We need to get those wounds taken care of." He allowed her to help him rise, wincing as he did so. She and Cyborg led him to one of the small cots and helped him to lie down on his stomach with a hiss of pain.

"Alright, let's see what we can do," Cyborg said, retrieving the first aid kit from the floor. He knelt beside the cot on the floor, shining his shoulder light on his friend's ravaged back.

It was worse up close. There were areas of angry red welts, and others where the whip had broken the skin entirely. Blood slowly oozed out of the open wounds and bruises had formed over the entire surface of his back.

"Oh my god…" Beast Boy whispered. Robin tensed, visibly uncomfortable. The Titans gaped openly at his back. They had never encountered anything like this before. Injuries, yes. Injuries inflicted out of malice, yes. But this?

"Cyborg," Rave finally said. "We have to clean him up." Cyborg swallowed hard once, nodding and opening the first aid kit. Removing some peroxide and cotton pads, he doused the latter in the liquid and handed it to Raven who carefully laid a hand on Robin's shoulder. He flinched involuntarily.

"This will probably sting. I'm sorry." She could feel the heat radiating from his swollen skin. Taking a deep breath, she slowly and carefully swiped the cotton across one of the open wounds. Robin gritted his teeth together, desperately trying not to pull away from the pain. Cyborg began readying gauze as Raven continued to clean the wounds.

After a few minutes, Robin gasped out, "Stop… just for a minute… I can't…" Beast Boy and Starfire shared a look. Moving at almost the exact same moment, Starfire approached and laid a hand on Robin's head, gently moving her thumb back and forth in soothing motions across his now short hair. Beast Boy came to crouch before Robin, reaching out and forcing his hand into the boy wonder's fist. Robin eyes, squeezed tightly shut, opened briefly, meeting Beast Boy's in gratitude. Beast Boy vaguely noted that they were blue.

Beast Boy nodded at Raven as Robin took a deep breath and closed his eyes, squeezing Beast Boy's hand tightly. Taking this as her cue to continue, Raven reached for a new cotton pad, and resumed her task.

* * *

It scared him, seeing Robin like this. Seeing his leader, his idol, his friend beaten, unmasked, hurt. And for what? Beast Boy wasn't the brightest in the bunch, and he would be the first to admit that, but he knew that Robin would never give in easily. Slade must have something on him. When he had dragged Robin out of his cell earlier, taking him to god knows where while he was already so hurt… Slade had had this look in his eye. Beast Boy's animal instincts had gone wild when he saw that look. It was predatory. It was malicious. It was _victorious_. In Slade's mind he had already won. And when he had brought Robin back, Robin had looked so _defeated_, so lost. And it had only been one day.

Whatever Slade had, it was good. Robin knew. Either Robin was truly giving up, or he was playing his cards right, and he knew he had a short hand right now.

Beast Boy hoped it was the latter.

* * *

Sometimes he forgot Robin was human. He was so fast, so skilled, so smart. It was easy to lose sight of his limitations. Seeing his friend like this made him sick. Even he could admit that Robin was a smart ass on his best days, an annoying spiky haired little punk, but whatever Robin had said or done be damned, this was wrong. Watching Raven clean his cuts as Robin tensed and bit his already bleeding lip, he felt fury rise within him. Slade would pay, that was for sure. As soon as they got out of here. But when would that be?

Whatever Slade was telling Robin when he dragged him away, it was wearing him down, and fast.

* * *

His hair was soft, she thought absently as she ran her fingers across his head. She could feel him shaking slightly, and her heart slowly broke. She did not enjoy seeing her friend this way. He was in pain, and she could not stop it, could not help. Of course all of the Titans were somewhat versed in hand-to-hand combat, but Robin was the true fighter. She relied primarily on her powers, as did the others. She was so helpless; looking down at Robin, she realized that in this moment, he was too. Something about that made her feel truly lost.

* * *

He flinched again. She was being as careful as she could, but the wounds were so sensitive, there was little she could do to stop his pain. Her powers were difficult to control. They cost her much time, much energy. But in this moment, she would give anything to be able to use them to heal her friend.

Powers or no, she could read him easily. He was afraid. He was tired. He was hurting. And there was nothing she could do to help him.

* * *

"Alright, man. Can you sit up?" Cyborg asked.

"Yeah…" Robin replied, slowly doing so. Cyborg began carefully wrapping gauze around Robin's torso.

When he was finished they took in his appearance. He still looked like hell. Bruises marred his pale skin, and his eyes, now unmasked were dull with pain and fatigue.

"Thank you," he said, not quite meeting any of their eyes. "I suppose you have some questions?" he looked up at this, glancing at each Titan. Beast Boy spoke first.

"What does he have?" Robin looked at him in confusion. "What's his blackmail? How is he-"

"Not that," Robin said quietly, but firmly. Starfire opened her mouth to question him. "Please just… trust me. I can't tell you." Cyborg spoke next.

"Richard, huh?" he said lightly, trying to remove some of the tension. Robin gave him a small smile.

"Yeah… not exactly how I would have hoped you would find out but… yeah. Richard… Richard Grayson." He looked at Raven and she nodded slightly. She had known for some time now, due to their bond. Beast Boy's eyes widened.

"Richard Grayson, like… Bruce Wayne's kid, Richard Grayson?" Robin had a brief moment of panic at hearing Bruce's name, but at this point, what did it matter? He trusted his friends. It was Slade he worried about, but Slade already knew… the connection had already been made.

"Ward," he replied. "We never finalized an adoption."

"You're freaking rich!" Beast Boy exclaimed. Robin let out a small laugh.

"Bruce is, yeah." Starfire's brow knitted in confusion.

"Robin, please, what happened to your birth parents?" she asked quietly. What little mirth was on Robin's face left it immediately.

"They uh-they were murdered, Star," he said, clearing his throat.

"Oh, Robin, I am sorry, I do not mean to pry! That is- that is horrible." She looked close to tears.

"It's ok, Star. Batman helped me take down the people who did it."

* * *

"Master Bruce, please. It is far past time for you to rest. I am sure he is alright. You must keep up your strength to search efficiently." Alfred said, taking away yet another empty coffee cup from the desktop on which Bruce was working. Newspaper clippings, video clips, police reports, and anything else that could provide a lead covered every surface. Alfred gently placed a hand on his shoulder. "Come, Master Bruce, to bed. Dick can handle himself. I am sure he is alright. We will resume searching tomorrow." Bruce ran a hand tiredly over his eyes with a sigh.

"Alright… alright, Alfred. It's just…" he looked at the old butler imploringly.

"I know," he replied. "You'll find him." Bruce paused a moment.

"I have to."

* * *

Robin had long since fallen asleep. Exhaustion had finally caught up with him, and his friends had implored him to lie down and rest. Unable to refuse, he had thanked them once more, and drifted into a light sleep. The rest of the Titans followed soon after.

* * *

Slade arrived in their quarters early the next morning. The Titans awoke to the sound of the door opening. They each moved slightly closer to Robin's still sleeping form protectively.

"Touching," Slade droned. "Robin." Robin stirred slightly. "Robin, get up. Now." His voice hardened drastically, and Robin's eyes opened quickly in sudden acknowledgement of Slade's presence. "Come." Robin tiredly stood and followed Slade out of the room.

* * *

Slade circled him slowly, a vulture eyeing its prey. Robin swallowed harshly and followed Slade with his eyes, losing sight of him only when he went behind him, and praying Slade wouldn't do anything to harm his already injured back. Suddenly he heard Slade's voice by his left ear, and startled, he stumbled forward a step, whirling around to face Slade once more.

"I believe I told you not to move," Slade snarled. Robin's eyes locked on Slade's and he nodded. Slade stepped forward until he towered over Robin. "Do you fear me, boy?"

"No," Robin answered immediately.

"Let us try this again. Do you fear me, boy?" Slade repeated.

"No," Robin replied a little more forcefully.

"Lying does not become you, Robin." Slade grabbed his chin and repeated once more, in a deadly whisper, "Do you fear me, boy?" Robin paused.

"No," he finally answered. To his surprise, Slade laughed darkly.

"I will change that." And as Slade patted his head roughly, Robin knew deep down that it was only a matter of time.


	4. Chapter 4: Mind Games

"A bot will open the door for you. Return." Slade dismissed the boy with a wave of his hand and a nod towards the door. The boy wonder hesitated, but glancing at the man oddly, complied. The thought crossed his mind that the boy would try something, being left to his own devices to return to the cell, but he quickly dismissed them. Already he had the boy cowering. Excellent.

Before undertaking this newest task with his apprentice, he had carefully analyzed the first attempt. He had quickly found his mistakes.

There had, for quite some time, been the element of doubt the first time around. Robin had not known for certain until he had seen the probes in action that he had truly begun to cooperate. Once he had _seen_ the danger to his friends, his defiance had decreased immensely.

For another matter, the boy had no fear for himself. When he had first chosen Robin, the boy had been reckless. The foolish teenager belief of immortality had lingered within him, no matter how much he would deny it. True, having grown up fighting side by side with Batman on the streets of Gotham had eliminated much of his immaturity and the common childlike Adonis complex, however, some small portion of it remained, and Slade had quickly broken him of that without the boy ever realizing it was happening.

While lying in wait, plotting this newest endeavor to gain the perfect apprentice, he had remembered the hallucinogenic dust.

It had originally been a part of his plan to train Robin. He had created the dust for use when the boy was completely loyal and finally truly ready to defeat Slade. He had intended to discreetly infuse the boy's system with it, watching from a distance as the boy fought him. Should the boy figure out that light was the key, he could make it stop at any time he wished, but he had hoped Robin would be so truly immersed in the desire to please his master that he would continue fighting until he proved himself worthy.

After that dream had been crushed upon the boy's release from his grasp, he devised another plan to put it to good use. It had been another test for the boy. His drug induced mind had created an entire scenario to prove himself, as intended, however, the lack of loyalty to Slade at the time had twisted it slightly, making Robin's desire to prove himself to _himself_, rather than to Slade. Only after the effects of the dust had worn down and he had reviewed Robin's vital signs during it's time in his body had he truly realized how terrified the boy was of him. In his terror, the boy had managed to nearly kill himself in his frantic attempts to stop him.

This knowledge brought a whole new element to the plan. With the boy in such a state of terror at the mere thought of him, and his sense of immortality nearly abolished due to his near death experience, Slade had deduced that the boy would be easy to break. It was only a matter of time. He had to act quickly, using his still vulnerable mental state against him.

It was unfortunate. It was unfair to the boy. But it would work.

Having the basic steps of the plan laid out and ready to begin, he had fine tuned the details. Last time, he had been far too soft on the boy. Last time, he had been lenient. Last time, he had given him the chance to choose to serve him.

This time, he would not be soft. He would not be lenient. He would give him no chances.

He had the boy's friends, past, future, and mental state in his grasp. He would not stop. For a masterpiece to be created, one must first begin with a blank canvas. That was what he intended to do. He would break the boy, body and mind, and he would raise him from the ashes, the perfect apprentice. And the first step was abolishing his pride and getting him to admit his fear.

His lips curved into a twisted smile underneath his mask.

It had already begun.

* * *

When Slade had dismissed him with nothing more than a wave and a, granted, disturbing statement of things to come, Robin had felt nothing more than sheer relief. His body simply couldn't take any more at this point. His back ached, and each move he made caused it to throb. He bruises were sore and his entire body felt stiff and awkward. He hadn't had anything to eat or drink in almost two days, and he was tired.

As he approached the cell, he saw a Sladebot come around the corner from the opposite direction. This must be the bot Slade said would open the door. As he stood behind it, waiting for it to enter the correct codes on the keypad to the left of the door, the gears in his mind started spinning at full speed. Slade was, hopefully, still in the large room on the _other side of the building._ Robin had basic knowledge of generic architectural structures. With the distance it took him to walk to the room Slade had been taking him too, it could only be the same distance, maybe twice as far to the other side of the building. For the building to pass fire codes, there would have to be an exit there, if not somewhere along the way. He could take down a Sladebot… easily.

He waited anxiously as the door slid open. Taking a quick glance into the room as he moved slowly past the Sladebot, he noted with a spark of hope that the Titan's room was still connected to his. As the door started to slide closed, he steeled himself for the pain he knew it would cause, and swiftly whipped around, bringing his foot through the Sladebot's head, destroying it.

The Titan's now standing and exclaiming proclamations of surprise at his sudden decision rushed toward him as he grabbed the door as it slid closed, and, with a yell of strain forced it back open.

"Robin," Raven said warningly. "Don't…" His eyes met hers.

"Run," he groaned. They glanced at him questioningly. "Go!" He yelled. Hesitating slightly, they quickly ran out the door, one by one. "Left!" he called again. He waited until they were almost around the corner, before he decided. Slade wanted him. _He _had to do as Slade asked. Glancing at his friends again, he looked at Raven. "Tell Batman." And then, using the last of his strength, he threw his body away from the door, landing on the floor just as the door closed, locking him in once more.

* * *

"No!" Starfire yelled. _Robin…_

"Star, come on." Cyborg called reluctantly. "We have to go."

"But Robin will be… Slade will…" tears filled her eyes.

"Slade will hurt him no matter what, Star. I hate it as much as you do. But if it was all for nothing?" Her eyes met his. "He gave us a chance, Star. A chance to get out and get help." Determination filled her eyes, and as one, the Titan's turned and fled.

Their footsteps echoed with each step they took. It would appear that their disappearance had not been discovered yet, but they knew that was not the case. Slade knew. The question was, was he headed for them, or for Robin?

* * *

Shaking, he simply lay on the floor. He knew Slade was coming for him. He knew Slade didn't give a damn about the Titans. He knew he was in for a world of pain. He only hoped they would make it out.

Swallowing back panic, he slowly stood up, standing in the middle of the room facing the door. What was done was done. He would face his fate and take it like a man. He only wished his hands would stop trembling.

* * *

"This way!" Beast Boy whispered, peering carefully around another corner. "There's a door!" Raven looked behind them again. It would seem that Slade had gone to Robin after all. Her heart sank. Pushing her feelings aside temporarily, she continued with the others towards the large steel doors ahead. Starfire surged forward and grabbed the door handle, turning it. It would not give.

"Locked," Cyborg said. "Now what?" They had reached a dead end.

"We must try!" Starfire said, "together!" They all leaned on the door and, using all of their weight, began to push.

He tried so hard not to blink. Cold sweat dripping into his eyes finally forced him to, but even then, his eyes were open and on the door in half a second. It had been at least five minutes.

A small rush of joy filled him. They must have gotten out. He almost smiled, before realization hit him, settling like a rock in his stomach. _If this made Slade angry… _What had he done?

The door would not give. Not matter how they tried. They had just stopped to breath for a moment, when they heard suddenly, "It's cemented on the other side."

_Oh, no! _"A valiant effort Titans, both from you and Robin. He will pay for this soon enough." Surprisingly, Beast Boy was the one to react first to this.

"Leave him alone, Slade," he growled, his animal side revealing itself with an almost feral gleam in his eye. "You have no right-"

"And what makes you think you are in a position to be making demands?" Slade sneered, eye narrowing. Even as he spoke, the Titans eyes were beginning to droop. "You will sleep soon. You have been breathing in an air based sleeping gas as we speak," Slade said. The filter in his mask certainly was a helpful feature. As the Titans sank to the floor asleep one by one. He inwardly scoffed. A pathetic first attempt. He had assumed Robin would try at least one escape mission, but he had not thought it would be so ill thought out, nor so soon after his beating.

Sladebots slowly found their way to the hallway Slade and the now unconscious Titans occupied.

"Separate them," Slade commanded. "They can no longer be trusted to be together. Put the boys in one cell, the girls in another. I shall deal with Robin myself." As the Sladbots began carrying out his order, he slowly walked towards the cell where Robin awaited him.

* * *

Robin's mind was reeling. This was by far the stupidest thing he had ever done. He hadn't thought it through at all. He had just seen an opportunity and he had taken it. He hadn't even considered… he didn't even know the layout of the building, he was going on pure estimation. _He was such a fool…_

The door slowly slid open. _It was too late… _

"Slade, I…" he began, not even knowing what he was going to say, but ready to beg if he had to. For his life or theirs, he was not yet sure.

"What did you think you were going to accomplish?" Slade said quietly. Somehow his quiet even tone was even more spine chilling than it would have been if he were yelling.

"I don't- I just-T-they made it?" Robin stammered, stepping backwards. Slade was upon him in less than a second.

"That was an incredibly stupid thing you did, Robin," he snarled grabbing Robin by the throat. Robin was in no condition to fight back, and he knew it. Resigning himself to his fate, he nodded. "Noble, but stupid. When will you learn, Robin, you must stop this self sacrificial habit of yours. _You _could be free right now. But then... I would be forced to drop my end of the bargain, wouldn't I?" Robin knew Slade was toying with him. He was prepared for the worst. He was therefore surprised when Slade simply asked "Do you fear me, boy?"

"N-no," he stuttered, swallowing hard against the pressure on his throat and at the obvious lie. Slade leaned down until he was a mere inch from Robin's face. Unmasked, he could see the terror in his blue eyes.

"I can change that." Robin shivered.

* * *

He could not see, he could not speak. His hands and feet were numb. He could not move. He was blindfolded and gagged. His hands were tied to his ankles behind his back. He was lying on his side on a cold floor, and he shivered as the damp cold slowly seeped into his bones. He almost wished Slade would beat him, as this was worse.

Hearing footsteps to his left, he tried to react, but he could only move his head. Just when the footsteps should have reached him, it was silent once more. Suddenly, there they were again, to his right now.

Slade was messing with him. He had been doing so for 15 minutes now. He walked close to Robin, getting within a few feet of the prone boy before making his footsteps silent, moving to a completely different spot before letting Robin be aware of him again. There had been times of complete silence when Robin was sure Slade had left, but then he heard the footsteps again. At first it had been frightening, as he was sure Slade would beat him, and he could not take it. As time wore on, it became more of an annoyance than anything.

Suddenly, all was quiet. Ten minutes passed. Fifteen. It was silent. Slade had left. Breathing a sigh of relief, Robin tried to relax. This was short lived, however.

A bloodcurdling scream rent through the air, making Robin tense, stretching his already sore back and muscles. All the hairs on his arms stood on end, goosebumps raised along his flesh; he took a shuddering breath. It was silent again for some time. It was over an hour later, when another scream rang out followed by silence, that Robin realized Slade was messing with him. He attempted to look bored with it all, or as bored as one can in a blindfold and gag. Slade did not return for some time, leaving Robin alone. Robin wasn't sure this was a good thing.


	5. Chapter 5: Winner Take All

**A/n: I am a horrible human being. I am so so so so sorry! Life got in the way as usual. I won't bore you with the gory details, but I have had a really tough last few weeks, but thankfully I have incredible friends who pulled me through. If you want/demand an explanation for why I didn't update, PM me and I'll fill you in. **

**Special thanks to Domi who flat out told me to get it in gear and write. **

**Also to Lonerinluv: the honorary Titans will not really be a big part of this story if I bring them in at all, but the JLA will. **

The Titans sat in their separate cells, groggily awakening in their new surroundings. As their eyes met across the dimly lit hallway separating them, their despair grew. They had not escaped. They had failed Robin, and now he would pay the price.

Robin sighed. He was still being punished for his, he'd admit it, ill-devised escape plan. He sat alone in the cell that had once housed both the Titans and himself, alone. It had been three days since. After an excruciating amount of time, Slade had come and released him from his binds. His shoulders and knees screamed as he slowly uncurled from his forced backwards half circle and rose, shivering from the cold of being on a concrete floor for so long. Slade had grabbed him by the back of his uniform and dragged him back to the cell, throwing him in. Here he had since remained, given food and water twice daily by a machine. Denied contact with everything. Slade had not even come.

Robin looked to his left, to the place that had been his friend's cell. As his second sigh echoed off of the walls and reverberated into the empty space, he was aware of how very alone he was, and, fighting back panic, told himself once more: _they got out. They must've. Or he wouldn't be so angry. _

"Your disobedience comes with a price, Robin." Slade drawled as he circled the teen. When Slade had finally come for him, Robin had been almost grateful. After four days of no human contact, he had begun to go a little stir crazy. He was so used to seeing the Titans everyday that… no. He shouldn't think about them. They were free. He had done what he had intended. He had gotten them out, and if being alone was the adjustment he had to make, then so be it. When Slade had forced him to his knees in the middle of his cell and begun lecturing, however, Robin decided he would rather have the isolation any day. "The only reason I am not beating you at this very moment is that I don't wish to delay your training any longer by reopening the wounds on your back. Consider that a blessing, boy." Robin nodded. "Are we forgetting our manners so soon, Robin?"

Slade turned to glare down at the prone boy. _Manners?_ Robin searched his brain frantically. Manners? Then it hit him. He grit his teeth and ground out, "Thank you." This was just pathetic. Was he actually thanking Slade for not beating him senseless? Slade looked at him expectantly.

"Thank you…?"

"No." The word escaped him before he could consider whether or not it was a good idea. His eyes darted up to meet Slade's briefly as a jolt of panic coursed through him.

Slade lunged forward suddenly and caught his chin, even as Robin jerked backwards in response to the sudden movement.

"Care to try that response again?" Slade hissed, tightening his grip.

"Please, Slade, don't make me-" he was cut off by his own gasp of pain as the punishing grip on his face grew nearly unbearable.

"This is merely step one, Robin. Now, thank me for my restraint, even now as you continue to try my patience." Robin cast his eyes downward. "Look at me."

Robin swallowed painfully. Taking a quivering breath, he slowly raised his gaze to meet Slade's icy grey eye, mere inches from his face. _For the Titans… _Steeling himself, he forced his lips to form the words.

"T-thank you-"

"Thank you…?"

"M-master." He let his eyes fall shut in defeat. How far he had fallen in just a few short days.

"Now, was that really so difficult? Honestly, everything is so dramatic with you. I like some flair now and then as well, but must everything be a struggle with you?"

"No, Master." Robin whispered as Slade released his chin. His shoulders sagged as he once again returned his sights to the floor in front of him.

"Get up," Slade barked. Robin rose to his feet. "Now, before your punishment, let's go over a few things." Robin glanced at him questioningly. "Calm yourself. I merely have some questions for you, to better understand your skills. Do you speak any other languages?"

Robin opened his mouth to answer before hesitating for the slightest of seconds. It had been a reflex to say that, yes, he did speak another language, but he didn't want that part of his life tainted by Slade. It was a connection to his parents, to the heritage left to him. But if Slade knew who he was, where he was from, did that mean he knew already? Was this a test?

"A little Spanish," he replied. "A few phrases of French." He waited for the response his answer would receive, but Slade merely paused for a moment and nodded.

"That could come in handy," he mused. "Special weapons skills? Guns, knives?"

"What? No… never… Batman-Batman doesn't believe in them." Robin stammered.

"That will be remedied." Slade said. Robin quickly pushed the thought from his mind, not even wanting to consider what that would mean for him. "Any medicinal allergies?"

"Uh… no." Robin answered, not understanding.

"Good." Before Robin could blink, Slade and grabbed him by the arm, whirled him around and wrapped an arm around his chest, holding him immobile against the man's chest.

"What are you d-" he began, struggling. Then he felt the needle pierce his neck.

"Relax. It's merely a sleeping agent. You have approximately two minutes of consciousness left." Slade said, lowering his already sagging body to the floor. "Now, let us discuss your punishment."

Slade began circling his vulnerable form as Robin fought the heaviness growing in his eyelids.

"What you did was reckless. Unexpected, even from you. You have this unquenchable thirst to save others, to be noble. It is your worst quality, Robin, and you shall soon be weaned from it. To ensure you don't do something so idiotic again, I shall be forced to take drastic measures, as you and I both know there are ways around cameras, and I can't always be watching you. In a few short moments you will fall asleep, and I shall insert into you a microchip. This chip will tell me your location, as well as give me readings on your adrenaline levels. If you are stressed, I will know it. If you are plotting something, I will know it. I will have the readings on me always, via a small reader device."

"Sl-d-" Robin slurred, as sleep pulled him under.

"Rest, apprentice. When you awake, I have a surprise for you."

Dread filling him at the words, Robin succumbed to the effects of the drug and fell into a deep sleep.

When he awoke, he was not aware of his surroundings. He brought a hand slowly to his eyes to rub away some of the lingering exhaustion, and was stopped short by a bandage wrapped around the center of the hand. Realization hit him the a punch to the gut and nausea filled him.

"Oh my god," he whispered to himself, slowly peeling back the bandage.

"Leave it be." Slade's voice shocked him out of his dazed examination. He carefully replaced the bandage. "You remember everything I told you, yes?"

Robin nodded, slowly rising from his reclined position. Glancing around, he realized he was in a small room he hadn't seen before. There were screens lining one wall, which he approached cautiously.

"Now to drive the punishment home," Slade said from behind him, and Robin turned to face him quickly, not wanting to take a hit to the back. He was still so sore. Slade merely flipped a switch, however, and Robin turned to face the screens again as light caught his eye.

His eyes widened. He staggered backwards. His mouth opened in horror.

On the screens, he saw what he had feared. The Titans, locked up, clearly still somewhere in the building. The floors and walls were the same make and look as every other room he had seen since being there.

Screen by screen his eyes traveled to the right. Beast Boy. Cyborg. Starfire. Raven. They had failed… _he_ had failed them. His eyes flickered to the farthest screen, which remained dark. He began to turn to Slade, an angry rant hot on his lips, consequences be damned, when the final screen turned on. His eyes darted once more to it, and his nausea increased ten fold as a small whimper escaped him.

There, on the screen, was Alfred. In the kitchen at Wayne Manor, preparing a meal, completely unaware of the camera. And just when Robin thought he could never feel worse than he did at the moment, Bruce walked into the frame. _Oh my god…_

"Do you understand, Robin?" Slade asked, as he casually flipped through the frames from the various cameras in Wayne Manor, before returning to the live feed from the kitchen. Robin didn't respond; he simply stared at the screens, eyes darting wildly from the Titans to the two men. "Do you understand how very alone you are?" Robin watched Alfred pour Bruce a cup of coffee, watched them exchange conversation that he couldn't hear, watched as Bruce smiled and took slow sips from his steaming mug. Slade pressed the button to change cameras one final time. And in that moment, Robin felt his heart break as the Batcave came into view. Then he knew. "He isn't looking for you. He doesn't care, and even if he were to search for you, to find out where you were, I would kill him before he ever made it to his fancy car. The Titans can't help you. You have no one."

Robin had still held on to the fleeting hope that perhaps Bruce's identity was safe, that the JLA would be safe. He was so stupid. This was all his fault. The screen returned to the live feed. Bruce looked so… relaxed. It was true then. He really wasn't looking for him.

Robin slowly sank to his knees, his gaze never leaving the screens. He watched, even as Bruce left the room, and Alfred began cleaning up. He watched as the Titans shifted positions and talked amongst themselves. He watched until Slade turned off the screens and left the room. And as his hand began to ache and the hours dragged on, still he stared.

And finally he came to the realization that Slade was right.

He was really and truly alone. No one was coming to help him, and he couldn't help himself.

Slade had won.


	6. Chapter 6: All According to Plan

He couldn't eat for two days afterwards. It would have been longer, but Slade came to him the third morning and told him that he needed to keep up his strength. After the threat of drugging him and forcing the food down his throat, Robin ate willingly, even if it did make him feel like his stomach was going to come out of his mouth.

After he had finally risen from the floor and somewhat regained his composure, he had sought out Slade. Finally finding him examining something in the room where their sparring session had thus far taken place, he bit out, "You're lying." Slade didn't seem surprised by his sudden appearance, nor by his words.

"You are agitated. Your adrenaline levels are rising," he said, never looking up from the small device he held in his left hand. Robin assumed it must be the monitor for the microchip now embedded in his hand.

"You're lying," he repeated. "He _is _looking for me." He left out the unspoken, desperate, '_He has to be_,' even as the doubt came creeping back in like a fog.

"Have you forgotten already? Even if that were the case, he would never reach you. As I understand it, you separated on rather poor term?" Robin didn't respond, though Slade noted that his eyes narrowed slightly. "Hmm… it was to be expected. After being a sidekick for so long, one can hardly blame you for becoming anxious, wanting to branch out on your own, spread your own wings, as it were." Slade placed the device in a pouch on his left hip as he rose and stood facing Robin. "You've heard the old adage 'be careful what you wish for', yes? Never were words more true, apprentice, for here you are, wishing for nothing more than for him to come and save you. Yet, he is finally giving you just what you always wanted: freedom. He is letting you handle it. Leaving you to your own devices."

"No, Bruce wouldn't-" Robin began.

"Wouldn't what, Robin?" Slade cut him off. "Wouldn't sit idly by while you are missing for an inexplicably long time?" Robin faltered slightly at this. "You seem to forget, Robin, that he has done so before. Where was daddy the last time you went missing, hmm? Where were the fluttering bat wings rushing in to save you? But then, you aren't his son, are you?" Robin's eyes flickered with hurt. "Tell me, Robin, if he cared about you so much, why did he let you leave? Why did he do nothing the last time you found yourself in this predicament? Have you even had contact with him since you embarked on your own?" His eye took in Robin's hesitant expression. "I thought not."

Robin was trying so hard to convince himself it wasn't true, but everything Slade had said was accurate. His own insecurities about his relationship with Bruce, laid bare before him; it was discomforting to say the least. His last hope was dwindling away, a fading spark. But the more he thought, the more he came to the conclusion: Bruce wasn't looking for him.

Before Robin had left to start out on his own, he, Bruce and Alfred had had their own little world. They knew each other's emotions by the slightest incline of an eyebrow or curve of a lip. When he had seen Bruce on that screen, he hadn't wanted to believe it, but facts were facts. Bruce had smiled. If Bruce was even trying to find him at all, he should have been in full, unbreakable Batman mode, scowl set, brows furrowed. But he had been so relaxed. The last glimmer of hope Robin had darkened into nothingness as he finally admitted it to himself: no one was coming.

Slade stepped forward and placed a hand on Robin's shoulder, despite the small flinch the boy gave as he was shocked out of his thoughts. "Clearly you still care for him, a luxury he did not think to provide for you. With this in mind, I warn you once more: I will not hesitate to kill him." Robin's eyes met his. "Do you understand?"

Robin nodded resignedly. "Yes, Master." He had lost. There was nothing more to do but surrender.

"Let me see your back," Slade said. Robin turned and allowed Slade to quickly examine the remaining marks on his skin. "They are healing nicely. We begin your combat training in two days time. Do as you are told, and I will allow you to visit your former teammates." A small glimmer of happiness forced it's way through the haze in his mind.

"Thank you, Master." Slade nodded his approval.

* * *

Things were going better than expected. A mere week and already, tremendous progress had been made. The boy was already beginning to accept that there would be no escaping. Having the Titans as well eliminated almost all hope of rescue, and Batman was merely a minor annoyance at this stage. Where he to discover anything of substance, Slade would know almost immediately and could either take care of the problem or move them to a safer location.

Robin's obedience was very pleasing. It was a step in the right direction. He knew there would be set backs, Robin's spirit was not so easily broken, he was more likely than not simply frustrated that he was hitting so many dead ends in a row. When everywhere the boy turned was met by another disappointment, it was no surprise he was slipping into a minor depression. It would be temporary, and then Robin would be right back to plotting and fighting back, Slade knew. He was prepared for such an event.

He had begun Robin's training with extreme force and discipline. It was a method used, in less drastic forms, in training all creatures. Showing Robin early on that he would not tolerate insolence had created a shock factor, putting the boys already stressed mind into protection mode, forcing him to calm down lest he bring more pain upon himself. After the incident with the dust, it took much less than Slade had initially bargained for to bring Robin to this state. Perhaps he had been overly harsh with the boy using the whip so early on, but it had certainly gotten his attention. Upon further consideration, Slade decided this had been a move in his favor.

Following the physical pain with psychological torture, constant mind games, and lack of human contact, and the boy was practically falling apart in front of him. It was nothing that couldn't be remedied later down the road, however. Slade wanted an obedient, ready to be molded Robin to work with in training his apprentice. He did not want a non-responsive, fear driven, half mad animal.

From here on, each step must be taken just so. Punishment, and reward. The boy had been punished for each transgression thus far. He had a clean slate. Were he to continue in this manner, he would be allowed to see his little friends, as promised. Motivation, after all, was key. Allowing the boy to see for himself that his friends were alright, being cared for, and that their situation, as well as his, would improve in relation to his obedience would help ease the boy into his new routine.

Knowing some of the boy's past was immensely helpful in this entire scheme. There were things he still did not know, but the boy was too easy to read for his own good. Slade carefully watched the boy's face during his time with him, searching for his reactions to certain words, ideas. From there it was easy to fill in some of the gaps.

Emotionally, it was clear that Robin was spent. Slade held no grudge against him for that. It had been a trying few days for them both, but it would all be worth it in the long run. Physically, they had some work to do. But that would come. For now, Slade simply reveled in his small victory, the first of many to follow.

* * *

The Titans remained in their cells. Food was brought to them three times a day, a small, tasteless meal, but it got the job done. They had not seen Robin since the ill fated escape attempt. It had since been 4 days. Their worry grew everyday, though they had some small comfort in knowing that Slade valued him too much to do any lasting damage. They were still ill at ease, however, knowing just how angry Slade had been and, they thought with horror, how much pain you could inflict on someone without ever even touching them.

Memories of the hallucinogen, the bruises covering his body, the cuts on his face as his mind was ravaged, flooded their minds. They could only hope that either Robin was doing as he was told or, less likely, that Slade was being lenient. Neither option seemed probable.

Raven and Cyborg had since deduced that they were being given their power suppressant in the food. After much discussion, it was decided that they would eat the food anyway, partially because they were being watched, though the cameras didn't have sound, and partially because they needed to eat. Reluctantly, knowing they were playing a part in their own captivity by doing so, they continued eating the meals day after day.

It was on the fifth day since Robin had been separated from them that it happened.

Raven was meditating. Even if she couldn't use her powers, she had said, it was a good habit to have as it helped to calm her. Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing Twenty Questions, and Starfire was twirling the ends of her hair between her fingers, worrying her lip between her teeth as she tried not to think of all the things that could be happening to Robin at that moment.

"Are you… a fly?" Cyborg asked Beast Boy.

"Yup," the green teen responded. "Man, if only I could be a fly right now, I could make sure Robin is ok." He closed his eyes. "It's weird… it used to be so easy… all I had to do was-" and then he was gone.

A buzzing sound filled the air for a few moments. Raven's eyes opened, Starfire turned to look. Cyborg's eyes widened.

Beast Boy reappeared.

"Did I just-" he began. "But how…?" Cyborg's eyes met Raven's.

"You don't think-" she said, questioningly.

"All of my medical scanners are still working," Cyborg said. "It's just my defensive systems that are down." He quickly moved to Beast Boy's side and began typing on the small keypad on his forearm. A thin red laser scanned the changeling's form quickly, and Cyborg's mouth turned up at the side as he reviewed the readings.

"You're genetic code adapted," he said. "You're immune."

"Cyborg, are you sure?" Raven asked from across the way.

"I'm positive," he answered. Beast Boy looked confused.

"Umm… what does that mean?" he asked.

"It means," said Cyborg, meeting the smaller boy's eyes with a growing smile"that you can use your powers."

The Titans' eyes all met as they considered the possibilities of this new development. Now they just had to pray that Slade hadn't been watching them.


	7. Chapter 7: Code Confusion

**A/n: Hey… so I'm a horrible human being! I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry! Just please know that from this point on the chapters are going to require a lot of research. Mind you, I know my basics, but I am going to need some help…**

**Spoiler Alert (?) but if anyone would like to help me out by researching characters and sending me some info (I'll get chapters out faster that way), PM me and I'll tell you a character I need info for. If you don't want to know and want to be surprised as it comes, I understand, but the chapters might take me longer, having to research each character, etc. So let me know!**

**Anyway… I shant keep you waiting any longer.**

An objective. That was all Robin had needed to begin cooperating with his training. He had been given an ultimatum in the threat hanging over the Titans, and had, as any living thing under training does, tested his boundaries. Now they were set in stone. Through harsh punishments and the ever present threat of the Titans being sold, body and soul, to their worst enemies, he was beginning to break. After delivering the blow regarding the boy's foster father, he had decided to ease back a bit. Too much too soon, and the delicate web he was weaving would snap under the pressure, if Robin's mind didn't break first. No, that would not do.

It was unfortunate that he had to bring Wayne into the argument so soon. He had intended to use that particular leverage much later, but the stunt that the brat attempted in trying to free the Titans he could not tolerate. So soon after inflicting so much damage, he didn't dare punish him physically again, not to the extent that such an act warranted. Therefore, he had been forced to use a more psychological means. That was all well and good in Slade's mind. The boy's reaction to seeing Wayne and the old man, being watched from within the Bat's lair even, was far more than he could have ever hoped for with a physical punishment. That is not to say that physical punishment didn't work on the boy, but in his already strained state of mind, it had achieved just the desired effect.

Through his studies of Bruce Wayne, and by extension the Batman, he knew that the man was searching frantically for any sign of his brat. Poor terms or not, the two were like family, a bond Slade had once known well. There had been a time when he would have done anything for his children, before Addie had taken the gun to him… after Grant. But no matter. Wayne was looking for the boy. Slade knew all to well that this would happen, as had Robin, until Slade had planted the seeds of doubt in his mind. And the timing could not have been more perfect. The boy had walked in declaring he was lying no more than a minute after he had loaded the pre-recorded kitchen scene. The foolish boy, in his distraught and insecure state had not even stopped to consider that Slade had been watching Wayne long before Robin had ever fallen back into his grasp.

After all, it was the underlying theme of the plan. Robin hadn't even the slightest idea that Slade had something much bigger than blackmailing his team of misfit children in the workings, and that was how Slade planned to keep it until the last possible moment. It was crucial that the boiling point not come until things had been simmering for some time. As eager as he was to jump right to it, he would wait. Patience, after all, was a virtue. Something his apprentice was want to learn.

* * *

Robin was growing more agitated by the hour. He was beginning to wonder if this was another of Slade's games, another mind trick. Slade had promised him that if he did as he was told, he would be able to see the Titans. That had been a week ago. He had arrived promptly on time for every practice, every training session, every meal. He had not spoken out of turn, he had responded to everything said to him politely, often accompanied with, to his chagrin, the title Master or sir. He had accepted Slade's tips and put them to use. He hadn't seen the Titans in almost 2 weeks.

Even had Slade not been able to sense his growing agitation, the monitor he now always carried with him would have informed him of it. He often watched the monitor during Robin's training simulations, calling out, "Good, Robin. Let that adrenaline fuel you. Follow through!" or "Force back your irritation. Focus."

"You wish to ask me something?" he finally asked the boy wonder on the eighth day since Robin's sudden obedience streak. The boy looked up at him from the explosive disk he had been dismantling. They were working on weapons technology. Slade continued his work, not looking at him.

"I-I was just wondering…" Robin trailed off, worried what response his question would invoke.

"You were wondering when you shall be able to see your friends?" Slade asked. Robin hesitated, unable to sense any anger or disappointment in Slade's voice.

"Yes, sir." He said, looking back to his work.

"You have progressed nicely these last few days," Slade remarked. "You have held up your end of the bargain, and I am a man of my word. Go." Robin looked up again in shock. "A bot will escort you there." Robin nodded slowly, almost unable to believe it.

"Thank you, sir." He stepped away from the table, still wary. As he approached the door, he heard a movement behind him. Stopping and whirling around, he scanned the room quickly. Slade was nowhere to be seen. Robin quickly went on the defensive, shifting his posture slightly and balling his fists as he slowly took two steps forward.

"Good, Robin," he heard to his left. He turned. "On guard, as I have taught you." Robin didn't respond as he slipped into the shadows along the far edge of the room. He remained silent as he continued to move slowly around the perimeter, eyes never ceasing their search. He stopped moving and closed his eyes momentarily. He sensed something very close to him, and lashed out. A sladebot crumbled, broken and shooting sparks, to the ground.

"Calm yourself, Robin." Slade's voice again came from some unknown location. "You are lashing out irrationally." Robin did as he was told, taking deep breaths as he continued his rounds. There! His fist shot out into the darkness.

He gasped as his fist was caught in a much larger hand. A brief moment of panic filled him, unsure of what Slade's reaction would be.

"Good. You are improving." With that, Slade released his fist, and left the room. Robin stood in utter confusion for a few minutes before a Slade bot came and escorted him to the Titans.

* * *

"Robin!" Starfire cried. She was the first to see him approaching with the bot. The others quickly joined her at the bars of the cell to greet their friend. Robin hurried over to them.

"Hey… are you guys ok?" he asked worriedly. Glancing quickly at the cameras, he noted there was no sound capturing device, however, he wasn't sure about the sladebot.

"We're doing ok, dude, under the circumstances," Beast Boy said with a small smile.

"Guys, I'm so-" he began.

"Can it, Bird Boy." Raven said, softly. "Are you ok?"

"What? Yeah, I'm… I'm fine." Cyborg looked at him skeptically.

"Lemme see," the cybernetic teen said, gesturing for Robin to turn around. He removed his shirt and did so. "Geez man… still pretty bruised."

"It's fine. It's-it's doing a lot better." Robin said, putting his shirt back on and turning to face his friends again.

"Slade clearly has not punished you this way again," Starfire said, grabbing Robin's hand through the bars. "Please, you are truly uninjured?" Robin opened his mouth to say he was fine, when Beast Boy spotted his other hand, still bandaged.

"Dude-?" he asked, pointing at the appendage questioningly.

"Hurt it during training?" Cyborg asked hopefully.

"Implant," Robin said, trying to keep calm so as not to alert Slade to any problems. He had worked so hard for this precious time with them. He would not have it taken away. "I'm fine, really. A few bruises here and there but that's just…" he sighed, "that's just from training." He looked away ashamed of himself. He had truly just been playing into Slade's hand. He had failed. He had failed everyone.

"Robin," Raven's voice cut through his thoughts. "You are doing what you have to do." She looked so sincere, so accepting of that. They all nodded their agreement.

He was silent for a few moments. "Thank you."

"What- umm—what have you been doing?" Beast Boy asked, gingerly. "I mean… if you don't want to talk about it, it's-"

"No, it's ok." Robin said.

They spoke of his training, things Slade was teaching him, for a while, before Robin asked what they had been experiencing.

"Mostly just bored," Beast Boy said shrugging.

"Although there is one article of interest," Raven said, looking at Cyborg pointedly.

"We've got a… Code Ham and Eggs over here," Cyborg said, nodding his head at Beast Boy. "Little grass-stain keeps eating everything they throw at him, doesn't even ask if it's tofu. Maybe there's been a change in him." It was said very casually, but they all stared at Robin as it was said. He looked at them oddly for a moment, before he quickly schooled his features and gave the slightest of nods.

"Hmm… maybe he's seen the light and decided meat might be worth it," he said lightly. There had been some secret meaning in their words, he knew, but just in case Slade could hear them, he wanted it to seem like they were simply having a laugh over some inside joke.

They continued to talk until one by one the Titans drifted into sleep. Robin lasted longer than they, used to little sleep and wanting to ponder the riddle they had left him with as long as he could before Slade came for him. _Code Ham and Eggs? _

He didn't have nearly as much time as he would have liked.

* * *

Bruce Wayne was growing more weary with each passing day, Batman more determined. Every possible lead thus far had led to a dead end. Whoever had the Titans, had Robin, was good. There were no clues, no hints. He had examined the assumed scene of abduction several times, and found nothing. They had covered their tracks, that was for sure. And he was running out of time. The Titans had already been missing for almost three weeks, and his alibi was wearing thin. He had asked the Justice League to take watch over Gotham for the time being as Bruce Wayne traveled to Jump City for a "business meeting of the utmost importance". Of course the League knew of the Titans' disappearance, and between protecting their own territories and assisting in Gotham, they were searching the databases for any clues of someone with motive to kidnap the Titans.

Bruce fought back his rising panic every morning, and in doing so had adopted the Batman persona almost constantly. Always thinking, always investigating, never resting, because this wasn't just another superhero missing case. This was his _son. _

__And try as he might, he couldn't shake the idea that it wasn't just a coincidence they went missing on the anniversary of The Flying Grayson's disaster.

And the implications of that scared him more than he would care to admit.

_Hang on, kid. _


	8. Chapter 8: An Old Friend

His time with the Titans, brief though it was, had strengthened him. His will was returning to him. His mind was spinning as he followed Slade down the hallway away from the Titans, back to his cell, he presumed. But he couldn't dwell on that now. What had they meant? _Code Ham and Eggs?_

"Did you enjoy your visit?" Slade's voice broke through his thoughts, steady and calm.

"Umm… yes, thank you. I—really, Slade, thank you." Robin said, truly grateful to the monster for, for all intents and purposes, treating the Titans well, and allowing him to see them.

"As I said, apprentice, I am a man of my word." Slade said, nodding slightly.

Robin slipped back into his thoughts as the silence continued. Slade had been surprising him to say the least. But then, Robin supposed, he was surprising himself. Even last time he had been in this situation, he had been defiant, rude, hostile, even, until Slade had pulled out the big guns. The threat had always been there, but Robin knew Slade wasn't stupid. Slade knew when to use his ace in the hole, when to shut Robin down once and for all. Allowing Robin to fight, to keep his fire, had been his downfall the last time around, something that Slade had probably not been counting on. But then, last time was only one week. Slade had probably just been hoping that once the initial shock had worn off, Robin would have submitted more freely to Slade's training.

This time though, things were so different. Slade had been planning this, much longer than the first time, clearly. He was keeping himself unpredictable, keeping Robin on edge. Surprisingly, even knowing to some extent exactly what Slade had in store for him made things so much worse on his end. Slade had played his trump card immediately, telling the boy wonder that he knew the identities of not just Robin, but all of the Titans, and by extension, Batman. Robin couldn't help but wonder what else the man knew. From there, Slade had been no less forthcoming about his plans. _I will beat you. I will break you. And you will be mine until the day you die. _A shiver ran through Robin as he remembered the words. _There are no chances this time. _Then came that beating. Robin felt nauseous just thinking about it.

How Slade had dragged him by the arm to a small room Robin hoped never to see again, and threw him to the floor. Robin had immediately tried to regain his footing, but Slade had sent him back down with a backhand that sent stars spinning before his eyes. He had opened his mouth to snap out a heated comment, when Slade had activated the device that kept him from speaking. Silent, and not willing to try standing again, he had remained on his knees on the hard floor as Slade had paced around him. And then a sladebot had walked in—holding a whip. His eyes had widened in horror. Anger showed clearly on his face. He had tried to stand again instantly, wanting to fight this. And then Slade dealt out the final blow. _Try to stand again before I tell you, and you can say goodbye to one of your little friends._ Swallowing thickly, Robin had resigned himself to his fate, remembered his training, and knelt on the floor again, bracing himself with his hands. _Shirt off. I will not waste money on a new one because you needed to be punished. _Blushing furiously in shame, anger, and fear, Robin had removed the shirt, folded it neatly and placed it beside him on the ground. And then…

But Slade was so different now. Sure, he got hit sometimes, but it was almost entirely kept to training sessions, light blows that were meant to instruct, not to punish or seriously harm him. Sometimes he was left with light bruises, but nothing serious. Slade was truly keeping up his end of the bargain. As long as Robin was obedient, respectful, and listened, he was treated well, and no one else was being harmed.

But of course that couldn't last forever, Robin knew. Slade was going to begin training him, and soon, to steal, to hurt, to kill. And as much as Robin wanted the Titans to be safe, and would do anything to ensure that they were, he wished even more that they would be long gone from this place before they ever reached that point.

* * *

Slade watched the boy from the corner of his eye as they walked. The boy was clearly deep in though. His eyes flickered from glazed with memories to inquisitive as he turned thoughts over in his mind. He smirked to himself as they continued walking, the boy not even realizing they had taken a different turn along the way. The boy had been doing well. It was time for a reward.

* * *

"We're here." Again, Slade's voice pulled him from his thoughts abruptly. Robin stopped suddenly to avoid walking straight into the man in front of him. Looking around, he realized that they were not at his cell. They were, in fact in a different hallway that he had not yet seen, a black door in front of them. He looked at Slade questioningly.

"You have been progressing nicely, Robin," he said. "You have done all that has been asked of you with no argument. You have been cordial, respectful, and attentive. For this, I gave you, as promised, time with your friends. As that was, however, a bargain, it was not truly a reward, but something earned through mutual cooperation. Therefore, I am giving you this, as a reward."

With that, he entered a code into the keypad next to the door, and the door slid open. With a questioning glance at Slade, to which he received a nod, he entered the room.

There was a bed in the far left corner of the room. A nightstand stood next to it, a clock resting on it. A door to the right led to an adjacent bathroom. A small chest of drawers stood opposite the bed. The furniture was all made of a solid, light colored wood. Perhaps maple, Robin thought as he ran his hands over the dresser. Opening the drawers, he saw both civilian clothes, tee shirts, sweatshirts, some jeans and the like, as well as uniforms and workout clothes.

"This is yours, for the time being," Slade said, watching the boy examine the small room. "Keep up the good work, and I shall see that the Titans receive similar accommodations. You may remain here for the remainder of the evening. The code to the door is 5459."

With that, Slade turned to leave, but he stopped as Robin called out to him, "Thank you… Master."

Slade smirked beneath his mask. He walked away, and the door slid shut behind him.

* * *

Robin checked every nook and cranny of his new room twice, and when he was finished, he couldn't help but smile. No cameras. Slade was beginning to trust him. If he could get Slade to trust him completely, perhaps he could get him to let the Titans go. With the Titans free, he could focus on escaping.

The smile fell from his face. He couldn't. Even if the Titans got out, the threat would hang over him of Slade selling their identities to the highest bidder. But if he really committed… if he could steal… if he could kill. No. He wouldn't do that. He promised Bruce, he promised himself, he would never kill.

But if it came down to the Titans over an innocent, would he be able to refuse?

The thought frightened him. Glancing at the clock he noted that it was nearly eleven. He changed into a pair of sweat pants and a tee shirt from the drawers of his new dresser, and climbed into his new bed. After sleeping on the floor for so long, it felt like the most wonderful thing he had ever experienced, and try as he might to stay awake and ponder the riddle the Titans had left him, he fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

Slade left the boy to his own devices for the rest of the night. Things were going smoothly thus far, but after being so harsh with the boy, he could not help but notice the fear in the boy's eyes every time he spoke. Frankly, it was getting annoying. With this in mind he had decided that it was time to call in the reinforcements. Again, something he had not planned on doing until much later, but with how nicely things were moving along, he saw no harm in doing so much sooner.

Walking into his private quarters, he saw that his guest had beaten him, already seated with a glass of wine in his hand and a roaring fire on the hearth.

"Making yourself at home so soon, are we?" he asked, humor evident in his voice as he walked to the arm chair opposite the man and sat down, pouring himself a small tumbler of scotch.

"I knew you wouldn't mind," the guest replied, raising his glass slightly before taking a sip.

"What's a little drink between friends?" he countered, raising his own drink.

A comfortable silence settled between them as the minutes ticked on, the fire crackling on and providing a warm glow. Finally, the man opposite him set his glass down with a sigh. "Let's get to it then," he said. "You brought me here to help you with the boy." It was not a question. Slade had already informed him of his plan, as he had planned on contacting him all along. He simply nodded. "You think this wise, so early?" The man raised his eyebrow.

Sighing, Slade removed his mask. There were no secrets between them. Running his hand through his hair, he said, "Things are different this time. He is cooperating much more easily than I had originally anticipated. Perhaps it was due to using such extreme force so early on—" At this the man's eyes widened questioningly. "I lost my temper. There is no other excuse for it than just that. Had things worked out differently, I might regret it, but as it is, the odds are in my favor." He smirked. "He would not listen. He was defiant, angry, hostile, even. I lost my temper and beat him, badly."

The man's voice was quiet as he replied, "40 lashes?" Slade nodded.

"As I said, had it not worked so favorably, I might regret it."

"He's not a soldier, Slade," he said softly.

"Not yet," Slade replied steadily. "But he will be. A soldier, a fighter… a killer. But I will need your help."

"You've never needed anyone's help with anything. Not since— " Slade's eye narrowed.

"Don't. Lest you overstay your welcome so quickly," he said, anger seeping into his tone.

"I meant no offense," the man said patronizingly. "How can I help?" Slade sighed, relaxing once more, leaning back into the armchair.

"I require some guidance in handling him, maintaining the balance between trusted Master and loathed dictator. If I wish for things to progress smoothly, as they have been, he will have to learn to trust me. To fear me, but not for fear's sake." He steepled his fingertips under his chin as he waited for the response.

The man was silent a moment before he replied, "Perhaps you could begin with gaining his trust where continuity is involved." At the questioning look he received in response, he continued. "Lay down some ground rules. Let him know what is acceptable and what is not. Do not wait for him to gain the courage to test his boundaries again, _tell_ him what is and is not allowed. Let him know of the consequences and rewards he will receive in response. The boy fears you because he doesn't know what is coming next. He fears the next strike. Let him know he has nothing to fear, should he follow the rules."

Slade nodded, taking it all in. It was valid. In theory, it would work nicely, but nothing ever worked so simply where Robin was concerned. He was too stubborn for his own good. "Anything else?"

"Set a schedule for him, a routine. Once he falls into a rhythm, he will adjust much more quickly to his new situation. I take it he is still in shock?"

"Somewhat. He has begun to adjust, but he is often on edge."

"Can you blame him?" He couldn't. The boy was responding as anyone in his situation would.

"Is that all?"

"For the time being," he replied, standing. "Your quarters are prepared for you, the door to the left." As they stood and shook hands before walking to their rooms, he added, "Will? It's good to see you again."

Wintergreen nodded, and retired to his room.

**A/n: Yay! A way faster update! Fun fact for this chapter, I spelled "tumbler of scotch" as "tumblr" at first. Apparently I have an addiction.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this new chapter, and just to toss this in, now that he is already introduced and there is no spoiler alert in me telling you: I also need information on Wintergreen. Let me know what you think of that twist by the way! **

**I do still need help researching some other characters, so again, let me know if you want to help me out! **

**As always, please also let me know of things you might like to see. I'm open to suggestions! Thanks! **


	9. Chapter 9: Ready, Aim

**A/n: New plot developments and LOTS of Robin angst. I hope you enjoy it. **

**As always, I'm open to suggestions, though I do have the general plot pretty much outlined, I'm all for more depth and fun Robin torture ideas. Oh, don't let this chapter fool you. The poor boy is still in for a hell of a time. **

**Enjoy! Leave me some love! **

Robin woke feeling well rested. He had a brief moment of confusion, not remembering where he was at first, but then his sleep fogged mind caught up with the events of the previous evening, and he relaxed. Glancing at the clock he realized it was almost eight o'clock. Slade had let him sleep in. Slade never let him sleep in. He had always come to the cell at seven thirty, barking at Robin to get up. But if Slade hadn't woken him…

Eyes widening in panic, he flew out of the bed. He didn't know if Slade would be angry at him or not, but there was nothing he could do now but get to the dining quarters as soon as possible and apologize profusely. Things had been going so smoothly. He hadn't done anything to warrant a beating since the incident with the whip, and he really didn't want to. He didn't think Slade would beat him over something like this, but he just never knew with the man. He ran so hot and cold, Robin was always walking on eggshells around him.

He ran to the dresser and grabbed the first clothes he saw, a tee shirt and a pair of jeans. He hoped Slade wasn't anticipating a uniform today. He hadn't told him the night before if they would be training or not. He ran into the bathroom and jumped into the shower, throwing the pajamas he had slept in on the bed as he went. He would have to hurry.

* * *

Slade and Wintergreen sat at the dark wood table eating in comfortable silence. Wintergreen was perusing a file on the boy wonder, getting acquainted with the boy's skills and past. Slade sat reading a newspaper that Will had brought him. It was nice having his old friend and helper with him again. He would certainly appreciate the extra time that was sure to come from having another pair of hands and eyes on the job.

He laid the paper down on the tabletop, refolding it neatly, before turning his attention to the hardboiled egg before him. He had just begun cracking the shell, gently tapping it with a spoon, when the boy rushed into the room. Slade glanced up at him.

His eyes were wide, his chest heaving with gasping breaths. He had clearly sprinted all the way from his room.

"You're late," he remarked casually, returning his gaze to the egg. He reached for the salt. "Sleep well?"

"Slade, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to—" Slade raised a hand, cutting off the boy's frantic rant.

"Calm down. Did it never cross your mind, Richard, that had I desired your presence, I would have requested it last night or fetched you sooner?" The boy looked at him uncertainly. "You have done nothing wrong, Richard. Sit." The boy's shoulders immediately lost some of their tension, realizing he would not be punished, though he still looked perplexed by the use of his name. It was another of Wintergreen's suggestions, forming a "new" relationship with the boy as Richard, rather than building off of the poor foundation he had with Robin.

The boy took a few steps into the room before stopping suddenly. Slade looked up at him, increasingly frustrated by the boy's hesitant behavior. Following the boy wonder's line of sight, he realized that his newest cause of his reluctance to sit was the unfamiliar man sitting at the table. In his panic, he had not yet realized the man's presence.

"Ah, yes. Richard, this is Will Wintergreen. He's an old colleague of mine. He will be assisting with your training from this point forward." The teen remained where he was. "Need I ask you to sit again, Richard?" That got him moving.

"No, sorry," he murmured, rushing forward and sitting at Slade's right. Wintergreen sat to his left. Robin looked between the two uncertainly. He wasn't sure about this man. He was Slade's colleague, which alone made him untrustworthy in Robin's book. Although… Slade had kept his word thus far. That didn't mean that Robin hated him, or distrusted him, any less. He started on his own egg.

They ate in silence. When they were finished, and no one moved to rise, Robin grew visibly uncomfortable again. He began to fidget as the minutes ticked on. Finally, Slade steepled his fingers and leaned forward in his chair. Robin was reminded for the briefest moment of Batman, sitting in front of the batcave mainframe, studying a case. He pushed the thought from his mind. It hurt to think of Bruce now.

"Now, Richard, it's time to go over some… new rules." The boy's eyes rose to meet Slade's.

"Dick," he said quietly, lowering his eyes again.

"Pardon?" Slade asked.

"If—" he swallowed. "If you are going to call me by… by my name, I prefer Dick to Richard."

Slade glanced at Wintergreen, who gave the slightest of nods. This was encouraging. The boy was unknowingly taking steps towards trust.

"Very well, Dick. Through careful consideration, I have realized that I have not been fair to you." The boy's eyes rose to his again in shock. "I have unintentionally been hindering your progress. You have been constantly on edge, and that is primarily my doing. I have not been clear with you as to what I expect, both for you and of you."

The boy was silent for a moment before saying, "And—what is that?"

"I expect you to obey these, I believe, simple rules." He looked to Wintergreen, who nodded once more. "You will awake at seven thirty unless told otherwise. You shall come to breakfast, and immediately following, we shall proceed to weapons training. Following weapons training, you and I shall move on to sparring, which will be followed with lunch. You will help Wintergreen with dishes, and then you shall have two hours of free time, with which you may either remain in your room, use the exercise equipment, assist me, should you wish, or, with my permission, visit your friends. Then you shall return here for dinner, and we shall proceed to whatever skill set I so decide you shall learn until ten o'clock. Then you will return to your room. When the time comes, this shall be changed, and you shall accompany me on missions, or, even better, go on your own. Any questions?" Dick shook his head. "Very well. You will do as you are told, either by myself or Wintergreen. You will follow your schedule closely, as I do not tolerate tardiness. On a contract, fifteen seconds could mean the difference between a failure and a success, your life or death. Do you understand?"

"Umm, yes."

"Yes—?"

"Yes, Master," Dick begrudgingly replied.

"Good. Now, I do not expect you to do all of the work. Wintergreen and I are here to assist you in your training, and to reward you, and punish you, as necessary." Dick blushed at discussing punishments, like he was a naughty child, but he stayed silent. "As I have said, you have been doing well. I expect you to continue doing so. The Titans are being moved to more accommodating quarters as incentive. They will have individual rooms, similar to yours, with books to keep them entertained. They will also be allowed access to the training equipment once a day for two hours. There will be times when these sessions will overlap with yours, and when they do, you may interact with them, but remember our deal. One word about our agreement, and I will throw them out on the street, identities sold. Understood?"

"That's won't be nece—"

"Understood?" Slade repeated, an edge to his voice.

"Yes, sir," Dick mumbled.

"This does not mean, however, that the slightest transgression will sell them down the river. You are human. You will make mistakes; you will lose your temper. It is your fire, Dick, that makes you so valuable as an apprentice. That drive, though, I suppose you are not to fond of it at the moment. But no matter. Be aware that though you are apt to make mistakes, that does not mean they will go unpunished. Do not test my patience, Dick, or I shall deal with you accordingly." Dick nodded. These last few weeks had shown him a new side to Slade, but that didn't mean the man wasn't willing to take a hand to him if he stepped out of line. "When such occasions arise, as I am sure they will, you are too stubborn for me to believe otherwise, Wintergreen will patch you up, and we shall continue as per usual, unless you are unable to do so. Fear not. I do not anticipate incapacitating you often. The punishment shall fit the crime. That in mind, have you anything to say?"

Dick was torn between snapping out a smart remark about crime and fighting down the nausea he felt at Slade's words. _I will beat you. I will break you._

"No, sir."

"Very well. If you are finished, follow me." He rose and Dick followed, stopping abruptly behind Slade as they reached the door. "Dick, I don't believe you greeted our guest."

"Oh, uh—I'm sorry." He turned to Wintergreen. "It's uh—it's nice to meet you," he said unenthusiastically. Wintergreen nodded.

"And you, Mr. Grayson." Dick's shoulder's fell slightly as they made their way out of the room.

* * *

"Slade," Dick said, as they walked towards the weapon's center, "Thank you… for, uh, for treating them so well." Slade knew he meant the Titans.

"You are welcome. Keep up your good behavior, and they have nothing to fear."

_Of course, _Dick thought. Everything had to be a subtle threat with Slade. The man couldn't just accept his sincere gratitude.

* * *

Later, after leaving the weapon's center, Dick was in shock. Guns. Slade had begun teaching him about _guns_. He punched in the code on the panel beside the door, stumbling into his room as another wave of nausea almost crippled him. Slade had sent him to change his clothes for sparring practice, but he could barely walk right now.

Bruce hated guns. Bruce had taught him never to use them, to stay as far away from them as possible. The belief had been further ingrained in him on his last day as Robin in Gotham. He shook his head, trying to clear his mind of those dark thoughts. As soon as they had entered the room, he had seen a revolver, a rifle, and something he had seen but didn't know the name of. He had stopped short, but Slade had shoved him forward, a glint in his eye that told Dick he was pushing it and to knock it off. He had swallowed back his fear and walked forward, never taking his eyes off the table.

"Choose one," Slade had said. Dick licked his lips.

"I—I can't."

"Now, apprentice."

"Please, Slade, I ca—" Slade had silenced him with a slap to the face. He had been expecting that. Slade picked up the revolver and shoved it into Dick's shaking hands. Slade walked a short distance away, pressing a button on the wall, and a target had appeared about fifty feet away. He had returned, and had shown Dick how to swing out the cylinder and insert the bullets into the chamber. Dick's hands shook harder. He told him how to cock the hammer, telling him to pay attention to how the cylinder turned and aligned the chamber and round with the hammer and barrel.

"Now, aim, and fire," he had said at last.

"Please, Slade, don't make me do this," Dick had begged. "I won't… I can't… it—" Slade had stepped toward him menacingly and Dick had stumbled back, but Slade grabbed him by the arm, spun him towards the target, and, placing his larger hands over Dick's own, aimed the gun.

"Brace yourself," he told the smaller boy harshly. And then he pulled the trigger. Dick let out a yell at the sound of the fire, shutting his eyes tightly as the recoil shook through his arms. "Now, Dick, was that really so difficult?" Dick opened his eyes.

Gotham flashed before his mind. The mark on the target was so clean, a perfect bulls-eye on the red and white surface. Messier images flooded his subconscious, bullet holes marring the bodies of men, women, and children. The anger that had crossed Bruce's face every time they had found a homicide by fire-arm case had always made him afraid and sad for the older man.

And the Joker… the pain… the blood. Batman, yelling. His own voice, screaming, incoherent, through the waves of pain. He dropped the gun, starting at the metallic clang it made on the floor, and grabbed his upper arm as memories of the wound resurfaced. He was vaguely aware of Slade calling his name. He stumbled backwards, his grip on his arm turning painful as he told himself to calm down. It was in the past. He wasn't hurt. He was just having a flashback. He fell to his knees as he fought to take in air, even as, in the corner of his vision, he saw Slade kneel before him to help him maintain his balance. He felt the man's hands on his shoulders.

"Dick?" Slade sounded surprisingly gentle. "Breathe." Dick vaguely noted that Wintergreen had come in at some point.

"Is he alright?" he heard the other man ask Slade. "I told you not to push him so soon. Let him get used to the idea for God's sake."

"Will, you are not helping," Slade snapped back. "Dick, breathe. No, not like that. Close your mouth." Dick couldn't, he couldn't get enough air. The thought vaguely crossed his mind that he looked like a floundering fish. His panic increased as Slade grabbed his wrists and forcibly spun him around and pulled Dick against his chest. He struggled, but a sharp shake made him stop. "No, Dick, stop fighting." Slade crossed his wrists across his chest and held him still. "Breathe, as I do. Close your mouth." Dick did. "In though your nose," Dick took a weak inhale through his nose. "Out through your mouth. No, slower. In… out."

After a few minutes, Dick was breathing normally again, although his limbs were still trembling ferociously and he felt light headed.

"Are you alright?" Slade asked him, loosening his hold.

"Y—yeah. I'm fine." Slade released him, and stood, holding his hand out for Dick to take. He helped the boy rise. "I'm-I'm sorry."

"Care to explain that?" Slade asked.

"I-I don't like guns." Dick answered simply.

"Clearly. Would you care to elaborate?" Slade asked, crossing his arms casually across his chest as he leaned against the table. Dick ran his hands over his hair, the soft, short feeling oddly soothing.

"You don't know?" he asked. But then, it wasn't widely known. Bruce knew. The Justice League knew. Alfred, Leslie, Barbara… but no one else. Not the Titans. Not the media. He had a scar from it, but that could be passed off as anything. He had lots of scars from the years as Robin. When Slade was silent, he continued. "The—" he swallowed. "Bruce and I are on poor terms because… he wanted me to stop being Robin. He thought it was too dangerous. The Joker—" he trailed off.

"He shot you?" Slade asked quietly, his tone implying genuine curiosity. Dick nodded, his hand returning to his upper arm. "I—apologize, Dick. I didn't mean to remind you of such memories. I should not have forced your hand so soon. Yes, you will learn to shoot, but, clearly, it was too soon." Dick nodded. "Take the afternoon off. You may visit your friends, if you wish." Dick nodded again. "Go collect yourself. Wintergreen will escort you to their new quarters shortly."

* * *

Dick sat on his bed, resting his head on his hands. Bruce had wanted him stop being Robin because of guns. If Slade got what he wanted, he would stop being Robin. Robin would never shoot a gun. Robin would never kill.

He sighed. He couldn't handle all of this right now. For now, he was Dick. He could handle that.

He walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror, taking in his appearance for the first time in almost a month. He looked different without his hair. He had always worn his hair longer. He didn't look bad, he supposed, but it would take some getting used to. His eyes startled him the most. He hadn't looked at them often these last few years. He took in the bruise blooming on his cheek from where Slade had hit him. He touched it lightly. Slade had apologized. He never thought he'd see the day. Maybe—maybe this time things really were different. If he did as he was told…

A knock on the door startled him. As it opened to reveal Wintergreen, Dick grabbed a sweatshirt from his drawer. Throwing it on over his head, he turned to face the man.

"Come," he said. "I'll take you to your friends." Dick nodded.


	10. Chapter 10: Split Personality

**A/n: Before I begin this chapter, I just want to take a minute to sincerely thank each and every one of you for your reviews and patience. You are the best readers a girl could have. I really love you guys! **

**Since you have all been begging me for a Robin/Raven friendship moment to make an appearance, I wrote it in for you. **

**Also, sorry about getting so canon-y in this chapter… there is going to be quite a bit of canon-y-ness in this story, so if you have any questions, please let me know. **

**As always, let me know if there is something you want to see, I am always up for ideas on how to next torture our dear boy. How are we liking the fact that now he's Dick, by the way? **

**Any way, on with the show! **

Slade returned to his quarters and sat down, removing his mask and running hand over his face. That had certainly been unexpected.

Clearly there were many things he had yet to learn about the boy. He had lost his temper quickly, but had maintained control, giving the boy only a sharp smack to the face when he defied him. He regretted it now. Seeing the boy that way, shaking, struggling for air… it had reminded him of something he had very nearly forgotten.

Robin was a wonder, well known for his skill, determination, and defiant streak in the villain community. Others in the villainous underground had spoken of him in near reverent tones, confusion consuming them at the thought that they had been bested by a teenager.

Robin was a wonder, but underneath, he was just a child. He was Richard Grayson, a frightened, scared, confused orphan wishing dearly for love and support. He didn't receive it from his former mentor, so he sought it elsewhere: the public. And he had gained their love, fighting for their protection, their safety while the sniveling worms cowered in their hovels and their brothels, squandering their precious lives away.

The boy had yet to learn the evils of the world. True, Gotham had shown him much, but he had never truly understood the depravity of the world, that much was clear. His little episode over the guns had convinced Slade of that.

But he could hardly blame the boy, now that he knew the reason. The first gunshot wound is always the hardest, Slade knew all too well. Due to his… characterizations, he had avoided injury in the army, even on the mission that ended his service days. He had had no worries about facing the Viet Cong, even so recently after the process. He had returned to base without a scratch, supporting an injured Wintergreen. The Viet Cong had not been so lucky. He had been careful then, not allowing himself to be caught off guard. Until Addie had changed everything. Yes, he knew the boy's suffering well, though he supposed being shot in the arm was nothing compared to being shot in the eye.

But no matter. It was clear to him now that Dick was much more than he appeared to be. The boy feared him, he knew, but Wintergreen had been right. Separating the two entities, Robin from Richard, had brought out a whole new side of the boy.

He would see how Dick moved forward from this. The boy had agreed to being called Dick, which led Slade to believe he was, in a way, removing himself from the situation in the only way he knew how. All the better; it would be much easier to mold his apprentice from a clean slate then to forcibly break the boy wonder.

The game had changed. The boy would need support, guidance. Robin was trained, Robin was defiant. Dick was eager to please, and ready to learn, but with all of Robin's skill.

So be it.

* * *

Dick followed Wintergreen down the twisting hallways of the haunt. The old man was tall. Not as tall as Slade, but taller than Dick. In a way, he reminded Dick of Alfred. He seemed decent. He had told Slade off for forcing him to shoot the gun, and he was led to believe that Slade's change of personality was at least partially due to his presence as well. He couldn't help but be grateful to the man for that. There had been a moment when he was sure Slade was going to lose it on him, but he had gotten off mildly with just a slap.

He was horrified to realize that a small voice inside him called out, "Didn't you drive him to it?"

He forced the thought back. No one deserved to be hit. No one deserved to be kidnapped, blackmailed, hurt. It was something that was always a possibility in his line of work, but that didn't make it right.

They reached a large door, similar to his, but with multiple keypads. Wintergreen glanced at him, eyebrow raised, and, getting the hint, he rolled his eyes and looked away as the man entered the code. He made to enter the room, but the old man stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

"I know what he's done to you previously, Dick, but he's not all bad." With that, he released Dick and walked away.

* * *

Dick opened the door carefully, closing it behind him. It locked with a whir and a click. He tested the knob, but pulled his hand back with a wince. The handle had sent a shock through his body, jolting his nerves.

He glanced around the room. It was the shape of a Hexagon, each wall containing a door. He could only assume that four of them led to rooms for the Titans, but as for the remaining two, he had no idea. The large room he was standing in at the moment had a couch on it, and there were some books on a bookshelf to his right. He glanced over the titles briefly, nothing holding his interest. He saw cameras in each corner. Well played; cameras in the room where they would all meet. Slade would no doubt be keeping an eye on them.

The Titans, having heard the door close, came out of their rooms one by one, lighting up when they saw that it was him.

"Robin!" Starfire called, hurrying forward to hug him. He leaned into her embrace, relishing the first compassionate human contact he had had in nearly a month. Although Slade had been surprisingly kind in easing him down from his panic attack earlier… he had been sure that a beating was coming when the man had grabbed his wrists, but instead, the man had coached him through breathing, calmly explaining how to… no. He had to stop thinking of him as a nice guy. If he let himself believe that Slade was a decent human being, he didn't want to know what else he would allow himself to do.

"Hey, Star," he said, returning her embrace. The other Titans greeted him similarly.

"Nice threads, man," Cyborg said, looping his thumb around Robin's in a handshake before pulling him into a gentle, brief hug, being wary of his still bruised back. Beast Boy did the same, though a little more roughly.

Raven, surprisingly, hugged him gently, and then pulled away, looking him in the eye searchingly. He gave her a small nod, letting her know he was alright.

"What did you do?" she said, sarcastically, noting the bruise on his cheek.

"Oh, the usual. Kicked a puppy, pantsed a nun, you know," he replied, smirking weakly, although the joke sounded a bit hollow due to his panic attack induced exhaustion.

"Seriously, man," Cyborg said. "You must have done something to get him to move us in here. You ok, Rob?" Dick shrugged.

"I guess. I haven't really _done_ anything yet, just…" he ran his hands over his hair. "Can you guys do me a favor?" They all nodded.

"Of course, dude," Beast Boy said quietly.

"Don't… don't call me Robin. Not right now at least." They looked at him, confused. "I—the things he's having me do… the things he wants me to learn. I can't…" he sighed. "I just can't handle being two people right now, and he's decided that, for now at least, he wants me to be Dick Grayson." He noticed their perplexed looks. "I know, I don't get it either, but… I—" he swallowed heavily. "I have to do what he says."

He looked different. Something had changed in him. Seeing his eyes made a world of difference. With the mask, he was so hard to read, even to those who knew him well. Without it, he was an open book. He was hurting. Not physically; his _soul_ was hurting. She could see it all too easily. He held himself differently, now. His shoulders were slightly hunched, his hands shoved into the pockets of the hoodie he wore. His usually over confident persona was nowhere to be found. He was still confident, to be sure, but he seemed so different.

"If Dick Grayson is who you need to be right now," Raven said, "then be him. But don't push Robin away completely. We need Robin… _you_ need Robin." He met her eyes.

Everyone was silent for a few minutes before Dick said, "So… can I see your rooms?"

* * *

Their rooms were fairly similar to his. There were a few changes of clothes for each of them in a set of drawers, a bed, and a nightstand in each room. When he asked, he learned that the two doors in the main area that didn't lead to their rooms led to bathrooms, one for the girls, one for the boys. Overall it was a pretty decent living space, all things considered. They definitely looked better rested and happier than last time he had talked to them. He would just have to keep it that way.

As Raven showed him her room, they talked. The Titans couldn't enter each other's rooms, they had told him. If they tried, sladebots were in the room within seconds, forcing them back into the main area or into their own rooms. Dick, however, could apparently enter any of the rooms he wished. He supposed it was something to do with the microchip. If they were planning anything, his adrenaline levels would spike, and Slade would know. He told them as much. At the moment, he and Raven were alone.

"You know you're being watched?" Dick said, sitting on her bed.

"Yes, but not in here." Raven responded. "I've checked everything twice. There is nothing. It would appear Slade does have some semblance of respect for privacy."

"And it's not like you could really plan something alone and then pull it off without telling everyone," he reasoned. "You would have to tell the others, and that would have to be in the main area. He knows that, that's why the cameras are in there." His brow furrowed in confusion. "What about at night though? He has to sleep sometimes, even if it is just for a few hours."

"The doors lock," Raven informed him. We aren't allowed out until the next morning." Dick nodded. "Yours too?"

"Yeah," he replied. "Locks at ten after ten and doesn't open again until morning unless one of them comes and punches in the code." He had tested his door before passing out the night before, just to be sure.

"One of them?" Raven asked.

"Slade or Wintergreen, his associate." She raised an eyebrow. "I don't know who he is yet, just that Slade knows him. He seems ok though, got on Slade's case today when…" he trailed off. "When he tried to make me do something I didn't want to do." She continued to stare at him. He sighed, dropping his head into his hands. "He—he wants me to learn to kill, I think, Raven." Her eyes widened and she sat down next to him.

"Ro—Dick, are you sure?"

"He had me fire a gun today, Raven." He rose and started pacing. "I didn't want to. He kept trying to make me, but I wouldn't do it, so—" he gestured vaguely at the mark on his cheek. "I still said no, but he… he pushed the gun into my hands and pulled the trigger." A smirk appeared on his face. Raven grew concerned; he was clearly distraught. "But—I won…" he said quietly, turning to face her. "He put the gun in my hands, but _he_ pulled the trigger."

"You did win," she agreed, giving him a small smile, even as his fell from his face. "Dick?"

"But—but he'll make me… he'll make me ki—" he couldn't finish the thought.

"Dick," Raven said, "Look at me." He complied. "We will find a way out of here."

Raven never thought she had seen anything as terrible as the resigned hopelessness that crossed his face when she said that.


	11. Chapter 11: Not Broken

**A/n: Hey, I thought since I've been doing good about updating, I could respond to some reviews without getting mauled… so, review responses are below. In other words, I have decided to get back into shape and learn Parkour. I know, judge me as you will. I think Parkour is really similar to a lot of the stuff Robin does, and it will help me write him better. Aslo, it looks really fun. **

**Thaliag.2: Thank you so much! Seriously, you have no idea how much the info will help! And I'm glad you are liking the story still. **

**Ultimate Anime Fan: Thanks, I am glad you enjoy that concept, it's going to be major in this story. **

**SladeRavenFan: I'm a little confused as to whether or not you liked the Robin and Raven moment, but I'm glad you liked Slade's part! Yeah, Robin (Dick) is a little agnsty right now, but he'll sharpen up soon enough. **

**Alyoshaman: Oh yes, just you wait. Batman is going to play a very big role in this, soon enough. **

**Anon: I love your reviews. I really do. I just wanted to let you know that. **

**OfeliaWolf: Will do, love. The updates are coming fairly often now, as you may have noticed, haha. I finally decided to stop being lazy. **

**Sky the white dragon: I'm glad you are still reading, still loving it! I hope I make you proud! **

**The Amethyst Eyes: You should get a tumblr! And yes, Robin got a room! And yes, as you have seen now, the Titans also got rooms! Hope you are enjoying the story. **

Dick helped Wintergreen with the lunch dishes as he mulled over Raven's words. _We need Robin. You need Robin. _

But it was Robin who had gotten them into this mess. Robin's skills, Robin's abilities, Robin's over confidence and blind determination that had caught Slade's attention. Robin who had spent long nights obsessing over Slade despite his friends' pleas that he let it go.

With everything else that was happening, he had a hard enough time coping; he couldn't handle the crushing guilt as well. When Slade had called him Richard, it had thrown him off for a minute, but if Slade wanted him to be Richard Grayson, so be it. In his current situation, he knew there was little use in fighting the man. In a way, he was thankful.

Robin could never do the things that Slade expected him to do. Robin had been born of good and raised in justice, but Dick…

Dick had, at one point, been hell bent on vengeance, an eye for an eye. After losing his parents so quickly, so unexpectedly, just because someone else decided they shouldn't live anymore, he had been willing to kill. So maybe Robin couldn't do the things Slade wanted him to, but maybe Dick could.

Robin couldn't get them out of this, not right now, at least… but maybe Dick could.

So he would let Robin bide his time for the time being, just while he thought things through, thought of a plan.

Because right now, Robin couldn't get that out. But down the road, if things progressed much further, Dick wasn't sure he would be able to either.

* * *

Slade had entered the room as they had finished drying the dishes. A pointed look from Wintergreen told him to be careful, that the boy was still in a fragile state. He had thought that allowing him to visit his friends more freely would brighten his spirits, but he had returned in little better condition than he had left him in.

The morning's incident had clearly shaken the boy more than Slade had expected. He had, granted, been anticipating some resistance but the boy seemed to have regressed, abandoning the Robin persona entirely.

Even the way the boy was carrying himself was so resigned, defeated. That would have to change. He suspected that the Dick was merely shaken; it was startling to realize that you really had no control over you life. He would come to accept it soon enough, Slade knew. He had better. He would not allow Dick to be so disheartened. As he had said, it was the boy's fire, after all, that had led Slade to him. He needed some molding, true, but the boy could not be broken so quickly. Where was the fun in that?

"Dick," he said, approaching the boy, but keeping his tone neutral. "Since I allowed you free time earlier, we shall resume training now. Sparring, in ten minutes. Do not be late, apprentice." The boy nodded, and Slade left the room silently.

* * *

"Up," he called, watching the boy rise, panting to his feet, once more. "Come, apprentice, you can do better than that surely."

Dick wiped his lip with his sleeve. Slade had been beating him easily; he had no desire to fight right now, even if it was simply for training purposes.

Slade's eye narrowed in thought. The boy was barely trying. If he wanted him to put effort into this, he would have to give him something to fight for. Since he had taken away everything the boy knew and held dear, that left him with few options but to goad him into it. Perhaps it wasn't the wisest course of action, all things considered, but then again…

Perhaps giving the boy a reason to work harder would be worthwhile in the end. And if it inched the plan further along, then so much the better. That in mind, allowing the slightest amount of superiority to his tone, he said, "Surely Wayne would not have tolerated such poor performance?"

There. That got the boy's attention. At once, his posture stiffened, his eyes narrowed, his chin tensed in defiance as he ground his teeth in impatience. "Don't talk about him," the boy spat out, flinging his fist blindly at Slade. Slade caught his fist easily, tossing him to the floor, though not viciously.

"Why ever not?" he countered slyly. "Surely, being in the same position he once filled, I am not asking too much by requesting the same performance?"

"Then it's not too much for me to request the same treatment?" Dick replied, eyes glinting dangerously as he looked up at Slade from the floor.

Well played. Slade had heard tell that Robin was a master of interrogation, when in the right state of mind. But Slade knew how to push the boy, and push him he did. Crouching down beside the boy, he continued, "He wasn't rough with you? Hard on you? But there's a difference between he and I, Dick."

"Yeah, he didn't hit me," Dick replied. Slade ignored him.

"He didn't _appreciate_ you." Dick stilled. Slade knew he had his complete attention. "He saw your potential, of course, and used it to his advantage, but he didn't appreciate how gifted you truly are."

He had said enough. The boy was much more alive now, much more focused. He rose to his feet once more, and, tossing the boy a bo staff, retrieved one for himself as well.

"Come," he said, taking a stance. The boy hesitated slightly, before a small smirk appeared on his face, and he charged forward.

Excellent. He countered easily, but the boy was not deterred. They sparred vigorously until Dick was too tired to continue, and the Slade let him return to his room for a shower. Meanwhile, he needed to have a talk with Wintergreen.

* * *

Clark Kent had barely had time to write the news the last few weeks, let alone watch it. Therefore it came as quite a shock to him when he heard.

"Hey, Kent," Deborah said, coming up behind him twirling her glasses in her hand. "Chief's got an assignment for you. Big one."

"Oh?" he said, turning in his chair to face her. "And what is that?"

"The Bat's brat," she said, as if that were all the answer in the world. His brow furrowed.

"Robin?" he questioned, his worry growing. "What about him? He get hurt or something?"

"Nah," she replied, waving her hand dismissively. "He and that group of kids he runs around with been missing for about a month now. Been kept pretty low key until now, no one thought much of it, since they've run off at random before. Boss wants you to try to find out where they might be." He nodded.

"Alright, I'll get right on it. They're out in—where was it, Jump?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, will do. Would you excuse me, Deborah? I haven't been feeling too well, and was actually about to head home." He said, standing and putting on his coat.

"Sure thing," she said, walking away. "Feel better."

He gathered his things quickly and left the office shortly after. Rushing towards Fifth and Elm, he entered the disabled phone booth and waited impatiently for the beam to recognize him. Once he was inside the Watchtower, he immediately removed his civilian clothing, donning the Superman identity.

Ignoring the greetings of Diana and Barry, who followed his lack of response with a rude hand gesture, he immediately contacted Bruce.

"Clark?" the man sounded tired.

"What the hell is going on, Bruce?" He snapped, unable to hide his irritation and his worry for Dick.

"I don't—" Bruce began, but Clark was having none of it.

"Where is he, Bruce? What aren't you telling us?" He heard Bruce sigh. And in that moment, he knew he wasn't going to like what he was about to hear.


	12. Chapter 12: Top Priority

**A/n: I'm going to reply to reviews again! Beware! **

**In other news, since this story seems to have a pretty good following thus far, what would you guys think about me starting a yahoo group for it? There would be polls, questions, discussion threads, etc. Let me know! **

**Captain Planet: I am glad that you are enjoying Wintergreen and thank you for reminding me to add the page breaks! I can't believe I forgot! As far as the violence goes, I tried to explain the mentality behind the brutality (no pun intended), but if you would like a more in depth explanation, PM me at any time. **

**OfeliaWolf: Hahaha I know, the JLA is a bit out of it right now, but just you wait. And I'm glad you like it! **

**SladeRaveFan: I have heard from quite a few people that it could have been happier, and I agree, but for now, Robin (Dick) needs to be depressed… you'll see! **

**Sky the white dragon: I know! Superman! Can you stand it?**

**The Amethyst Eyes: Haha I am glad that you are liking the story, and I feel like I owe it to you guys to update faster now! Glad it's so "page turning" and we have the same favorite characters!**

**Rae: I don't mean for the Robin/Raven to sound romantic, I may need to go through and revamp those parts… I meant for it to be more of a close friends deal.**

**Thaliag.2: Thank you as always, love. I've been reading some of your stuff lately, and my goodness you are great! Thanks again for finding info for me! **

**Ultimate Anime Fan: No, the honorary Titans won't really be in here much. Sorry. **

"He's a constant mystery, Will." Slade informed his friend as they settled down to their drinks.

It was a ritual that dated back to their first days out of the army. It had been a silent night the day they were dishonorably discharged for insubordination. Will had sat, nursing his wounds, and after a good while, Slade had simply poured the man a drink. Every time they were together since, they shared a small drink.

"He speaks of Wayne very little, and only when pushed. He speaks so highly of the man, and clearly thinks along the same lines, but it's almost as though he hates him."

"That could prove useful," Will replied, swirling his tumbler absently. "But be careful. You saw what happened when you pushed him earlier." Slade nodded. "What has the he said of Wayne thus far?"

"At first he seemed convinced that the Bat would come swooping in to save his precious brat, but I quickly dissuaded him of that notion. And then today he compared me with the man, saying that Bruce would never hit him."

Will nodded thoughtfully. "I can see how he would draw the conclusion that the two of you are similar. Slade raised his eyebrow; he had long since removed his mask. "Wayne saw the boy's potential, taught him how to utilize it," the man said, very nearly quoting what his friend had said to the boy not hours before. "You are both, from hear-say, determined to no end, feared by heroes and criminals alike, and, from the boy's perspective, you are trying to replace his father." He met Slade's eye. "You should take his words to heart. Ease up on the lad. Smacking him around every time he bats an eye will get you nowhere. You should have called me sooner. The damage you inflicted on that boy, over back talk, Slade? Really, it was unnecessary. Was your goal to make him hate you even more? Or was fear your objective?" Slade's eye narrowed as he took another sip of his drink. "Ah, of course. Fear precedes awe, hmm?"

"I have worked with the boy before, Will. I know what he responds to," he hissed. "You think I would purposefully destroy any chance I had of molding him?"

"Very well. Just be careful. From this point on, every move is crucial. You are starting to gain his trust." Slade scoffed. "Yes, you are. It is small but it is there. The boy has accepted that, for the time being at least, he is here, and that you hold the cards. He has chosen to allow himself to be Richard, just as we had been hoping. At the moment, you have, essentially, a clean slate to work with, though I doubt hitting him earlier helped you there. Nor did goading him about Wayne."

"My methods, though unconventional, have worked thus far."

"Be that as it may, I suggest you lighten up on the talk of Wayne. It will only remind the boy of his past, and we care little for that. It is his future, that we wish to mold. Separate him from Wayne, but always have him in your back pocket."

Slade nodded, and finished his drink. Will did the same, and the two went their separate ways, Will to prepare dinner, and Slade to work.

* * *

The Watchtower felt colder than usual as the Justice League assembled. Batman stood at the head of the curved table, tense and intimidating as ever.

"This meeting of the Justice League has been called due to…" Batman paused, taking a deep breath. "Matters of the utmost importance to me." The Leaguers looked perplexed, brows furrowed in confusion, until Diana spoke up.

"D-Robin?" she breathed in horror. Batman's eyes simply narrowed in confirmation. Superman stepped in, continuing where Batman had left off.

"It will become national news tomorrow morning that the Teen Titans… are missing." The Leaguers murmured worriedly until Superman raised a hand, asking for silence to continue. "I, myself have just received news of this," he said with a pointed look towards the Dark Knight.

"But," Barry said, ever the voice of reason. "If we are just hearing about this, shouldn't we give them a grace period? Don't they tend to run off for a few weeks at a time every now and then? Perhaps we should give them some time before we—"

"It's been almost a month," Batman interjected. "Twenty-seven days." Barry's eyes widened. "I've been up and down Jump several times. Whoever has them is good." Walking to the mainframe, Batman's fingers flew across the keyboard for a few moments, pulling up security footage from the last known sighting of the Titans.

The date on the bottom of the screen read November 18. Diana sighed sadly, and the other Leaguers felt pangs of sympathy at the significance of the day. They watched as the Titans walked onto the roof of what seemed to be a restaurant, seating themselves at a round table and picking up menus. The cybernetic teen started arguing with the green boy animatedly, clearly fighting in jest. The dark girl said something to the two as she lowered her hood. The Tamaranean joined in after a few minutes, laughing happily at her friends' antics, but none of the League had eyes for any of them but Robin. He held himself strangely, not the usual posture of the abundantly confident teen they all knew. He was slouched slightly, arms crossed on the table, attention clearly somewhere else.

The cybernetic teen spoke to the boy wonder, who responded shortly. A few minutes later, things clearly became too much for the boy, and he rose quickly and excused himself, bumping fists with the cyborg and leaving through the door they had come through.

Batman's hands returned to the keyboard, bringing up feed from another camera, inside the door Robin had just exited. They watched as he closed the door before letting his small smile fall and leaning heavily against it. Then, as they anticipated, he broke into a sprint, and was gone. Again, Batman brought up the footage from the rooftop camera.

The Titans were just about to begin eating their pizza when all of them simultaneously pulled out their communicators. Worry appeared on their faces as they immediately rose and left quickly.

"That is the last time the Titans were seen." Batman said, turning from the now dark screen. "The criminal underground knows nothing. I have found no clues as to their location. The only lead I have is this." He began typing yet again. "In searching the mainframe in Titan's tower, almost all of the villains documented showed no sign of perpetrating anything like this, save for one."

A data folder appeared on the screen, a picture staring at them all coldly from the left hand side. "Robin was targeted once before by a man who wished to make him his apprentice, train him in the ways of a criminal. He injected his friends with nanoscopic probes and threatened their lives unless Robin do as he say. The Titans know his as Slade. We know him as Deathstroke the Terminator."

"And therefore this has become a critical situation," Superman interjected. "Top priority: to find these kids—to find Robin—and bring them home."

* * *

Diana remained long after the others had dispersed, deep in thought. Deathstroke was a notorious assassin and mastermind, known for his manipulation skills as well as his seemingly infinite lives. The man, by all accounts should be dead forty times over by now, and yet, it would seem he had Dick. Bruce entered the room.

Glancing around quickly, and noting that no one else was present, she called out softly, "We'll find him, Bruce. We'll bring him home safe." Bruce turned to face her.

"We have to," he said, though there was something weary in his voice that she didn't like. He turned sharply, and his cape billowed behind him as he stalked back to the zeta beams.

* * *

Raven knew that many of the things Rob—Dick had told her, he had told her in confidence, and those things she kept to herself, but she also knew that the time had come. She would have to tell the others what Slade had made him do.

Knocking on each of their doors and gathering them in their commons area, she quietly told them what Dick had told her.

"Kill?" Starfire squeaked. "But Robin cannot—"

"He doesn't really have a choice, Star," Cyborg said darkly. His eyes met Raven's.

"This means—" he said, trailing off, not wanting Slade to hear, and knowing she would fill in the blanks. She nodded, turning to face Beast Boy.

"We have to get out of here… soon," she said pointedly. Beast Boy's ears dropped momentarily in confusion, before his eyebrows rose and he nodded slightly.

"Very soon," Starfire said, keeping up the ruse they had established. "Oh," she said, also looking at Beast Boy, "if only there were someone to help us."

* * *

Beast Boy wasn't the brightest in the bunch, and he'd be the first to tell you so, but he knew what he had to do. He had to find a way out.

He was the only Titan who could use their powers right now, so it all came down to him. He had found a small vent a few days ago underneath the bookshelf in their commons area. Powers or not, he still had his animal senses and instincts. He had heard a slight rattling, and, once he had identified the source of the sound, had sought out its location.

He knew that they were being watched, so he had walked to the bookshelf and picked up a book, studying it before "accidentally" dropping it. Crouching down to retrieve it, he had caught a glimpse of the vent, and now he had his escape plan.

He had to get out. He had to find Batman. He had to help his friends.

* * *

Dick dried his hair roughly with a towel as he stepped back into his room. He was still puzzled by the last few days events. Slade was being so… different.

He almost laughed at the thought of using the word nice to refer to Slade. _Yeah right,_ he thought bitterly. _Slade being nice would be weirder than Beast Boy eating meat. _

He let out a little snort of a laugh. Beast Boy had eaten meat, once, so he supposed miracles could happen. He snorted again. _Yeah, maybe if Slade's genetic code changed too…_

He dropped the towel, hair dripping down his neck, as realization hit him like a ton of bricks. _Code Ham and Eggs. _

The only time Beast Boy had ever eaten meat was when he had stolen his breakfast when his genetic code changed. The chemicals had interfered with his genetic makeup, and his genes had adapted accordingly. They must have done the same in response to whatever Slade was putting in their food.

His eyes widened and he started slightly as an alarm started ringing throughout the building. They widened further when he realized the implications.

_No._

He ran to his door, throwing it open and sprinting towards the Titans' rooms. If Beast Boy made it out, he wouldn't make it far alive.

* * *

Beast Boy waited half an hour after their talk in the commons area to take action. Slade wanted Robin to kill, and he knew he couldn't let it get that far. He didn't know what Slade had on Robin, but it was bad. If he could get out, get help, maybe they all stood a chance.

He got off of his bed and transformed. It felt so good after such a long time of not using his powers. He felt at peace with the world again, even as he changed into a spider and crept through the crack between the door and the floor. He scuttled as quickly as he could towards the vent, even as he heard the doors open and sladebots enter with food for the Titans.

He made it just as his door opened, they realized he wasn't there, and sounded the alarm.

Transforming again, this time into a mouse, he ran.

* * *

Dick ran faster than he had in a long time. Turning sharply, he nearly fell in his panic, scraping his hands on the concrete floor, but he pushed himself up and kept running. Rounding another corner, he stopped short and barely kept himself from slamming right into Slade.

Panting he looked at the man in a panic. "Slade…"

"Find him," was all the man said before walking past Dick and around the corner he had just rounded himself. Dick didn't need any more word than that. He started running again until he came to a fork in the paths.

He forced himself to breath through his nose quietly as he listened. Closing his eyes, he waited, his own heartbeat blocking out all other sounds, until finally, he heard it. The pitter patter of tiny feet above him.

Jumping high and tucking his arms into himself, he sent his feet straight through the metal grate covering the vent. Quickly flipping himself, he landed in his feet in the narrow crawl space provided by the ventilation system. A green mouse sat before him.

"Dude—" Beast Boy said. "Tell me what to do."

"Go back to your room," Dick bit out. "You don't know what—"

"Then tell me so I can—"

"I can't!" Dick whispered, the sound echoing throughout the small space.

"Dude, I'm going. I'll come back for you all. I promise."

"No, Beast Boy, really… if—"

"Hey, man, everything is gonna be ok, you just have to tr—"

"If you leave this building you are going to die, Beast Boy!" Dick hissed.

"And if I don't, who else is gonna die, Robin?" Dick blinked at him, before bowing his head and breathing out slowly, closing his eyes. Beast Boy was his only hope.

"Be careful," he whispered lowly. When he opened his eyes, Beast Boy was gone.


	13. Chapter 13: A Change of Plans

**A/n: So I didn't really get a response to the yahoo group thing, but just in case, I made one! It's called The Watchtower, and it's still in the works, but if you want to join, PM me for the address. **

**Captain Planet: Keep your secret identity as you will, I won't pry, but indulge me this: do I know you? I will keep updating, have no fear. I'll work on Wintergreen, also. **

**DarkMousyRulezAll: Haha thank you! I appreciate the enthusiasm. **

**Thaliag.2: Thank you! Glad you are still liking it! And thank you again for finding info for me. I appreciate it so much!**

**SladeRavenFan: Glad you liked it, and glad the tension showed! I tried! I'll work on Wintergreen, I'm still getting used to writing him, though I have read Rena Redhead and Hanna Sedai's fics, they are brilliant. **

**OfeliaWolf: Beast Boy is pretty great, and I can't blame you for being on Slade's side. Evil though he is, you have to love him.**

**Anon: Yup. Uh oh. **

Dick leapt to the ground, his heart still racing. Either he had just made the best decision of his life, or his worst mistake yet. Suddenly, Slade's voice echoed through the building, and Dick noted the small speakers of an intercom system above him and to the left.

"Apprentice, report." Dick took a deep breath, composing himself, before turning around and walking back the way he came.

He entered the main room to see Slade sitting in his throne like chair, slightly above Dick. Wintergreen stood by his side, both waiting for him. Slade gestured to the area in front of him expectantly.

Sighing, preparing himself for whatever outcome this newest failure would have, he made his way to the spot Slade had indicated, sinking to his knees before his master. His blood ran cold when Slade laughed slightly.

"Your humility is refreshing, Dick, but you may rise." Dick stood, feeling very much relieved. On good terms with him or not, he hated kneeling before the man. It made him feel small and vulnerable, not to mention the utter embarrassment it caused him.

"Thank you," he said quietly.

"Thank you—?" Slade said insistently.

"Thank you, Master," Dick replied without hesitation. "You wanted a report?" he asked.

"Indeed," Slade replied. "As you have returned to me alone, I should presume—?" he trailed off, waiting for Dick to fill in the blanks.

"He escaped," Dick replied a tad too quickly. He forced a grimace back at his own stupidity.

"Do not lie to me, apprentice," Slade said, though he did not sound angry. Dick looked up at him questioningly for a moment. When Slade made no further comment, Dick felt himself relax slightly. Slade knew he had let Beast Boy go, but he wasn't doing anything about it. Not yet, anyway; he wouldn't let his guard down so quickly.

"Sorry," he said, eyes flickering to Wintergreen who nodded encouragingly. The man reminded him of Alfred slightly; he found his mere presence comforting. "He—he can use his powers again, that's how he got out." Slade steepled his fingers in thought.

"Interesting," he said. "I should have anticipated something like this happening. Have similar occurrences taken place before?" Dick nodded.

"Just once. He was hit with some chemicals from an animal testing lab we were sent to shut down. His genetic code changed, gave him a new form to shift into, though for the first few days he couldn't control it," he said. His eyes widened slightly as he realized that he had just given Slade information that he would normally never have told him.

"I see," Slade replied. "Well no matter." He rose, walking to the mainframe. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the boy flinch slightly. A pointed look from Wintergreen had him turning to the boy once more. "You disobeyed me, yes?" The boy nodded fearfully.

"I did," he said.

"And in what way, Dick, did you disobey me?" he asked, making sure to keep his voice level.

"I—I let him escape, and I" he swallowed thickly. "I lied to you, Master," he finished, nearly a whisper, shocked to find he felt truly ashamed of himself. It had been such a simple task…

"Then you understand, apprentice, what I must do?" Slade said, almost sympathetically. Dick opened his mouth to protest, but Slade's gaze hardened, and he simply nodded shakily. He had done disobeyed. He had failed. He knew the consequences.

Slade activated the mainframe and punched in a code. A dark haired woman appeared on the screen, quirking an eyebrow as she took in Dick standing behind Slade.

"Madame Rouge, I presume?" Slade purred. "I have some information that I believe you will find… rather intriguing."

* * *

Beast Boy flew until he could barely move his wings. He landed on the outskirts of Jump City, perching on a tree by the bus station. He had done a quick circle over the building Slade was using as his haunt. It was on the other side of town, in a shady area that even villains didn't often visit, if they could help it. He knew he would need to know where Slade was keeping his friends if he was going to help them.

Transforming back into his human form, he caught a glimpse of himself in a nearby window. He had lost some weight, but he had regained some of his muscle from the past few days of using the gym. A few people stopped to stare at him.

The Titans were missing. Seeing one of them would raise suspicion, and the ruckus that that would be sure to cause wouldn't be good for any of his friends, least of all Robin. Whatever Slade had on him, it was good.

When he had met Robin in the ventilation system, he had had this wild look in his eye. Beast Boy's animal instincts told him that it was panic. Robin's words had only confirmed it. Beast Boy had to get to Batman, fast. That was what Robin had asked them to do on their first escape attempt. _Tell Batman. _So that's what he would do. But he wouldn't make it all the way to Gotham looking like this.

Ducking into an alley, he transformed into a mouse again. He ran into a nearby store as quickly as he could, waiting until the store clerks went to the back before grabbing a shirt, hoodie, and jeans and running out of the store. By the time the alarm started ringing, signifying his shoplifting to the associates, he was already two blocks down, and changing in another alley.

Pulling the hood of the sweatshirt over his head, he made his way to the bus station. He found the bus heading to Gotham, and, transforming again, this time into an ant, sneaked onto it.

He waited until the bus was well on its way, many of the passengers asleep, before he quickly transformed into his human form again. He leaned back into his seat, desperately wanting to rest, but feeling far too on edge to sleep. It was going to be a long ride.

* * *

Clark had never seen Bruce so on edge. The man was working himself half to death, following every possible lead, researching everything he could find on Deathstroke, trying to find any possible location the criminal might use as a hideaway.

Most disturbingly, they had found a file in the Titans' mainframe dictating the effects of a hallucinogen on Robin a few months past. There were notes about the overall reactions to the drug, and pictures of Robin after it had worked it's way out of his system.

The kid looked horrible, covered in bruises and scratches. According to the injury list accompanying the pictures, he had had a black eye, three cracked ribs, two broken, a large burn mark on his back, a sprained wrist, a bruising over sixty percent of his body. If this was an accurate representation of what Slade had done, and could do, to Robin overnight, Clark didn't want to know what state the boy was in now. Bruce's eyes had narrowed and, if possible, his typing speed had doubled.

The man was radiating exhaustion and, unsurprisingly, guilt. Clark knew that he and Dick had parted on poor terms, but after the disaster with the Joker, the league couldn't fault either of them. Bruce had been justified in his concern for Dick, and Dick had been justified in wanting to remain Robin. That didn't make it any less hard on them when Dick packed up and left.

Clark had missed the kid running around the Watchtower, cracking jokes, wreaking havoc, causing mayhem. Dick was practically his nephew, and it had been particularly hard on Superman to hear that the boy had been shot and, later, that he was moving to Jump. He couldn't imagine what it had been like for Bruce when the boy left.

Though he would never admit it, and seldom showed it to those outside his close friends, Bruce cared for the boy deeply. He loved him like a son, and he had only been trying to do right by Dick when he told the boy to step down as Robin. Now Bruce was trying to do right by him again, by finding him and getting him out. And Clark would help him anyway he could.

He walked around to the second screen of the mainframe, opening the database and beginning his search. He wanted to find Dick almost as desperately as Bruce did. If only they could find a lead.

* * *

Dick sat on his bed, hands between his knees, desperately trying to gather his thoughts. He knew he should feel angry that Slade had given Madame Rouge Beast Boy's identity, but there was a part of him saying that it was only right. He had disobeyed Slade, after all, and he had been warned of the consequences. Slade had been lenient with him, he knew, and he was grateful that he had not yet given up any of the others identities, especially Batman's. Once Batman's identity was compromised, the whole League was compromised, and that was something that the world could not afford. He would just have to ensure that he didn't do anything else to anger his Mast—Slade.

It was almost strange, he thought as he lay down on the bed, this feeling. He had expected himself to be shocked, angry, something. Slade had, after all, just given one of his best friend's most valuable secrets away to the person who most wanted him dead. He should be fuming. He should feel something besides this numbness, but he just felt confused. His entire world had been tilted on its axis, and he didn't know which was was up. He felt off balance, but with each passing day, the world was starting to make sense again. He knew what he was expected to do, and the consequences should he do otherwise. As much as something within him screamed that this was wrong, he couldn't help but feel that maybe this was what he had to do. Listen to Slade, obey him, and no one gets hurt. That was simple enough, right? At least until they could get out of here. If they got out of here.

He sighed, mulling over these thoughts, as his door opened. Slade stood before him, hands clasped behind his back. Dick knew the man wouldn't do anything to him now. He had done nothing wrong since letting the changeling escape, and for that, he had, he supposed, already been punished. Still he rose to his feet, as he knew the man expected respect.

"Gather your things," Slade said. "Wintergreen will bring you a suitcase shortly."

"Sir?" Dick questioned, brows furrowing slightly as a small frown appeared on his face.

"With your former teammate on the loose, our location has been compromised. We shall have to relocate. Immediately." Dick nodded, remaining where he stood as Slade walked away and his door closed behind him.

His thoughts raced for a moment before he came to a conclusion. If Beast Boy made it to Batman, to the League, then they would come here. If Slade was moving them, then their efforts would be in vain. He had to do something, give the League a clue as to what was happening. He didn't know where they were going, but that didn't mean he couldn't help them help him. If Batman _would_ help him. He shook his head, clearing it of those thoughts. If Bruce wouldn't, Clark would. Diana would.

He hoped. He wasn't willing to miss this opportunity either way. And if the League got involved, so would the Batman, even if only to stop a villain, and not to help his ward.

Searching his bathroom as quickly as he could, he found nothing. Searching his drawers, he found his answer.

Prying open the belt buckle, he got a firm grip on the clasp and walked to his nightstand.

Ducking into a crouch, he set to work. By the time Wintergreen brought him his suitcase, he was finished, and the belt was with all of his other possessions on the bed, waiting to be packed.

When he followed Slade to the waiting car, inside which the Titan's were already waiting, he knew he had gotten away with it.

When he felt the needle pierce his neck, he knew that he had done the right thing.

And as he drifted into unconsciousness, he knew Batman would find it when he, as he surely would, tore the room apart.

Four simple words, meaningless to all others, carved into the underside of the second drawer, directly underneath the far left corner, where he had always kept a spare mask at Wayne Manor.

El ştie. Fii atent.


	14. Chapter 14: A New Frontier

**Captain Planet: Mystery is good, indeed, but I am very curious now to hear who you are. I'm almost tempted to try a little blackmail of my own, "No more updates until I know who Captain Planet is!" but I digress. Keep your identity for now… though I am very curious. I appreciate your feedback, as always! It is very helpful to get your constructive criticism! It inspires me to write better. The reason it's so sloppy right now is because I am pretty busy, and I know that if I stop to review it too carefully, or try to edit it myself, it will never get updated. The first few chapters I edited for over 2 years before I uploaded them, and even then I went through and rewrote them. Right now, I just find some time to write, sit down, write the chapters in one go, add line breaks and publish. I'll go back through when I have some more time and edit. **

**I have noticed that I am using certain phrases quite a lot too. I'll try to change it up a bit. I will also try your suggestion of reading odd sounding sentences aloud. **

**I'm glad you are enjoying the story, and I'm glad you like the content. More is to come, my friend! As for your theory, well I can tell you that you are spot on, and that all will be revealed in due time. Thank you again for all of your encouragement and criticism! Like I said, I really appreciate it! Let me know if you have any other suggestions, both for writing style, and for plot. I'm still finding things I want to add in to the story. **

**Lolibeagle: I know I PM'd you about this, but I'll repeat it for our other readers: all in good time, loves! All will be explained soon! **

**They Amethyst Eyes: I know! Run BB! Tell Daddy Bats and Uncle Supes what's what! I'll say it again: the meaning of the words will be revealed in time. And of course I forgive you! Just knowing you are still reading is so encouraging! **

**A/n: We are getting close to 100 reviews guys! I can't even believe it! This is officially my longest story to date, and I could not have made it this far without all of you! **

**I'll say it again, I'm starting a yahoo group called The Watchtower, and since I'm doing that I am going to make an open request for FAN ART! If anyone wants to try their hand at drawing some art, or side stories, for this fic, that would be incredible! **

**Alright, enough rambling! On with the show! **

Dick awoke to a slight throbbing behind his temples, a lingering effect of whatever drug he had been pumped full of. Wiping the cold sweat of sleep from his brow, he tried to gather his thoughts. He remembered waking up at least once, mid trip, and Slade silently pricking him with another syringe. That was to be expected, he supposed. Slade clearly didn't want him to know where they were. Sitting up with a groan, eyes squinting in the sunlight, he looked around.

He was in a room very similar to the one Slade had given him only days ago in Jump. It was small, but would serve his needs well. He had a nightstand, bed, and chest of drawers, as before. There was also a bookshelf with a few novels laying crookedly on the shelves, and a small door near the window leading to the bathroom. _Window!_

He stood slowly, glancing around the room. He didn't see any cameras, but his training wouldn't allow him to assume he wasn't being watched. He searched the room more carefully, running his hands along the walls and knocking, trying to see if there were any hollow spots. He carefully pulled himself on top of his dresser, getting a better view of the ceiling. He even checked underneath the bed to see if there were any sound capturing devices stuck to the frame.

Finding nothing, he allowed himself to relax. Walking to the window, hardly able to believe it, he tried the latch. He didn't know if he'd ever been as surprised as when the window swung open easily.

Again, instinct stopped him for doing anything rash. He opened the top drawer of his dresser and found his things already unpacked, most likely Wintergreen's doing. Pulling out a sweatshirt, he walked back to the window and tossed it through. Nothing.

But that didn't mean there weren't pressure points on the sill. He removed his shoe, placing it carefully on the ledge. Nothing. He slid the shoe all the way across and back, and still nothing. The window seemed innocent enough. He pulled his shoe back on, not having bothered with the laces beforehand.

Even so, he couldn't shake the feeling that something was off. This was too easy. If Slade wasn't watching him, he probably wasn't watching the Titans either. Assuming that he had given them similar quarters, then what was stopping them all from just ducking out the windows and escaping? He knew why he had to stay. If he tried to leave, Slade would take it out on everyone he loved. He had to stay. But why would the Titans?

Walking to the door, he pressed an ear against it, listening for any sound of Slade or Wintergreen. Determining that no one was coming, he made his way back to the window. He hoisted himself up and over, noting the drop to the ground was about five feet. Supporting his weight with his arms, he held himself above ground while he scanned for any pressure plates or trip wires, anything that would notify Slade. Just because he wasn't running away didn't mean he wanted Slade to know what he was doing.

He let himself drop to the ground. He would have to move quickly. He knew this probably wasn't the best idea, but he had to have some answers. He broke into a sprint.

After about 300 yards of dense jungle, leaping over fallen trees as he went, he nearly fell as his feet met a sudden lack of resistance. He looked down. Sand. A light breeze touched him as he stood, the crash of waves a dull roar all around him. Looking all around, he realized he was standing on a beach. Water stretched infinitely on in every direction.

This was how he was going to keep them here, he realized with a jolt. They were on an island.

It was with another jolt that he realized he had forgotten about his microchip, and that Slade was standing right behind him. _Crud. _

* * *

"Slade, I—" Dick said, turning to face the dark man. Slade raised a hand to silence him, but he didn't seem angry.

"Relax, child," he said, smirking at the way Dick's eyebrows raised at the unfamiliar title. "Do you think I would have left the window open if I had intended to keep you trapped inside? Things will be different here." He walked forward, gaze never leaving the ocean. "Peaceful, isn't it?" Dick looked up at the man beside him, eyes slightly narrowed in confusion.

Usually, something like this would have put Dick on edge, but the man seemed to truly want to just talk.

Slade felt the boy tremble slightly as he rested a hand on his shoulder, but slowly the boy relaxed under his touch. _Yes_, he thought. _Things will be different here. _

"How long was I out?" the boy asked, genuine curiosity lacing his tone.

"Three days," Slade replied neutrally. "You were still heavily under sedation when we arrived, and Will thought it best to just let you rest through the night." Dick nodded. He knew it had been over twenty four hours, though it was slightly disconcerting to hear he had been unconscious for three days. So much could have happened. Was Beast Boy even still alive? "Slade, Beast Boy... is he-?"

"Come," Slade said abruptly. "We have much to do." He turned and began making his way back to their new base, Dick hesitating a moment before following behind. He had purchased this island many years ago for Addie, as an anniversary gift. After things went sourly with her, it became a haunt he had formerly used quite often, but it had fallen into disuse once the boy wonder had caught his eye. Shortly afterward, he had relocated to Jump, leaving only for contracts every now and again.

He had chosen this location primarily because of its isolation, but it had the added bonus of being a fairly tranquil place. It would be much easier to keep his temper in check with the boy if he knew that he and his friends had no chance of escape. That concern, had, after all, been the cause of many of their problems at the base in Jump City.

He had been planning on bringing the boy here eventually; the changeling escaping only bumped up the arrival date.

The boy would do much better here. He was sure of it.

* * *

Beast Boy forced his eyes open as the bus finally rumbled to a halt on the outskirts of Gotham City. He had fallen asleep a few hours out of Jump, and woken when they were halfway through Kansas City. Since it had been a good while, he figured no one was looking for him, not yet, anyway. He stumbled to his feet, nearly toppling over as the pins and needles sensation of a sleeping limb flooded his left foot.

He made his way off of the bus, trying to gather his thoughts. If Robin was Dick Grayson, and Batman was Bruce Wayne, he had to find Bruce Wayne. And how do you find a billionaire? You find the biggest building.

Turning his attention to the rooftops, he glanced all around. There were too many buildings. Jump, while busy, had its rural areas. Things were more spaced out. Here, everything was crammed together, building after building. There weren't even any trees. The most disturbing thing to him was the fact that everything had an overtone of gray, even in the lingering sunlight. It looked like Johnny Rancid's fantasy version of Jump, dark and sinister. But Robin was so bright and colorful… how had he grown up here?

Shaking his head to clear his mind, he transformed and flew to the nearest rooftop. The higher altitude gave him a much better vantage point, and looming in the distance he saw his destination: Wayne Enterprises. He took off.

The building was very similar to the Jump City branch, though much taller. The five letters atop the building set an eerie glow over the surrounding blocks, seemingly illuminating part of Gotham. Kind of like Batman… the Dark Knight, yet Gotham's only light.

He landed on the roof, transforming back into his human form. Glancing around, he found a door leading down into the building. It was locked. _Figures,_ he thought. _I finally get here and no one's home. _He would have to get someone's attention, he knew. Might as well get the right person on the first try.

That in mind, he transformed into a gorilla and, swinging his massive fists around, broke down the door. Changing into a human again, he leaned against the wall and waited.

He didn't have to wait long. It took all of his effort not to cower as the shadow seemingly appeared from thin air, landing in a crouch and rising to his feet to leer at him from his drastically higher view point.

"You're a Titan," the man said with no preamble. His voice was hard and rough. Beast Boy nodded. "Tell me what you know."

**Short but sweet! Leave me some love! 100th Review, I can't wait for you! **


	15. Chapter 15: Lost in Translation

**A/n: Alright loves, thank you so much for bearing with me these past few days as you waited eagerly for an update! But first, an update on my life, and then review responses. **

**As some of you know, this past year has been very very difficult for me, which is part of why I stopped updating for so long. But today was quite possibly the best day of my life. Today I found out that 1. I got a raise. 2. I got a part in a musical. 3. The manager giving me trouble at work got fired. 4. My father got a job. I'm so ridiculously happy.**

**Now for review responses: **

**: Thank you love! Glad you are joining the audience! **

**Thaliag.2: So glad you are still reading love, I appreciate it so much! And good guess as to who it is, but read the last few lines again. It's not who you think.**

**Anon: I know right? I just keep making things harder on Boy Wonder**

**Lolibeagle: Thank you for being reviewer 102, and I'm so glad you love the story!**

**Sky the white dragon: Whassup 101? Glad you are still reading.**

**DarkMousyRulezAll: 100th Reviewer! An island. Glad you are feeling sympathetic towards our boy, but he's just so fun to torture. I know, BB's got this. DaddyBats for the win!**

**SladeRavenFan: You are 99, and that's still pretty great! Thank you for all of your support thus far! Glad you are enjoying!**

**READINGhearts17: Glad you are eagerly awaiting! **

**OfeliaWolf: Glad you enjoy it, I made it a tad longer. And no, I wouldn't do that to you guys!**

**Captain Planet: Once again, friend, you entertain me with your review. I will continue to update, and soon, I shall know. Or maybe not soon. I'm only about an eighth of the way through the story. Thanks for all the tips, I am listening, and I am trying. I edited some of the previous chapters, you may notice. Thanks again for reading and for giving me help!**

Beast Boy shifted uncomfortably, sliding down slightly in his seat as he once again became aware of all the eyes on him. Once he had finally swallowed, remembered how to breath and started telling Batman, "Robin told me to tell you—" Batman hadn't even let him finish his sentence before he had turned and jumped off the edge of the building. Secretly, Beast Boy had been relieved to be out from under that intense stare, but he knew the Dark Knight meant for him to follow, so he did. Landing in the alley, the man was nowhere to be seen, but when lights suddenly flooded his vision, Beast Boy realized where he had gone.

It took all of his strength not to squeal at the sight of the Caped Crusader's second most famous counterpart, after Robin, of course: the Batmobile. Forcing back his overwhelming awe in favor of getting back to the task at hand, he waited until the door opened and jumped in, sitting, much to his disbelief, at the right hand side of The Batman.

Next thing he knew, he was being beamed up to the Watchtower, and led to a large room where a few members of the League were sitting, attention focused on large screens showing information on Slade. Batman had vaguely gestured to a seat at the large table in the middle of the room and walked to the screens, Wonder Woman moving out of his way as he stalked towards her.

"Batman to League, calling an all League meeting. Now," the man had rumbled, before ending the transmission. He turned to face Beast Boy again.

"Where is my son?" Beast Boy forced himself to remember that any anger wasn't directed at him, easier said than done, and told the man what he knew.

"Robin—the Titans—they are in Jump. There's a run down building in the upper West side, no one goes there. That's where they are." Batman's eyes narrowed in thought.

"If you are in Jump, why didn't you escape sooner?" the man was clearly suspicious.

"Slade gave us something—our powers don't work. Well, mine do… genetic code thing. But the others ca—"

"And Robin?"

"I don't know. I don't know exactly what he has on him, but it's good. I've never seen Robin like that." His ears lowered as he tried, and failed, not to think of his friend so beaten down.

"Has he told you anything, anything at all that Slade knows? Something he's lording over him?" Batman said, sounding very much like one would when dealing with a petulant toddler.

"He knows his identity?" Beast Boy said, hopefully. The man stared at him. "And—"

"Mine," Batman replied monotonously.

"How did you—" Beast Boy stammered. He had heard the man was good, he was the best detective in the world after all, but Beast Boy hadn't told him that.

"How did you get my attention?" the man replied, quirking an eyebrow. _Oh. Right. Wayne Enterprises. _

The League had arrived shortly after, and though Batman had the floor, all eyes were on the newcomer.

Beast Boy had always thought it would be cool to see the Justice League in person, but not like this.

* * *

"As we had feared, it has been confirmed that Robin's identity has been… compromised," Batman said with a sigh. He forced back his panic as Diana's eyes widened, and Clark took a death grip on the table. The rest of the League jumped slightly as the table cracked. This had always been the worst case scenario where Robin was concerned. With the rest of the League it was different. They had powers, ways to defend themselves. With him and Robin, they had nothing. Their civilian lives were their safe haven. If Robin had had that taken away, there was no telling how to move forward from here. His son would, quite possibly, never be safe again.

"This changes things," Green Lantern said softly, keeping his tone mild. "If Robin has been compromised, then who knows who else has been compromised? Perhaps, for the time being, it would be wise to—"

"This changes nothing," Batman countered, daring the man to challenge his word. "We proceed as planned." The League hesitated. It was the Flash who finally spoke.

"What is our location?"

Bruce knew he liked Barry for a reason.

* * *

Slade watched Dick work on the rings. The boy was truly incredible. He moved with such grace and ease. He seemed almost more comfortable in the air than he did on the ground.

The boy caught sight of him after a few moments, and Slade was both pleased and dismayed to note his reaction. The boy's muscle's stiffened, and his movements became more rigid and much less fluid. However, a look of determination flooded his features. _Interesting…_

Dick pushed himself once he saw his Mast—Slade standing to the side of the mats below him. It was crucial, now more than ever, that he please the man. He couldn't mess up.

He took a breath, letting it out slowly as he swung his body straight up in the air until he was suspended upside down, holding himself up solely with is arms. He pointed his toes, arching his feet and held the position, before letting his legs fall backwards, spinning around in the air, releasing the rings as he did a flip before catching them again.

Things were still going well with Slade. The Island put them both more at ease, he thought, though he still felt some discomfort when the man watched him. This was due more to the fear of displeasing him than anything else, but also to the naggling in the back of his mind that wanted to know what had become of Beast Boy.

He performed a few more stunts before dismounting and landing solidly on the mat below him. Slow applause filled his ears and he felt his face and ears grow hot at the unexpected praise. He began unwrapping the tape from his hands and wrists, ignoring the chalk that covered his fingertips as he worked, as he walked over toward Slade.

"Very good, apprentice," the man remarked. "You enjoy the rings?"

"I prefer bars usually, but I like the rings too," Dick replied, finishing his right hand and beginning on the left, tucking the used tape under his arm for the time being.

"It would seem, then, that preparing this room was a wise decision," Slade replied.

"Yeah, thanks, it's uh—it's great," Dick said, rolling the tape between his hands anxiously.

"You are ill at ease?"

"I was just wondering—" Dick glanced up at Slade uncertainly, unsure of his reaction. "Master," he added for good measure. "Please—is Beast Boy—"

He was cut off as Slade raised a hand, and he couldn't stop the flinch that racked his body as he staggered back a few steps.

"I'm sorry," he rasped, "I'm sorry, I just—" Slade cut him off.

"Calm yourself, child. You have done nothing wrong. However, that is not information that I wish for you to have at this time. Do not ask again."

"Yes, sir."

"Go get cleaned up. Dinner in twenty minutes," Slade said, turning and leaving the room. Dick exhaled shakily, nodding though the man couldn't see him.

* * *

Richard Grayson and Robin had always been two very easily distinguished personalities, at least, they had to Bruce Wayne . As a child, Dick had been adventurous, brave and quite often older than his years, though he still required everything that children do, something that hadn't always come easily to Bruce.

Dick craved praise and affection, as well as a sense of normalcy. Dick liked having a routine to follow, and being told he had done a good job on something. Robin had eventually become a part of that routine, and thus had introduced a whole new side of Dick.

Robin was nearly fearless, and often immature during his early years. Determined to a fault, and master of a multitude of skills, he knew how to take care of himself.

Arriving at the haunt in Jump, Batman knew from the moment he had entered the building that it was empty. He had expected as much. Deathstroke was an intelligent man. He did nothing unintentionally. He had allowed Beast Boy to escape, allowed the Justice League to come, because he had known. He had acted, and reacted, and now they were gone. In searching for clues, however, Bruce discovered that he was no longer trying to save Robin. He couldn't save Robin, because, for the time being, Robin was gone.

He was trying to save Dick.

Because in those four words, carved in Romani on the underside of the nightstand drawer, right underneath the place where Dick always kept a spare mask, were all the fears of his son, laid bare before him. From those four words, he learned everything he needed to know.

El ştie. Fii atent.

_He knows. Be careful_.

This wasn't just about Dick anymore.


	16. Chapter 16: For the Greater Good

**A/n: Hey all! I know you all probably hate my guts, as I made you wait a month for an update, but before you grab the torches and pitchforks, let me explain. There area few very good explanations for why I haven't updated. **

**I left my old job and started a new one, literally on a moments notice. Between resignation and training, time has been short. **

**I joined a musical at my former college because someone dropped out of a big role a week before the dress rehearsal. It was a total blast, but daily rehearsals from 3- undetermined times left me short on time as well. **

**My father got a job, but he needed some computer training from me, so when I was home, and had access to the computer, I wasn't able to write. **

**I've been corresponding with the school of my dreams, trying to get some scholarships. **

**And last but not least by any means, someone broke into my car (I saw them running away) and stole my purse which had my debit card, license, and social security card (I had to bring it in to work). So I had to get all of that taken care of, and get my window replaced. **

**As you can see it's been crazy. On a more embarrassing note, someone I know found this account and shared it… with everyone I know. So… some friends of mine may or may not be reading this. If you are, screw you, I told you not to. **

**Anyway, I've made you wait long enough. Review responses at the end of the chapter. **

For anyone else it would have gone unnoticed. The scowl was firmly in place, the eyes stony as ever. He hardly moved as he told him the news: Slade knew their identities, and, for the time being, they had no options. They had no leads.

But Alfred saw clearly. He saw the pain, the anguish hidden behind the hard, cold mask. And it broke his heart.

* * *

Dick breathed deeply through his nose as he waited for the signal from Slade. The mission was easy enough: get in, get the goods, get out. Hell, he had done harder things on his own the first time Slade had pulled the apprentice gig. But Slade wanted to keep an eye on him, he supposed. Couldn't say as he blamed the man. It's not like he had anywhere he could go; he wouldn't dare risk it. The microchip in his hand made it hard enough, let alone the threat always hanging over his Titan's, the League… they were more important that Robin's pride and morality.

He brought his focus back to the task at hand. It wouldn't do to daydream, not now, not when Slade was watching his every move. He had to succeed. He had to do well. Their lives depended on it. Slade turned his head toward him, barely noticed in the shadows of the building they crouched atop.

Slade had briefed him on the mission, given him fifteen minutes to prepare, and then loaded him into the transport. The majority of the journey was underwater, for stealth and, Dick presumed, so he couldn't find his way off the island.

Slade nodded, and Dick sprang into action, taking out the two patrolling guards with swift roundhouse kicks to the head. Both fell unconscious easily. Dick glanced back, but Slade was nowhere to be seen. A voice in his ear startled him.

"Good, apprentice, but you think it wise to linger? Proceed." Ah, so the man was going to watch from the shadows. He wasn't sure if that made him more or less nervous, but no matter. He ran forward, hacking the door and sliding inside silently, slipping into the shadows.

He could do this. He had to.

* * *

Slade and Dick, entered the building swiftly and proceeded to the main room. Dick started slightly to see the Titan's all assembled, sans Beast Boy, against the far wall. It was the first time he had seen them since arriving on the island. Raven glanced at him curiously, Starfire looked nervous. Cyborg had his attention focused on Slade.

"Apprentice," Dick's focus snapped back to the man before him. "Report."

"Report?" he asked, confused. "But… but you were—"

"Report," Slade repeated, his tone leaving no room for argument. Dick's gaze found Wintergreen behind Slade. The older man nodded. Swallowing loudly, suddenly very on edge, Dick began.

"The device was easily ap—" he was interrupted.

"Mask off," Slade growled, turning to face Dick. Dick staggered back a step, unsure what he had done to cause this ire. He tore the mask off his face, and, in his state of anxiety, it was almost lost on him that a few weeks ago he never would have done so. "Report." The man repeated.

Oh. That. Dick forced back a sigh and donned a soldier's stance. The edge in Slade's glare dissipated.

"The device was easily apprehended," he began again, dismayed to hear his voice tremble slightly. He took a deep breath. "No alarms, no detection, no injury." He felt a small bout of pride that grew steadily as he rattled off the stats of the mission. He had done well. A small smile formed on his face as he awaited his praise.

Slade nodded. "Titans," he began. Dick tensed; it seemed as though all of the air had left the room. "It seems you are safe another day." With that, Slade turned away and went to his work, ignoring everyone else in the room completely.

As the Titans were ushered from the room and Cyborg's protests floated back to him, Dick couldn't help but feel more discouraged then he had in a while.

* * *

As the weeks passed, Dick grew more and more distant from Robin. More than once he considered reverting to the hero name, but each time he reached the same conclusion: for the time being, he could not be Robin. At least while he was Dick Grayson, he could pretend he wasn't letting anyone down, not as much as Robin was. While Bruce would surely be disappointed in what he was learning, it wouldn't matter much. Bruce was so immersed in Batman that Dick had hardly mattered by the time he had left Gotham. At this point, the circus gypsy barely mattered at all. He had almost ceased to exist as he had taken his mentor's lead and submersed himself in his own caped identity. As far as the Titan's, well… Dick Grayson hardly knew them, and it wasn't his decisions that had led them to this fate; it was Robin's.

And Dick knew this role well. The privileged, almost helpless ward of a billionaire playboy. He simply had to do what was asked of him to stay alive. Dick was his survival mode.

Yes, for the time being Dick Grayson was the only option he could handle, so Dick Grayson he remained.

* * *

Slade had grown, if not more lenient, less restrictive as far as his boundaries were concerned since the move to the island. The man knew there was no chance of him escaping without his notice, so he was allowed to roam free during his free time. Slade sometimes joined him on his walks, at first much to his discomfort, and now often in companionable silence.

Dick was surprised at how easily he got along with the man when he wasn't fighting him so hard. As long as he wasn't being reckless and rebellious, Slade was, if not warm, at least tolerable. Dick was learning quite a bit, though the subjects left something to be desired in his opinion.

The physical portion of his training, Dick relished. He had always loved the feeling of pushing himself to his limits, growing stronger, and more agile. As the weeks flew by, he found himself bulking up slightly, becoming faster, stronger, and stealthier under Slade's watchful eye.

The weapons lessons continued, though they had now progressed from identifying and dismantling the guns to loading and using them. Target practice had become a regular activity, and Dick had found that he was a pretty good shot when he focused. He was nowhere near Slade's level, but the man had been a soldier, after all, and had years more experience than the younger boy, but even Slade had to admit that the boy, when calm and focused, was fairly skilled in this field.

Dick, however, grew nervous whenever Slade left him to target practice. Slade's words from weeks ago seemed to echo in his mind. Slade meant to teach him to kill, he was sure of it… and his patience was running out.

* * *

Slade had been watching the boy carefully as his training progressed. The few minor tasks he had sent the boy on had gone well; the boy flourished as Slade watched from the shadows, though they could hardly be called missions. However, one must learn to crawl before one can walk. Of course, Dick would not be allowed to go on solo missions for some time. Compliance or no, every now and then Slade still saw that spark in the boy's eye and knew that Robin lurked under the surface. He would not send him out on his own until he knew for certain that he could trust the boy to return to him, mission completed, target acquired, of his own free will.

That test would come, but for now, he watched the boy and planned. Yes, their first mission would be soon; the sooner the better.

* * *

Dick watched out of the corner of his eye as Slade and Wintergreen talked behind the glass wall separating the gym from the observation deck. He did a lazy backflip to the lower bar, wondering what they could be talking about.

He had been growing suspicious the last few days. More than once he had walked in on a conversation between the two older men and heard the words, "he's ready" and "soon". If his suspicions were correct, Slade wanted him to go on a real mission, and he was getting tired of waiting.

He knew what he had to do. He had to buy some time. It wasn't going to be pleasant, but it would be worth it in the long run. It would have to look like an accident. He knew Slade monitored the training rooms. If he were to catch on… well, whatever he would do to him would hurt far more than this.

He used his momentum to swing his body back, and, with a final deep breath, began the Shaposhnikova. He brought his toes up to the bar and used his momentum to spin around it, releasing the bar with _just_ too much force, and soaring backwards towards the high bar. Anyone watching could see he had too much momentum and was off angle, but it would look like an accident. A simple mistake. _Though you are apt to make mistakes, that does not mean they will go unpunished._ Too late now. As he forced his body into an upside-down backflip to right himself, he prepared for the pain. Angling his left wrist, he braced himself with his hands and slammed into the ground. White hot pain shot up his arm as the wrist broke, and more followed as his shoulder slammed into the ground, dislocating on impact. He let out a short yell of pain, rolling to his back to ease the pressure on his shoulder and gripping his wrist with his other hand.

Slade came rushing in moments later, Wintergreen in tow.

"What was that?" he asked as he knelt beside him.

"Underestimated the distance… over did the momentum," Dick grit out from behind clenched teeth.

"Damage report," the man replied, ever analytical.

"Wrist and shoulder." Wintergreen prodded the shoulder gently at this, eliciting a hiss of pain from the boy wonder. "He's out of commission for a few weeks."

As Dick met Slade's gaze, forcing an apologetic look onto his face through the pain, he could have sworn he saw a glimmer of pride… and a whole lot of anger.

**Sky the white Dragon: I'm reading that story… it's rather good. I think it was just finished! Glad you are still with me, love! Hahaha the Titans are there. **

**Alphawolf3: Thank you, sorry for the delay, and oohhh yeah, it's gonna get darker… soon, precious, soon. **

**MasterIcePhoenix: Thank you! Here it is!**

**DarkMousyRulezAll: I know, last chapter was chalk full! Haha Star Wars ftw. **

**READINGhearts17: Well... happy birthday the day I started writing! **

**Captain Planet: Glad you enjoyed that! I am trying to follow your advice, I promise! And I apologize for the delay… life gets crazy sometimes. Glad you are still with me, friend, and I eagerly await your review. **

**Thaliag.2: Hahaha thank you for all your kind words! **

**SladeRavenFan: I am glad you like it.**

**OfeliaWolf: Robin is the Justice League's baby bird. They are not going to be happy if they find Slade.**

** : Thanks! Will do!**


	17. Chapter 17: Grounded

**MasterIcePhoenix: *cowers* I shall update! I swear! Glad you like the story!**

**READINGhearts17: WOW. That's a long wait. I'm glad you enjoyed. **

**Lolibeagle: Ouch indeed. But it was intentional.**

**Captain Planet: Friend of a friend you say… hmm… you continue to perplex me, mystery reviewer. Thank you again for your kind words and helpful hints. Glad you liked the ending! **

**Thaliag.2: Yes, Robin is sneaky and brilliant. Thank you so much for the well wishes! They are much appreciated.**

**SladeRavenFan: I'm loving the response to Dick's plan. Glad you liked it! As for whether or not he pulled it off… reread the last sentence of the last chapter a little more carefully. ;) **

Dick knew he was in trouble from the moment he saw that gleam in Slade's eye. He hadn't done it. He had bought himself some time, yes, but at what cost? It was meant to look like an accident, but clearly Slade didn't buy it. Wintergreen was catching on with each step they took.

Slade had hauled him to his feet by his good arm and gave him a small shove between the shoulder blades to get him moving. Dick felt himself tremble as he started walking. His breaths were beginning to come more quickly, and he forced back panic as they approached the main room. The last time he had tried a stunt that big with Slade… well. His back twinged with the ghost of remembered pain as a sheen of sweat appeared on his brow. As Slade punched in the code and the doors opened, Dick repeated to himself in his head, "_It's worth it. Whatever happens, it's worth it. I bought time." _But he found he was having a hard time believing it.

When Slade called for the Titans to be brought in, Dick's bravery left him entirely. He wilted visibly, and his hands started trembling, agitating his wrist. It was moments like this that made him miss being Robin. Robin wouldn't be afraid. Robin would face it like a man. But Robin wasn't here. Dick was. And Dick would pay the price.

The Titans were marched in with a small arsenal of sladebots, looking more than a little confused and angry once they saw how Dick was holding his wrist and the way his left arm hung limply.

"Yo man, what's the deal? What did you do to—" Cyborg burst out.

"Quiet," Slade growled. Cyborg opened his mouth to retort, but at seeing the sheer desperation in Dick's gaze, resentfully closed it. Slade continued addressing the Titans. "You will stand there in silence unless I tell you otherwise, do you understand? If you do not, Dick will not like the consequences." Dick's eyes widened in fear. _Oh no. _

Slade turned slowly to face Dick again. At the snap of his fingers, Wintergreen rushed forward and prodded Dick's shoulder gently with a sympathetic look. Dick barely notice. His eyes were fixed on Slade, never meeting the man's eye, but being aware of his location, his movements. He knew he was in for it, but he would rather not be taken by surprise.

"Well?" Slade spat after a moment.

"Anterior dislocation," Wintergreen said quietly, clearly trying to diffuse the man's anger. "And a small fracture in the wrist, most likely hairline. Nothing too serio—"

"How long?" Wintergreen hesitated.

"Six weeks." Try as he might to predict Slade's movement, Dick was still surprised enough to let out a sharp cry when the man shoved Wintergreen out of the way and backhanded him across the face. Starfire gasped and moved to go to Dick, but Cyborg's hand on her shoulder stopped her.

Still clutching his wrist, adopting a more submissive posture, Dick shook his head at the Titans. His gaze returned to the dark, seething man before him.

"Slade, I'm sorry," he gulped, preparing himself for the lie he was about to tell. "It was an acciden—" Slade grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, dragging him to stand on the tips of his toes.

"If you have any semblance of self preservation, then you will cease lying to me immediately. You are in enough trouble as it is." He tossed the boy away from him and stalked to his throne like chair, and Dick, in his anxious state would have fallen, had Wintergreen not moved forward to catch him.

As Wintergreen went about splinting his wrist, Dick was very aware that Slade was watching them, his smoldering glare never waning.

* * *

"This will hurt," Will told the boy as he set one hand on his shoulder, and bent his elbow, preparing to reset the shoulder joint. Dick simply nodded, his hair hanging limply in his face.

Slade almost felt sorry for the boy as Will began rotating the injured shoulder, attempting to reset it. He could see the boy gritting his teeth in agony.

Had he not reigned in his temper, he would be resetting the boy's shoulder himself. The cyborg would be holding the brat still as he slammed the joint back into place. He would give him no warning. The child deserved a bit of pain for trying a stunt like that, especially when they had come so far and were so close to his first mission. He had no doubt that was why Dick had done what he had done. The boy still had some mysterious fear of actually putting the weapons he was being trained with to use. The Batman's influence on him ran deep.

No matter. It would be dealt with; but it wouldn't do for him to go and beat the boy senseless for this. Not now, when they had come so far. Had he not immediately shown regret, and fear, his punishment might have been more severe. As it was, the boy's mindset was changing. That was clear. He had made a poor decision yes, but had immediately snapped into an almost feral instinctual fear. Mere weeks ago, the boy would have glared up at him in defiance, consequences be damned. Clearly, Dick was learning. Learning his role, learning his place. Did it excuse his actions? No. But in a strange way, it was almost worth it.

The boy would be unable to train physically for several weeks. That was irritating. But mentally, his training had advanced further today than Slade had hoped. Excellent.

* * *

The Titans were lead back to their rooms in a state of mental torment. Dick, Robin, was hurt. He was hurt and Slade had brought them simply to watch him get berated, hit, and then to listen to his sounds of pain as his shoulder was reset. It was more disturbing than any of them would like to admit.

They had seen him hurt before, worse than that, several times. They had seen him get hit. But never had they seen such fear from him.

Robin was disappearing, fading quickly. Dick was taking his place. Loathe as they were to admit it, if Robin didn't come back soon, then this battle was already lost.

* * *

Beast Boy tapped his foot impatiently as he sat on the bed in one of the guest rooms at Wayne Manor. The Bat had already headed out for patrol for the night. Beast Boy wasn't allowed to come on patrol, since they didn't know what threats might be waiting for him, and Batman didn't want to have to keep an eye on him.

A glance at the clock told him it was nearly three in the morning, but he couldn't sleep. He wanted to be out. He wanted fresh air. His animal instincts were going crazy. He felt like he was in a cage. He wanted to be helping his friends, more than anything, but the Justice League themselves had said there weren't any leads, but they kept looking.

Finally, unable to stand it, Beast Boy ran to the window and flung it open. The cool night air was refreshing, ruffling his hair lightly. Glancing behind him, he listened carefully. There was no movement in the house. Alfred had gone to bed already. He let out a small whine as he thought about the potential consequences.

The reward won out. He swiftly transformed into a small bird, and flew into the night. He would be back before they would even know he was gone. He would stay off the streets and in the air. What could happen?

That thought kept him flying, transforming into different flight bound creatures to feel the way the air ruffled his feathers, streamlined the leathery wings of the bat, and whistled through the talons of the eagle.

After being cooped up for so long, he simply closed his eyes and flew. It was pure ecstasy. Or it was, until he was slammed to the ground by an unseen obstacle.

Dazed, now in his human form, he shook his head, glancing around to find what had grounded him.

"Vell, Vell, Vell." The menacing tone of the thick, simpering accent set him on alert. His ears lowered; his eyes narrowed. He was on his feet in an instant. "It vould seem I've found you at last…Garfield."


	18. Chapter 18: Regrets

**Just a quick note to everyone who has been reading and reviewing: thank you so much for your overwhelming response to these last two chapters and thank you so much for continuing to read, even though I took so long in updating. It really means a lot to me. **

**Please know that I do have the story planned out, and I have the key scenes written, it's just filling in around at this point. **

**And something funny: when I get your review alerts in my email, and I read them, it thinks that "Dick" is being used as a swear word instead of a name, and always fills in with "**". I giggle every time. **

**Now, review responses. **

**Captain Planet: I didn't understand the reference, and now I feel stupid. Oh well.  
Sorry about the confusion about "the brat". As a general rule, when Slade is speaking and he uses derogatory terms for children, assume he means Dick. Thanks for reading!**

**OfeliaWolf: I'm so glad you liked it! I am a huge fan of the sadistic drama as well. Just be warned, it only gets worse from here. **

**Thaliag.2: Thank you! I had originally never intended to separate Robin/Dick into two separate "people", but for the story to work the way I want it to, it had to be done. I am finding myself liking the choice more and more as each chapter goes on, and the readers seem to enjoy it also. **

**READINGhearts17: Oh Beast Boy indeed! Our little changeling has gotten himself into quite a fix. **

**Robinloverforever: Hi there! Glad you are liking the story! Stay tuned, we have only just begun. **

**SladeRavenFan: Evil Slade makes random appearances. Did you miss him? I'll send Dick your way for some TLC and advice, ASAP. **

Dick sighed as he made his way down the long hallway that lead to the Titans' rooms. It had been three days since he had thrown himself the wrong way off the bars, and three days of bearing the brunt of Slade's anger had followed.

His left arm was in a sling, his wrist in a sterile white cast. Every day at the time he would normally do physical training, he instead reported to Slade for some semblance of physical therapy, to make sure the shoulder and arm wouldn't atrophy too badly. Let them atrophy for all he cared; he'd rather that than face another day of Slade's "care". The man was rough with him to say the least, intentionally harmful at most.

His shoulder still ached with dull pain from his session a few minutes prior, where Slade had roughly grabbed his bicep and forced him to do rotations of the joint, even as it screamed in protest. The first time Slade had done this, Dick had spoken up, pulling away and telling the man that it hurt. Slade had smacked him across the face and dragged him closer before resuming the exercise.

Slade was angry with him, and as much as Dick hated himself for thinking it, he wanted to fix things, make things right between them again. They had been doing so well. He had made so much progress, he had been making his Master proud.

He stopped in his tracks. _Master?_ He had never before thought of Slade that way willingly. But… Slade held all the cards, and when Dick played his games, then things were alright. Dick had no control; Slade had it all. _Master…_

Changing his mind, Dick turned and returned to his room. He had some thinking to do.

* * *

Beast Boy looked up in shock at the woman in front of him.

"Madame Rouge," he snarled, positioning himself in a fighting stance. The two stared at each other, waiting for the other to make the first move. It wasn't until a few moments later when something she had said clicked in Beast Boy's head. "Garfi—how do you know that?" he hissed.

"Oh child," Madame Rouge laughed sadistically. "I know everything about you." Beast Boy's eyes narrowed further, and with a roar he charged forward. Madame Rouge smoothly extended her arms, bridging over the charging tiger and flipping herself quickly so that she stood where Beast Boy had stood seconds before. "Pitiful," she quipped, brushing imaginary dust off of her arms as she snidely mocked him. "Surely your parents vould have expected better from their little… experiment."

Beast Boy clenched his fists, trying to reign in his anger. "I wasn't their experiment."

"Of course not," she simpered. "They did it so save you, their mistake." Her eyes met his, alight with maliciousness. "Pity you did not save them. Tell me, Garfield… did you even try?"

Beast Boy blinked through the sudden tears and charged again, only to be knocked back by a fist to the stomach. He needed his team. He couldn't do this alone. Winded, he was unprepared to fight off her next attack, and found himself held by the throat. As his air supply dwindled and vanished, it occurred to him that he should never have left the manor.

* * *

Slade sat with Will in the kitchen unit of the island haunt and shared an early drink. They had both been tightly strung the last few days, Will due to his harsh treatment of the boy, and himself because of the boy in question.

He wanted to let the boy know he was displeased without shattering their feeble trust. It had been a trying experience for him, leaving the air between them tense with matters unsettled, but the boy had to come to him. The boy had to realize that what he had done was unacceptable. He had apologized already, out of fear. That would not do. The apology he wanted was a regretful, honest one. He had not yet received that, and therefore he would continue his treatment of the young acrobat. If it left him with a recurring headache, so be it.

* * *

Will nursed his drink as he sat in companionable silence with his old friend. Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair, glancing at the other man to see if he had broken free of his thoughts, but his friend gazed blankly into space, nodding to himself every so often as if he were agreeing with his mental conversation.

Will took another sip of his drink, the bitter tang burning his throat on the way down in a strangely soothing way. It had been three days since everything had gone to hell. He had been left alone with the boy once the Titans had been led from the room. Slade had given Dick one last withering glare before stalking from the room in a huff. Will later learned that he had called Madame Rouge shortly after, telling her the green boy was most likely in or on his way to Gotham.

Wintergreen had seen how the boy had visibly relaxed, meeting his gaze at last now that his attentions were not on Slade, but his face remained white as a sheet. He couldn't fault Dick for keeping his focus on Slade, especially Slade in a temper. Friend or no, even Will dared not cross the man when he was in his moods. Dick had continued trembling slightly as Will had beckoned him to sit and calm his nerves.

Sitting down opposite the boy, he said, "May I ask what possessed you to try something like that?" He kept his tone light. He did not want to threaten the boy or make him more anxious, he was merely curious. Fidgeting, Dick answered him.

"I just… I can't… I—" the boy sighed, running his hands through his hair. It was growing out again. Slade would demand that they cut it soon. "I don't know how to be what he wants me to be… to do the things he wants me to do," he said quietly, followed with an almost unheard, "I've failed everyone."

Now that was interesting. The boy wanted to please Slade, that much was becoming clear. It was truly not very surprising, given the boy's terror mere moments before, that he had apologized and tried to diffuse the man's anger, but this? This was something else entirely.

As he had continued his conversation with Dick, eventually steering the topics towards lighter material, Will had marveled at the sudden, unexpected feeling he experienced: disappointment.

* * *

Beast Boy's vision wavered as his brain grew foggy from lack of air. Transforming as quickly as he could, his snake form slithered out of Madame Rouge's grasp and began to slink swiftly away. Unfortunately, his hazed mind slowed his movements, and he was halted again by a heeled boot on his chest. The pressure increased, forcing him to resume human form. Even his more resilient skeletal structure creaked in protest of the pressure on his ribs. He groaned, gripping her boot in his hands, but she only pressed harder.

"Long have I vaited for this day, green one. Long have I vished for this moment. The baby of the Doom Patrol: dead." Beast Boy didn't have to open his eyes to know that the next sound was the click of a gun being cocked. _This was it…_

* * *

The timid knock on the door startled Slade from his thoughts. He glanced at Wintergreen, whose eyebrow was raised in confusion. Surely it wasn't…

"Enter," Slade said, turning his gaze upon the door. The doors to the kitchen unit and to Slade's own rooms were the only doors in the base that didn't require codes to open. Slade found it made them more... residential.

Dick opened the door slowly, looking distressed. The boy looked downright pitiful, arm in a sling, wrist in a cast, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt. Slade watched as the boy battled his inner conflict, never moving from that spot, for several moments. Finally, the boy seemed to come to a decision and moved slowly forward. What happened next caught Slade and Wintergreen both truly off guard.

When the boy was within five feet of where the men sat, he dropped to his knees, shaking.

"Master," he whispered, his voice cracking in anguish. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I never should have… it was stupid of me to… I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry."

Slade smiled behind his mask. _Excellent. _


	19. Chapter 19: Broken

**Captain Planet: I did update twice indeed. And that reference I get. I was tired when I wrote, hence the period in the wrong spot. As for slipping into summary it was fairly intentional for this chapter. This chapter is mostly filler with some emotional trauma on the side. Hopefully this chapter does better by you. I also didn't want to delve too much into Slade's anger, because for plot purposes, I don't want the reader blinded by the sheer amount of rage he truly is expressing. Again, I hope the following few chapters clear that up. As for Dick going to the Titans' rooms, I ended that POV section by saying he changed his mind and went to his own room instead, followed up by his breakdown, which will be delved into more in this chapter.**

**SladeRavenFan: It's all going according to plan indeed. As for the ending… you'll just have to wait and see.**

**UninhibitedAmbitions: Hi there! I don't know if I've seen you here before, but welcome! Glad you are with us! I know poor Beast Boy! And yes, Dick has cracked. **

**Thaliag.2: Whelming! YJ for the win! Dicky boy is already cracking. He's a frozen plate under hot water. I'm glad you like the story! Next chapter is here! Enjoy!**

**Anon: Hi there! Nice to see you review, mysterious one. I am glad you like the story, and thank you for the nice words! **

**READINGhearts17: Soon, dearest, soon. **

**Candiandi97: Welcome friend! Glad you enjoyed!**

**PrincessLazyPants: I'm glad you liked it! I had that line planned for the longest time. It's just one word but… yeah. **

Shaking, Dick remained at Slade's feet, apologizing as though his life depended on it. He kept his eyes on Slade's shoes, not even daring to meet his gaze as he crawled forward slowly. His blood ran cold and he could not help but flinch back as he felt the man's hand on his head.

"Child," Slade said. He didn't _sound_ angry. "Look at me." Hesitantly, steeling every ounce of his remaining nerve, he raised his eyes to meet Slade's.

* * *

He had wandered through the corridor's back to his own small room rather than continuing on to visit the Titans. With the thoughts swirling about in his mind, he couldn't bear to face them. He already knew which way the die would fall. He just needed some time to think about the best course of action.

He already knew that Slade would not give up, not this time. Robin wouldn't either, but Dick… Dick was broken down. His thoughts had even turned against him. Perhaps it had been a bad decision to revert to the civilian identity, but when he had made the choice it has seemed like the only option. Now that he was fully immersed in it, it was becoming increasingly difficult to sort through the hardships that lingered with the persona.

For one, there was Bruce. Try as he might, Dick could not force his thoughts from the man, and how this choice would affect him. His distressed mind, crying out in anguish, ignored his logical side that told him not to believe this train of thought.

His early years at Wayne Manor had been difficult, but Bruce had done all he could do to make sure Dick was well cared for, that he had everything he would need. But one thing Batman and Bruce most definitely had in common was the icy exterior. On a few rare occasions, Bruce had done something to show Dick he cared, but as he grew older, those actions became less and less frequent, before disappearing entirely. Dick had begun to feel almost like a burden on the billionaire. He tried to show Bruce, make his see that he could take care of himself, that he wanted to make him proud, pushing himself to the point that he might as well have been standing in front of the man, holding the lapels of his Armani suit and shouting at the top of his lungs, "Notice Me!"

Bruce didn't mean to, Dick knew, but slowly the man became distant from him. It was one of the reasons that leaving was so easy. He was doing Bruce a favor. By the time he had packed his things and fled Gotham, Dick felt like a burden on everyone around him, using Robin to try and make himself worthy of everything Bruce had provided for him. When the Joker shot him, and Bruce had told him to stand down, it was like his entire entity of self worth had come crashing down and he saw himself as he was sure others did: worthless. A gypsy boy that had been taken in out of pity more than anything else.

A dark nagging rang through his mind as he paced his small room, mulling these ideas. _And if he wanted you, _his inner demons called to him, _why didn't he finalize the adoption? You were just his charity case. _

When Slade had first begun this apprenticeship, Robin had been convinced that Batman was looking for him, that Bruce was searching for him. Slade had quickly proven that that wasn't the case. _And why would he? He gave you everything, and you threw it in his face and left. You told him not to come after you. Now, you've gotten what you wanted. _

Dick shook his head, throwing himself to sit on the edge of the bed. He was growing dizzy from all of the pacing. Batman might help him, if he could find him, for obligation's sake if nothing else; Clark would probably make him. Beast Boy had been his only hope that Batman would even know where they had been. On the off chance that Beast Boy would actually make it to Batman, he had left the message carved into the drawer of his nightstand.

But with a warning like that, and with their relationship in shreds as it was, their new location…Dick simply had to face facts. Batman wasn't coming. Batman cared about Robin about as much as Bruce cared about Dick. Hell, he had tried to get rid of Robin entirely.

But even so, he didn't want Bruce to get hurt, and Slade could hurt him. No matter what Bruce thought about him, Dick loved Bruce. That made it hurt all the more when he came to his final realization.

He was on his own.

And then there was Slade. Slade, who paid attention to him. Slade, who watched him as he practiced his aerial skills. Slade who coached him, taught him, showed pride when he had done something right. Come to think of it, Slade had only ever tried to make him greater, to increase his skills, to push him to be all he could be. And if his methods were a little off kilter, and sometimes incredibly harsh… well, wasn't it worth it?

_Master…_

He rose and began his walk, decision made. At least he could make _someone _proud of him.

* * *

Slade, though aware that Dick's apology was sincere this time around, was none the less surprised to see that tears quivered on the boy's lower lashes. Clearly the child had been in great distress these past few days, which meant that Slade had brought him right where he wanted: to the verge of a mental breakdown.

Weeks of physical conditioning, months of mind games, and now the results lay bare before him. He didn't know if he'd ever felt quite so satisfied with life. Placing a hand under the boy's chin, raising his gaze to meet his own, and ignoring the shudder that wracked the ebony's frame, he took a moment to relish the fact that he had won.

"You are forgiven, child," he said, almost gently. The boy looked as though he would die of relief.

"Thank you, Master!" he cried. "Thank you! I'll do anything you say, anything you ask."

The words were music to Slade's ears. "You swear allegiance to me?"

"Yes, Master," the boy replied. Slade looked to Wintergreen in astonishment. It was almost too good to be true. Wintergreen looked pale as a ghost, shock clear on his face.

"Very good, apprentice," he felt the boy relax under his hand, still resting on the dark locks. "We resume weapons training tomorrow." The child tensed again, his eyes snapping up to meet Slade's in unspoken question. Momentarily perplexed, Slade couldn't help but laugh slightly when he realized the cause of the boy's concern. "Relax, child. You won't have to kill anyone." _Yet. _

* * *

Beast Boy braced himself for the bullet and Madame Rouge prepared for her victory, both too immersed in their situation to notice the shadow creeping up behind the dark haired woman. Beast Boy didn't notice until he felt the pressure leave his ribs and he was able to roll to his side and cough, taking in great breaths of air as he massaged the bruised skin. Madame Rouge didn't notice until the blow to her head knocked her unconscious.

Looking up shamefaced at his savior, expecting one very angry Batman, Beast Boy was shocked to see a woman in a black leather jumpsuit swiftly hog-tying the unconscious Madame Rouge.

"That was close, kid," she said, standing and facing him. Now that he saw her clearly in the smoggy Gotham moonlight, he could distinctly make out cat ears on top of her head. "What are you doing out here alone anyway? Aren't you a Teen Titan?"

"I—yeah, I'm a Titan," Beast Boy said. Savior or not, Beast Boy wasn't sure he could trust this woman. She gave off a strange vibe of both good and evil. Just to be sure, he blurted out, "I'm with the Batman." That would show her.

She wasn't impressed. "Uh huh," she said. "Then where is he?"

"Uh…"

"That's what I thought." She extended a hand and helped him to his feet. "Well kid, you couldn't have picked a better building to land on." At this, Beast Boy looked around and realized they were in fact on top of a building. Before he had time to ask her what she meant, she had gracefully made her way to a steel ladder on the side of the building and, with a wave, gripped the sides and slid down to the ground. Beast Boy transformed into a bird and followed.

"Wait," he asked, changing to his human form again, "where are you going?"

"Getting you back to the Bats," she replied as she looked through the window of the building eagerly. It was pitch black inside.

Beast Boy stood quietly for a few moments, waiting for her to start moving, before growing impatient and saying, "Well? Are we going or not?"

"Nope," she replied. "He's coming here. Like I said, you couldn't have picked a better building."

Beast Boy watched as she flicked her wrist and claws sprang out of her gloves. He vaguely noted that the sign above the window said "Grafton Jewelers" before the alarm went off as she put her fist through the window.


	20. Chapter 20: Clues

**A/n: Hey all. Just a quick clarification note before I begin. I got quite a few reviews about the amount of angst in the last chapter. I know it was a lot, but please believe me when I say that it was necessary to move the plot along. To get Dick to where I need him to be for the story to move forward, I had to bring him to a complete mental breakdown, and now that we have, we can begin to bring him back up again. **

**As for his thoughts on Bruce/Batman, understand that his whole world has been turned upside down. Just as he branched out from an (in his mind) oppressive situation with Batman trying to make him quit being Robin, he was forced into essential slavery. He overcame it, with help from his friends, who he had already hurt and disappointed with the Red X fiasco, and now it's happening again? He's distraught, he's not thinking clearly. He's had to deal with weeks of feeling like he failed. Throw in Slade's psychological torture and you have one tortured soul. He's desperate for approval, and well… **

**I highly recommend skimming over the earlier chapters and re-reading Slade and Robin's conversations. Slade has been planning the seeds of distrust about Batman since the beginning. The doubt was already there when Robin started the Titans, and I'm sure Dick is feeling the same way. But I digress. Also note that this chapter is a little text heavy, but it's all vital to get the plot rolling onward. Anyway, on with the show. **

**Canddiandi97: Not liking our Dicky-bird right now? Sorry to hear that. Give him some time. As for your beliefs well… read on. **

**Captain Planet: Huzzah for the magical world of sleep deprivation. I do wish you were reviewing from a fanfiction account. I would have you beta read for me. Your last review wasn't mean, and I did take your advice… or tried to. I agree that chapter was angst central but the angst overload ends there. I just had to get out all of the pent up feelings Dick had to move the plot along, and to do that I had to push him to a complete mental breakdown. Hopefully it wasn't too annoying. He'll be better from here on out. As for the typos, die is the plural of dice, oddly enough. Glad you liked the imagery. I tried. Woo Catwoman indeed! Thank you for reading, as always, faithful reviewer. **

**OfeliaWolf: Poor Robin/Dick indeed. Thanks for reading!**

**Thaliag.2: Thank you! I'm glad you are still enjoying! Catwoman indeed.**

**SladeRavenFan: More Batman and Beast Boy interaction will come, but not necessarily in this chapter. **

**READINGhearts17: Yup, here he comes!**

**C2ii: Thank you so much. Sincerely, I can hardly express in words how thankful I am for your review. Made. My. Night. **

Silence filled the room. The three Titans were at a loss. They hadn't seen Dick since the move to their new location, and then, finally, they were allowed to see him, and his arm had been hanging useless at his side. It would be almost unbelievable were they not watching the horror unfold before their very eyes, but they could all see it. Robin was on the verge of disappearing, if he wasn't already gone. And once he was gone, they weren't sure they would be able to bring him back.

"How could this have happened?" Starfire finally asked into the quiet. "How could we have come to this? We are the Teen Titans. We are meant to be able to stop such horrible things but…" she trailed off, voice quavering.

"We are the Teen Titans," Raven agreed. "But in this, Starfire, as much as I hate to admit it… we are helpless."

"But this is _Robin_," Cyborg cried out. "Civilian identity or not, he's Robin. He's… I mean, he's—"

"Human." Raven replied. The three teens resumed contemplative silence as the implications of that statement sank in. Rarely did they allow themselves to consider their friend as what he was: human. By the standards of metahumans such as themselves, he was fragile, breakable. And it was only too clear, if the look of desperation in Dick's eyes was any indication, that his breaking point was near, and there was nothing they could do about it.

"Well," Cyborg said finally. "Let's hope Beast Boy made it to someone who can help."

* * *

Beast Boy covered his ears as the alarm blared into the night. His heightened senses made things like this near unbearable.

"Dude!" he exclaimed, shouting over the droning sound, "What'd you do that for?"

The woman didn't seem troubled by the loudness. She extended her arm, examining the claws that had come out of her gloves as most women did with their nails. "It's the fastest way to get Bats here unless you have access to the Batsymbol. Not saying I don't, but there are a few people in the GPD who aren't too thrilled with me right now. I don't want to ruffle their feathers by prowling on their turf."

Beast Boy was about to ask what she meant by that, when, for the third time that night, a shadow loomed over him. His ears lowered as he heard the gruff voice. "Well look what the cat dragged in."

Beast Boy turned to explain, mouth open to yell over the alarm again, when he noticed that the Dark Knight wasn't looking at him. His eyes were on the woman still lounging against the side of the jewelry shop. "Found this," she purred, waving vaguely at the changeling. "Said he belonged to you. You in the business of adopting more kids, Batman? I must say I prefer Bird Boy… at least he can hold his own out here." Beast Boy grinned sheepishly. Batman paid him no mind.

"And the window?" At this, the woman smiled, pushing off the wall and sauntering up to Batman. Running a claw down the kevlar on his chest, she said huskily,

"Had to get you here somehow." She turned on her heel and made her way into the shadows. Just as she was out of sight, she called back, "Oh, and I left you a present on the roof."

As Beast Boy turned to tell Batman what had happened, he found him already gone. Sighing, he made his way back to the rooftop.

* * *

Madame Rouge awoke with a splitting headache, and found herself very uncomfortable lying on a cold floor. Standing with a groan, she found herself encased in a large tube like confinement area. She scoffed at the pathetic attempt to keep her contained and flung her arms out to either side, intending to break through and find a way out of wherever she was, but found that she could not break it.

She spent the next forty five minutes increasing her headache and exhausting herself trying to find a way out.

* * *

Superman kept his gaze fixed on the monitor displaying Madame Rouge encased in the reinforced structure of an old zeta beam. Batman wasn't going to be pleased about this. When the Batman had beamed up to the Watchtower a few hours prior holding the unconscious figure of a lanky woman, bound tightly, and the changeling in tow, he had been met with question after question. Batman had cut her binds, trapped her in the run down zeta beam, and left instructions to wait for his return and keep an eye on the kid.

They asked said kid what had happened, and he had squeaked out, "She knows who I am."

After discussing with Diana and Barry, Superman had decided that they had best get the interrogation finished sooner rather than later. As the time was currently three in the morning Gotham time, the Batman would have his hands full patrolling the streets and skies.

Bruce had already been working himself to death. The man had convinced himself that, being the greatest detective in the world, he was the only one with a shot at finding Dick. It was true that he had an advantage, but with no leads, even the greatest in the world was having a hard time. That didn't keep him from trying though. Be that as it may, Bruce had enough on his shoulders, and Clark, like everyone else, was getting anxious to find Dick and frustrated at being unable to do anything.

The League tried to help as much as they could, but they often wound up arguing due to tension and fear based disagreements. It had been nearly three months since the Teen Titans had disappeared, and the stakes grew higher with each passing day.

They knew that Slade had them. They knew he was blackmailing Dick with Bruce's identity and his own, possibly others, and that alone was enough to make them wary. Like a great game of chess, each move had to be countered just so, or they would lose everything.

They knew where they _had_ been; an old rundown warehouse in a bad part of town, almost completely underground. When Clark had seen those four words carved into the drawer of what he assumed had been Dick's nightstand, he had felt nauseous. Almost everyone in the League knew of Dick's ability to speak Romanian, but they knew as well that he only ever did so when in great distress. He had asked the boy about it once, and he had said that it just hurt too much.

They knew that Slade had caught wind of their arrival, and had packed up and moved himself and his captives somewhere else. And that brought them to a dead end. No leads, no clues, and, if they had been anyone but the JLA, no hope. But hope was sitting before him. With an opportunity like this in front of him, a possible lead, he couldn't wait for the Batman to finish his shift. He wanted answers, and he wanted them now.

"Madame Rouge," he said into the intercom system. "I have some questions for you."

* * *

Wintergreen was in a state of pure shock at the change in the boy. Slade had done it. He had broken the Boy Wonder of Gotham City, the leader of the Teen Titans. The weapons training had resumed, with Slade's reassurances that he would have to kill, and the boy unflinchingly picked up and put to use whatever Slade asked of him, always with the same glimmer in his eye, a glimmer Will had since identified as hope.

After every action, every task completed, Dick would look at Slade with the same look of longing and hopefulness, and Will understood at long last. The boy was dying to please Slade, desperate for his approval.

Even more shocking than that, Wintergreen found that each time he saw that look appear on the boy's face, he felt his own heart sink a little more. He had never known winning could feel so disheartening.


	21. Chapter 21: Like Home

**Thank you all for 150 reviews! It's more than I had ever dreamed of! **

**Thebluecrystalrose: All 20? I'm impressed! Thank you for reading, glad you are enjoying, and welcome to the story! Here's an update for you. **

**Captain Planet: I am growing more and more curious about your identity. Thank you once again for your faithful reviews, whoever you are. I didn't mean for Catwoman to rob the store, only to break the window. I intended to write more on Madame Rouge in this chapter, and ended up not doing so, and I think I forgot to cut that section. Oops. As for the angst, I can see what you mean. I think I am caught in constant fear that I am merely writing filler and that people are growing frustrated or impatient. Anyway, I find that Dick calling Slade "Master" of his own free will while apologizing at his feet just added to the whole effect. They still have some things to work out, nothing is perfect overnight, but it's a step. As for slipping into summary, I think it's because, oddly enough, I don't find Dick very interesting right now, so I don't want to spend too much time on what he's doing, since he isn't doing anything, if that makes sense… I suppose it's all a matter of personal preference, as you said. **

**Candiandi97: Oh, glad you don't hate him! Yes it is sad, and you have hit the nail on the head: Slade is manipulating him. Remember that. **

**READINGhearts17: Had do be done, dearest. Stay tuned.**

**Alexus Loves Writing: Hello! Glad to see you review! I always love new reviewers! Thank you so much! I am glad you are enjoying the story! **

**SladeRavenFan: I'm glad to hear you liked it! **

**Thaliag.2: Oh good! I've been worried about how people would feel about Dick since I planned this out! Glad to hear everyone is liking it! Catwoman was interesting to write. I'm glad I did her justice. **

**MasterIcePhoenix: Soon! And yes, I got it! **

**MarleneGrayson: Welcome! Here's the update! **

**Anon: Here it be! **

"Bruce, please. I know you wanted to be here to interrogate her yourself, but we wanted to take the burden off your shoulders," Clark said, following the dark man as he stalked angrily towards the mainframe. The Batman was less than pleased to find that the other members of the League had gone against his wishes and questioned Madame Rouge themselves; the most he could do now was watch the footage from the interrogation, as the woman had long since refused to answer any more questions, and her morphable molecules were incredibly pain resistant, even if the JLA was desperate enough to sink to torture. Batman prided himself on the fact that, even in the face of sheer panic and desperation, they had not yet sunk to such levels.

As he pulled up the footage, Batman sank into the wide, plush rotating chair in front of the massive computer tiredly. The nights of Gotham were not easy on him at any time, let alone now when he was under so much added stress. Hopefully in the interrogation he would find some clues, something useful.

"What was the most important information you gathered?" he asked gruffly as the video began.

"It's worse than we thought, Batman," Superman replied. "Deathstroke—Slade knows the Titan's identities as well." Bruce wasn't surprised. The criminal mastermind had figured out that Robin was Dick Grayson, and keeping that in mind, it wasn't too far of a journey to the realization that Bruce Wayne was Batman. The Titan's identities would be a little more challenging, but if he had figured out who Robin was, then clearly the man had resources.

"Then it's safe to assume he also knows the identities of the League. At least the main members."

"And to assume that that's why Dick hasn't tried to escape," Clark agreed. The green changeling had told the League all he knew of their captivity, including that Robin had chosen to be Dick Grayson for the duration of his captivity, and that he had said Slade had some sort of blackmail, something to keep him from trying anything. According to Beast Boy at the beginning, Dick had tried, had fought back as much as he could but Slade had beaten him down, quite literally. Clark found himself shaking with anger as he thought about what the villain had subjected the child to. Who beats a child with a whip for not doing something they don't want to do? Dick wasn't family, but he was as good as where the League was concerned. When they got their hands on Slade, the man would wish he had never been born.

Their one small comfort was that Dick wasn't doing this of his own free will, but by force.

* * *

The change in the boy was remarkable, Wintergreen thought as he watched the two orange and black clad figures spar across the room. With the boy's arm still bound in a sling, it was mainly Slade on the offensive, and Dick dodging and blocking.

Dick did everything he was asked without hesitation, without complaint. During weapons training, he picked up and put to use everything Slade so much as glanced at, always with that puppy dog look. Will could tell that Slade was reveling in every moment of it.

Slade's real moment of triumph had come earlier that morning, as he had, in a way, sworn the boy in.

"You will serve me?" he asked.

"Yes," Dick replied, standing in a soldier's stance, arm still in a sling, as the taller man circled him like a vulture eyeing its supper.

"You will obey me?"

"Yes." Slade stopped his rotation and looked the boy in the eye.

"Tell me," he said quietly, slowly, drinking in the moment. "Do you fear me?"

At this the boy was silent for a moment, before he let out a small breath of air, almost unheard. "Yes."

"Excellent."

Wintergreen had watched the exchange with morbid fascination, standing against the wall so as not to interfere with the integrity of the vows. Slade wanted the boy's attention on him, and him alone.

Now, he watched them with an equal amount of fascination. When Wintergreen had first joined Slade in this endeavor, he had known that Slade would stop at nothing to get the boy where he wanted him. Apparently, his mind still clung to some dregs of innocence, even after all this time, because he had truly never even conceived that Slade would do some of the things he had done. The things he had put that child through…

Will had not been present for everything, but he had seen enough to know that Slade had damn near tortured that boy, warping him body and mind into what Slade wanted and nothing less. Snidely, he found himself thinking, "_Just as he does with everyone."_

But Slade Wilson was a good man, a man he had grown to know through his army days, and a man to whom he had saved his life. And the damage was already done. Truthfully, the boy was physically no worse for wear. He was resilient, and Slade knew the boundaries of the human body better than anyone, after what he had been through… what they had made him. Mentally, perhaps some work was yet to be done with Dick before he would truly be healthy again, but the boy would be fine. Slade would not drive him to insanity, he knew better. And after the incident with Grant… well, Will knew Slade would not allow unnecessary harm to come to the boy from outside sources either. He had learned his lesson on that front. The boy was as safe with Slade as he had been at his tower, now that he had stopped fighting him.

The boy clearly wanted Slade's approval, and Slade truly wanted to be on good terms with the boy. Now that they had come this far, things could only go up. Will would continue to assist Slade in molding the boy. It was the least he could do. After all, he owed him his life.

* * *

It was a week before Dick could bring himself to visit the Titan's again. Whatever his feelings were on the matter, he knew they wouldn't understand, would never be able to understand why he had chosen to join Slade. They knew nothing of what his blackmail was, they knew little of his past, of his relationship with Bruce… what he had been through.

Even so, he knew they would worry more if he didn't see them, or rather, they didn't see him, and he wanted to make things as easy for them as possible.

That in mind, he steeled himself and made his way to their rooms, flagging down a bot as Slade had taught him so that he could get inside.

* * *

"Azarath… Metrion… Zinthos." Raven was sitting crosslegged on her bed, eyes closed and meditating, when she heard the whoosh of the door opening. Giving herself a few more moments to leave her trance gradually, she stood and flung her cloak about herself. Just because she couldn't use her powers right now didn't mean she didn't need to practice controlling them. The time would come when she could control the dark tendrils of magic again, and she wanted to be ready.

Leaving her room to see who had arrived, she was pleasantly surprised to see Ro—Dick, his arm still in a sling, caught in one of Starfire's rather exuberant versions of a "gentle" hug, Cyborg smiling slightly off to the side.

"Oh friend," the Tameranean exclaimed as she released him, clasping her hands together, "It has been long since you have come to see us! We have much to ask you! Are you alright? You are injured? Why have you not—"

"Whoa, Star," Dick chuckled, cutting off her speedy rant of inquiries. "One thing at a time." Raven arched and eyebrow, watching from her doorway. He was happier than he had been when she had seen him last, newly injured and looking petrified of Slade's retribution. That, at least, was a small comfort.

Cyborg stepped forward and clapped him lightly on his uninjured shoulder. Gesturing to said joint, the half metal teen said, "What happened, man?"

"Oh, that, don't worry about it… M—Slade didn't do it." At the incredulous looks he received, he cleared his throat and, heat rising to his cheeks, said, "I did it. I was trying to buy some time so I—I threw myself off the bars." Cyborg winced in sympathy.

"It was a good try, man," he said as they walked to the couch they all shared in the common area. "The results weren't the best." They all sat down, and she watched the look on his face as he was reminded of that incident. His expression perplexed her, but she thought it best not to dwell on it and entered the room fully.

"Hi, Dick," she said in way of greeting, seating herself on the armchair opposite him.

"Hi," he replied. "What have you been up to?"

"Meditating, just now. Reading mostly," she replied, nodding towards the bookshelf. "The older man rotates the books every so often." Dick nodded, before being hit with another barrage of questions from Starfire, and they all allowed themselves to slip into easy conversation.

It was as close to normal as they had felt in some time, and, if not for Beast Boy's absence, it might have felt like home.


	22. Chapter 22: Something Right

**A/n: Just a quick note before review responses. First of all, I'm so very very sorry for the delay. My mom and I went to visit the college of my dreams. I've been accepted but financial aid is… not cooperating, so we are trying to make it work by collaborating with their finance department. I'm also looking for a second job, so applications and interviews take up some time. Then I went out of town as well, for a vacation. Throw in a bout of illness and working, and you have a very busy author! **

**And a note on the story. Keep being patient. You are all being wonderfully supportive and I truly appreciate it. I just want you to know that even when the story seems slow, I am giving you key information, through subtle words and turns of phrase. I know it might be hard to see, but it's true. All will be revealed in due time. Also, nearly 50,000 words and over 160 reviews: I am in awe. Thank you all so much. **

**PS: I saw "Dark Knight Rises" today… not sure how I feel about it yet…**

**Sky the white dragon: If you really want to know, I can tell you, but if not, you'll just have to wait and see! **

**Thebluecrystalrose: Thank you! Always glad to hear you are enjoying! I am so glad you are liking the transformations of the characters!**

**Playsintherainicorn: Addicted? Glad to hear it! Yes, Robin/Dick is a tad OOC right now, but that's how it's got to be. I am glad you are so curious and dedicated.**

**UninhibitedAmbitions: Fret not! Glad you are back! I know what you mean about life getting in the way. Doomed indeed. Watch that Batman/Bruce situation carefully, it's vital. Yes, the League loves their baby bird. As for Jericho, I have no plans for him right now, but we'll see. Catwoman wasn't originally in here either. **

**Captain Planet: Yeah, the layout has been changing a lot lately. Continue as Captain Planet if you wish, though I am curious about your true identity still. With Dick's sections, I am not really bored, I just don't feel that he is doing anything of real interest to promote narrative sections. That will change soon. Thank you for your constant faithful reviews. I truly do appreciate it. **

**OfeliaWolf: Jumps and bounds, deary, jumps and bounds. **

**Thaliag.2: Glad you are still enjoying! I have been re-reading some of your work as well. I need to review them. **

**Guest: Slade should fear you, I'm sure. I shall carry on.**

**SladeRavenFan: Glad to hear you like it, and also, sadistically, that you are confused. That's how it should be, for now.**

Even with the information gathered from Madame Rouge, the League was no closer to finding out how to help the Titans, how to help their little bird. Madame Rouge was on her way to Belle Reve Penitentiary. There had been a brief debate over whether or not to send her over to Arkham, but it had been decided that, while she was on the Batman's turf, Gotham clearly wasn't her stomping grounds, and she wasn't insane, not like the other villains in the Asylum. So they had shipped her off to the most well protected metahuman prison in the country, a power restricting collar firmly around her neck. Beast Boy had shuddered as they had latched the device onto her, the motion catching Batman's eye, and he was reminded that Slade was restricting the Titans powers as well, though with some sort of drug. It was something he would have to look further into.

* * *

Batman stood motionlessly as ever, staring out the window of the Watchtower at the blue and clouded surface of the earth below. Slade was using a drug, some power reducer, to control the Titans, keep them out of his way while he did… God knows what to Dick.

He tried not to dwell on the thought of Dick with a criminal mastermind any longer than he had to, returning to the topic at hand. The drug. If he could get a sample of the drug, he could formulate and antidote. Once the Titans had the antidote, then Slade couldn't control them. Once Slade couldn't control them… then maybe they would get somewhere.

Of course he realized all of the dilemmas facing him. For one thing, he didn't have a sample of the drug. By the time Beast Boy had made it to him, the drug had worked its way out of his system, leaving him free to use his powers. For another thing, even if he were to get a sample and make an antidote, he had no idea where to send it. They were still no closer to finding Slade's location then they had been at the beginning of all of this.

He found himself at a loss once more. What they needed was a miracle.

* * *

After finally realizing they weren't getting anywhere, and that Jump was beginning to have criminal activity more and more often, Green Arrow and the Batman had contacted Speedy with Titans East and the reserve Titans had been called in to handle Jump in the absence of the originals. After the initial excitement of being contacted by the JLA had worn off, the young group had been both perplexed and angered by the lack of overall information they were given, being told only that the Titans who regularly patrolled the city were unavailable, and that the League was on it.

* * *

Speedy walked quickly to his room, growing more worried with each step. His former mentor had just called him, the Batman standing aloof as ever next to him, and told his team to pack up and head over to Jump City if they weren't too busy. They weren't, and they had decided to leave as soon as possible. None of the others seemed too concerned, but they didn't know the League like he did. He knew what signs to watch for now. He had worked closely with Batman and Robin in the past, and he knew their trademark expressions fairly well. When Green Arrow had video called him, his eyes had been immediately drawn to the Batman. He saw the way the Dark Knight frowned, saw the worry hiding behind the cowl, and knew it was something bad. The only thing that had ever been able to worry the Bat like that was Robin. Which meant that Dick was in trouble, and that the Titans had somehow gotten dragged into the mix. And, though they weren't as close as they once were, Speedy still cared about the kid.

He made it to his room quickly enough, a frown now firm on his face. Sighing, he ran his hands through his hair and sat down. Making his decision, he pulled off his mask and reached for his rarely used cell phone. Only about five people knew the number, Dick among them, but when Roy showed up on the caller ID, he knew the recipient of the call would answer. Maybe he knew something, and if not, he still deserved to know. In all of the chaos no doubt happening at the Watchtower, it was more likely than not no one had thought to call him, so Roy would do it.

"Wally? Hey, I've got to tell you something."

* * *

"It would appear that you are healed," Slade said, as he watched the boy rotate his shoulder, relishing in the lack of pain and tightness it had been wrought with. The cast on his arm had been removed a few weeks prior, but the sling on his arm had remained a bit longer while they worked on stretching and strengthening the joint. Slade had not been pleased with the boy by any means, in fact he had been near furious at the beginning; but now, as he watched Dick move his arm this way and that, he had to admit he was impressed. Was the boy truly so desperate to do good, that he would rather cause himself physical harm? Clearly. He had proven that with both apprenticeships thus far, and now further reinforced it with this latest stunt. It gave him an odd jolt to think of such a thing. He had nearly forgotten that such strong will could be bent towards good rather than gain. But no matter. The boy was every day further bending to his will.

Dick gave him a small apologetic smile, but as he opened his mouth to speak, Wintergreen walked in.

"Slade, there is someone who wishes to speak with you. It seems fairly urgent," the gray haired man said. Slade nodded.

"I'll be there momentarily," he replied, motioning for Will to leave the room. He turned back to the boy. "I trust you won't do anything like this again?" he said, lowering his voice just enough to let the boy know he would not like the consequences should his answer be anything less than an agreement.

"I won't," the boy said, lowering his voice as well, though in a completely different tone. "It was stupid of me." Slade nodded.

"Go. Start warming up. We'll spar when I return." The boy nodded, jumping off the examination table and starting towards the gymnasium.

Slade entered the main room, glancing up towards the screen where he knew there would be a face staring down at him. He was not disappointed.

"Yes, how can I assist you Mr.—?"

"Karawan," the man replied. He had thinning dark hair atop a tanned face. He stared unflinchingly at Slade's grey eye through the screen, looking bored and rather impatient. "I understand you can be of some assistance with a former employee of mine. I find that I can no longer control him. He feels he can branch out on his own and has been causing quite a bit of trouble. I am getting anxious that he might go after my family, try to overthrow me."

Slade had recognized the man as soon as the name has left his lips. He was one of the lesser known mob lords of the east coast, though powerful in his own right. Most people were far too concerned with the goings on of Gotham villains to pay attention to a group further north that was slowly rising to power with little bloodshed and far less drastic theatrics than the criminally insane.

"Under normal circumstances, I would be able to… take care of that for you, however," Slade said, smirking under his mask, "as of late my situation has changed slightly." Karawan narrowed his eyes.

"If you cannot do it," he hissed, "then I will find someone else, but I will not forget that—" Slade held up a hand, cutting him off.

"Ah, ah," he said, "Patience my friend. I did not decline." That got Karawan's attention.

"I'm listening."

"I have recently acquired a student of sorts. I have been teaching him to follow in my footsteps and this would be a perfect… initiation, if you will. The job seems simple enough; an easy first blood. Keep your trusted associates close, and inform me if your anxiety increases, but give me a bit more time to prepare him."

"Very well," Karawan said slowly. "What are your terms?"

"One million for the kill and your silence. The knowledge of my apprentice is of a most secretive nature. Surely you understand?" Slade growled, making it clear that the man was not to speak to anyone of what he had heard. Karawan understood and nodded. Though the man had little knowledge of Dick, other than that Slade had taken someone on, he didn't dare risk him blabbing it about. Should word get back to the Justice League, surely they would find some record of this video conference, trace the signal and… but no, the man would stay silent.

"You have my word," the dark haired man said, with a nod.

"I sincerely hope so," Slade said narrowing his eye. "I would hate to have to change the contract."

"No need, I assure you."

"Then I await word from you eagerly." He ended the transmission. _Perfect. _

* * *

Dick was still getting warmed up when Slade met him in the gym. Dick gave him a nod to acknowledge his presence and looked at him questioningly, asking what he wanted him to do.

"Come," Slade said, taking a stance on the mats. "Let's spar." Dick adopted a stance of his own. As they sparred, Dick found himself feeling more alive than he had in weeks. Slade gave him praises here and there, and verbal correction when improvement was needed. He relished the praise, as well as the easy silence between Slade's comments.

His blood was pumping fiercely through his veins when they finished, filling him with adrenaline and bringing an involuntary smile to his face. "Dick," Slade called from behind him, as he took a drink of water. He turned to face the masked man. "I have a mission for you. I do not know when at present, but when it happens, the timing must be of the utmost precision, so stay alert." For a brief moment, Dick's heart sank. He was going to have to steal again. He shook his head slightly, ridding himself of the disheartened feeling. It was what Slade wanted. And it was just stealing. It wasn't really hurting anyone. He nodded.

"Alright," Dick said.

"How does your shoulder feel?" Slade asked.

"Fine," Dick replied, after assessing it.

"No pain?"

"No pain."

"Good." Slade hesitated. "You've done well today. Would you like to continue?" Dick thought for a moment before nodding. He was so thankful for Slade's praises, and the easy going feeling that this session had. He didn't want it to end. He wanted to feel good about himself, about his skills. He wanted to make Slade proud.

"Very good, apprentice," Slade called as Dick dodged a light hit and ducked under his arm. Drifting into the shadows, preparing to use the darkness to his advantage, Dick closed his eyes and basked in the moment. He realized he had a goofy smile on his face. He knew he had quite a ways to go before he felt comfortable stealing, and, dare he think it, killing, but for now, in this moment, he felt like he was doing something right for once. And it felt so good.


	23. Chapter 23: Waiting

**Akiry: Welcome to the story! I am so glad that you are enjoying it so far and thank you for the comments! **

**TSRowenwood: Hi there! Glad you like it!**

**Captain Planet: We meet again, my friend. I know I need to work on their emotions, I just don't want this to turn into a total angst fest… yet. Good advice, as always, and thanks for the review! **

**READINGhearts17: Wally knows. **

**Thaliag.2: Thank you so much! I was very conflicted about bringing in Wally, Roy and Titans East. I never meant to, but for the purposes of the plot they have to be there. Glad you like it! **

**UninhibitedAmbitions: I know! Slade is just too darn charming! I am also a sucker for those Papa Slade moments… more to come. And yup, big brother's to the rescue. **

**Sky the white dragon: I like him as Robin too, but for this story, it's just not really working out for him right now. Glad you like the new developments. **

**SladeRavenFan: He's not crazy, but he's getting a bit delusional… glad you caught that. Slade would do that, but it might get traced… can't have that.**

**Candiani97: Oh yeah. If Bats shows up all hell will break loose.**

**Playsintherainicorn: When I first read your review, I got nervous, because I thought you actually didn't like it. Then I read further, and all I can tell you right now is to hang tight. The ride has hardly begun. **

**Bluecrystalrose: Glad you are looking forward to more! There is a plan, but that's confidential right now.**

"Master?" Dick said quietly, as he had every day for the past week. Dick had been busying himself trying to find ways to please Slade, to gain more of the praises that the man so rarely gave him. During their sparring sessions he received a comment here or there, but he wanted to truly do something to gain the man's approval, his respect.

It had been four days since Slade had informed him of a possible mission, and every day he asked Slade in that same tone, that one word that hid so much more. Every day he asked if that day was the day, and with each day that passed he grew more and more anxious.

When they had finished sparring the day that Slade told him of the coming task, Dick had been surprised at how he was feeling. Blood pumped quickly through his veins, and he found himself antsy. He felt the need to move around, to make his body move in sync with the gears in his head as he tried to think of what he would do, how he would succeed and make Slade proud. It wasn't until an hour later, when he found himself still pacing his room, hands shaking slightly, that he realized it. He was excited. He knew deep down, somewhere where Robin still hid in the dark shadows of himself that it was wrong, but it was only stealing, that wasn't so bad. And it would gain him Slade's approval. He _wanted _to go on this mission.

And the waiting was agony.

* * *

Slade looked up from the papers he was reviewing as Dick entered the room. He was reading up on his contract. The man Karawan had spoken of was rather ordinary. A thirty five year old hit man from Karawan's force of lackeys who had decided he wasn't getting his dues and gone rogue, threatening people more powerful than him and thinking he could get away with it.

An amateur at best, by Slade's standards, the man resorted to showy techniques and risky theatrics on his jobs, often nearly getting caught as he lingered to gloat over his victims. Slade had been right; it would be an easy kill.

He looked at the boy, eagerness written all over his features. The boy was like a puppy begging to be let outside, everyday asking if it was time yet.

"Not yet," Slade said, watching as the boy's features fell, clearly weary of waiting. "Soon, I'm sure. Our… benefactor," he refused to say employer. He answered to no one. "Informed me that it would be soon. We must simply wait for the opportune moment." Dick nodded, and began walking back towards his room.

"Sparring, ten minutes," Slade called after him, returning to his reading. It would be any day now. He would have the boy review his weapons training today as well. It would not do to have him make a mistake.

* * *

"To incapacitate?" Slade drawled, standing a few feet off from where Dick stood, eyeing the weapons.

"The knee or foot. If they have a weapon, the hand or shoulder," Dick listed, remembering his training.

"Good. To kill?" Dick's blood ran cold. He glanced at Slade questioningly.

"But you said—"

"Answer the question," Slade growled warningly. Dick gulped.

"The heart, the neck, or… or the head," he finished, barely a whisper. "But Master, you said that—"

"Hush, apprentice," Slade snapped. "That's enough for now. Meet Wintergreen in the kitchen, and help him finish with lunch." Dick hesitated. He didn't understand. Slade had said he wouldn't have to kill anyone, so why was he asking him these things?

He wandered down the long and winding hallways to the kitchen and met Wintergreen peeling potatoes. The older man looked at him questioningly as he entered.

* * *

Will stared at the boy, arching an eyebrow in confusion.

"Slade told me to come help you," he said, by way of explanation.

"Alright," Wintergreen said, grabbing a stool for the boy to sit on and handing him a paring knife and a potato. Slade had been doing this more and more recently, sending the boy to help him with his tasks, knowing that his presence made the boy calmer and more at ease. It often helped him to focus when he got small breaks from Slade's company every now and then. Even now, when he was trying so hard to gain the man's favor, his presence put a stress on the boy that wore him down, though for entirely different reasons then when he had first started the apprenticeship. Then, it had been defiance wearing on him; now it was his eagerness to make Slade proud.

"Can—can I ask you something?" Dick said hesitantly after a few minutes of silence.

"Yes," Wintergreen replied, peeling all the while.

"This mission that's coming up… do you know anything about it?" At this Will paused in his preparation of the meal and looked the boy in the eye.

Taking a moment to be sure he had the boy's full attention, he said, "All I can tell you at present is that it is very important to Slade that you do well, and follow your instructions. Do that and I can guarantee that the outcome will be in your favor."

He had meant it to be encouraging, but as he watched the boy begin to fidget with the knife, he realized that he had only made him more nervous than ever.

* * *

The Justice League was on a tight schedule. It had been determined that before they could move forward at all, they needed a sample of the drug Slade was using on the Titans. Beast Boy had told them that, as a group, the Titans had decided while in captivity that were any of them to get out, they were to find the Batman.

Assuming that this was still the course of action, it would definitely work in their favor, but they would need to move more quickly than that. Without their powers, it was slow work for the Titans to make their way to Gotham. They would have to find the Titan and get them to the Watchtower as quickly as they could, if one was released.

Knowing that Slade meant to sell their identities, and that the majority of the Titans' enemies were in Jump, they decided to monitor the city with the help of Titans East, searching every day for a sign of a Titan on the run.

With any luck, soon they would get word that one of the Titans was free, Slade would still be releasing them to Jump, and Superman would bring them to the Watchtower so they could begin working on the antidote.

The only downside to this was the waiting, and the knowledge that for this plan to work, Dick would have to do something to make Slade very angry. Everything depended on a number of factors, the main one being the sacrifice of Dick's well being.

Batman didn't like it at all. Every day he manned the Watchtower, waiting for a sign, some word, anything. Every night he returned to Gotham to resume his duties as the Dark Knight, and in between, he barely slept, barely ate. It was torturing him to think of what Dick might be going through.

_Hold on, Dickie._


	24. Chapter 24: Contract

**Before I start this chapter, I just wanted to take a moment to say thank you to all of my readers! We hit 50,000 words last chapter, and I never could have gotten here without your support! Best part is, I think we are maybe only halfway through… if that. So sincerely, thank you.**

**Playsintherainicorn: Let me put you out of your misery. Here's a new chapter!**

**Thaliag.2: Thank you! It really means a lot to hear that you like how I am writing him. I am always so afraid that everyone hates him. **

**Sadie Aurora Night: Hi! I know, Dick's not in a good place.**

**READINGhearts17: Bruce is the best, especially in Daddy-bats mode.**

**SladeRavenFan: I know. He's cute, right? Wintergreen is being nice, and you shall soon find out about Slade's motives.**

It was a full two weeks later when Dick looked up as the door to his room opened, Slade walked in, and nodded. In that one movement, Dick knew that the time had come. He couldn't help the smile that crept onto his face, and, behind his mask, Slade couldn't help having its twin.

Dick felt goosebumps litter his arms in excitement as he struggled to fasten his gauntlets around his forearms. His hands were jittery in anticipation, and it took him a few tries to get the left one secured before moving on to the right. Larger hands moved to help him, and he glanced up at Slade gratefully.

"You have everything I told you to bring?" Slade asked. Dick nodded eagerly, ready to leave, to finally have a chance to prove himself to Slade. "Are you so sure?" Slade held up a black and white domino mask. Dick smiled as he took the mask, placing it on his face. It was both foreign and familiar to him, a remembered feeling of something he had been and a symbol of things to come. He secured the corners before looking up at Slade again.

"I won't be drugging you as we leave the island. It won't do to have you out of sorts on this mission. However, for security purposes…" Slade pulled a thin strip of cloth from his belt, motioning to Dick to turn around. Dick did so only momentarily confused before the cloth covered his masked eyes and he was pitched into darkness. He felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise in panic, but he forced himself to calm down. This was Slade, this was his Master. He wouldn't let anything happen to him.

And he was going to do everything right this time.

* * *

Slade led the boy carefully to the sub that would transport them to the mainland, keeping him from running into anything. The boy hadn't put up any sort of struggle against the blindfold, or having Slade guide him. Slade was momentarily struck with a strange feeling deep within his chest. It felt almost as though his lungs had tightened, squeezing the breath from him as his ribs grew smaller. It was fleeting and left him stunned. As he opened the door to the sub, and guided the smaller form through it, he realized with a jolt what the feeling had been: trust.

The boy trusted him. He didn't know where they were going, what Slade was going to do with him, yet he succumbed immediately to his guidance. It was something he had felt long ago, with his boys; that feeling of dependence and absolute faith in their father had always had a strong affect on him. But he had to focus on the task at hand. For now, he pushed the feeling aside for consideration later.

Slade followed Dick onto the sub and saw to it that he was seated comfortably on one of the seats before moving to the controls. It was quite a journey to their destination, but with the technology at his disposal, Slade was able to make the journey in only an hours' time. When they arrived, he removed Dick's blindfold, allowing his eyes to readjust to the light before they proceeded.

"Blink," he instructed the boy, watching as he tried to close his eyes against the sudden brightness. "We will have to take a short swim to the entrance. As we are in a watercraft, and do not wish to be detected, I have anchored us directly below a little known entrance." He reached into a small compartment over the seats where he had stored the blueprints for this mission. Laying them onto the seat between them, he pointed to the entrance they would use. "Your suit is designed to streamline water, so you shouldn't get too wet. I'd say damp at most." The boy nodded, gaze flickering from the blueprints to Slade's eye. "Once inside, we will have to move quickly. Our target is here." He pointed to a spot in the far south of the fourth floor. "Any questions?" Dick shook his head, eagerly waiting for his cue to begin. As Slade stood, so did he. It was time. Slade motioned for him to move to the sub's entrance. As he did so, Dick never saw him slip a pistol into the back of his belt.

* * *

Dick emerged from the water with a gasp of air. The swim had been short, as Slade had said, but his lungs still craved the oxygen and he gulped it in greedily. Slade rose up to meet him moments later, and motioned silently to a valve above them that would open a small circular door. As Dick treaded water, Slade turned the valve and slid the door open, holding up a halting hand as Dick moved to enter. The man moved a finger to his lips, telling Dick to be silent as he listened. They heard two voices, footsteps coming towards them. Dick blushed scarlet, hoping that in the dim light reflecting off the water, Slade couldn't see it. Rookie mistake. He was just so eager to prove himself to Slade. He would steal whatever it was he was meant to steal, and he would do it flawlessly, from this point onward.

Moving swiftly, on Slade's signal, Dick entered the building through the circular door, hiding himself in the shadows as both mentor's had taught him. Slade did the same, but on the opposite wall. Together, they waited for the two men to approach them before they struck.

Dick leapt from the darkness, moving as swiftly and quietly as a shadow himself. With a quick blow to the temple, the man was unconscious, and turning, Dick saw that Slade had given his target a similar treatment. Retreating to the shadows, they moved on.

His heart was pounding so wildly, he was sure Slade could hear it. He felt warm and cold all at once, a cool, clammy feeling settling over the palms of his hands as they made their way through the building. It was simple, he knew, what they had just done, but it was also exhilarating. And they hadn't even truly begun yet.

* * *

The boy was practically vibrating with excitement, Slade noted from the corner of his eye as they glided through the shadow. Truly, it was a remarkable change from the Boy Wonder that had defied him every chance he got a mere matter of months ago. Pride swelled in his chest as he watched the boy move soundlessly and effortlessly, his movements graceful and swift.

The solid weight of the gun shifted against his back as they ascended a ladder to the next floor.

Today was going to be a great triumph for him indeed.

* * *

The second and third floors were traveled as effortlessly as the first, and finally they reached the fourth. Dick knew it had really only been a matter of minutes, but it had seemed far too long. He couldn't wait to be back home, reviewing the mission, seeing the gleam in Slade's eye that told him how well he had done. As exciting as this was, he just wanted it to be over with.

The fourth floor proved a bit more challenging. Six guards patrolled the door that would lead them to their target. It wasn't very difficult to bring them down, but both Dick and Slade knew that with each unconscious man, their situation grew more precarious. Time was running out. They needed to get in and out of that room as swiftly as possible.

Looking to Slade and receiving a nod, Dick opened the door, and his eyes widening. There was someone inside, asleep on a thin, worn mattress atop a low bed. Dick looked to Slade in confusion.

"Restrain him," Slade said as the man began to stir. Dick did so without question. Whatever they needed to steal was in this room, and they clearly couldn't have this man interfering. But then why didn't they just knock him unconscious? Once he had the man securely bound at the ankles and hands, a piece of cloth shoved into his mouth, Dick turned to face Slade again. "Good, apprentice," Slade said, making Dick's heart clench with joy.

And then Slade reached into his belt. Dick didn't think much of it until he saw the cool, metallic gleam of a pistol glaring at him from Slade's hand.

It all hit him at once. Slade had never said objective, never told him what he would be stealing like he had on other missions. He had only ever said target. Slade hadn't decided the time, someone else had. Slade had wanted this man, whoever he was, restrained, but not unconscious. And the target was in this room…

This wasn't a heist. This was a contract.

He couldn't do this.

* * *

Instinctively, Dick moved away from the hand extended to him, holding the gun.

"You promised," he whispered in horror. The man he had bound yelled muffled obscenities at his back as he writhed on the bed, struggling to get free.

"Listen to me, Dick," Slade said quietly, gently.

"You _promised!"_ Dick hissed accusingly, hurt, anger, and betrayal coming off of him in waves.

"Listen to me, apprentice," Slade growled. Dick knew that was the only warning he would get, and fell silent obediently, still glaring at the taller man. "This man is a murderer. He worked for a mob lord before betraying him and going rogue. He has killed several people already. He has sent threats to a man with a wife and a child, he plans to kill them."

"That doesn't mean—"

"We," Slade continued, ignoring him, "can stop him. " He knew it was the only way to make Dick listen to him now, to use his inner good against him, make him believe that this was the greater good. "Prevent him from taking any more lives than he already has." Slade knew he had the boy's attention. "When your parents were killed," he continued, watching as the boy's interest grew, "did you not wish that someone would kill the man who took them from you? That someone would exact revenge on your behalf if you could not do it yourself?" The look on Dick's face told him all he needed to know. "And he denied you that." He knew Dick understood. "Would you deny someone else that privilege? Would you let someone else lose their family?" He pressed the gun into the boy's hand. Dick was hesitant. Slade could practically see the gears in the boy's head turning, his inner voice battling itself. On the one hand was everything he had ever been taught, and on the other was everything he had always wanted, craved in the darkest places within himself.

Several tense moments passed and Slade knew that their time was running out. Finally Dick's shoulders slumped in conclusion, and Slade felt the tension in his shoulders increase as he awaited the boy's answer.

"Slade…Master…I—I can't."

"Apprentice," he growled warningly.

"I can't. I just… he's… he's a _person. _It's not our place to—"

* * *

Dick never finished his sentence. As he spoke, Slade's silver eye narrowed. He stepped forward swiftly, and backhanded Dick across the face. As Dick's head snapped to face the bed where the man lay bound, Slade tore the gun from his grip and simultaneously grabbed a handful of his hair. Dick couldn't look away as Slade pressed the gun into the man's forehead, and pulled the trigger.

As his blood painted the wall, Dick knew he would never forget the man's final screams.


	25. Chapter 25: Failure

**A/n: I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry! Time to explain myself… **

**I got to go to college. YAY! But I found out super late, so I had one week to get ready and move to another state. Then I had to get settled, and go to events, etc. But now I'm pretty well settled in, and here I be. **

**Playsintherainicorn: I know, quite the cliffy. I'm glad you are excited about the story! It really means a lot to hear you are so interested! **

**Thebluecrystalrose: Hmm…. Perhaps.**

**Akiry: I'm so glad that you are still reading! I'm trying to make Dick's transformation as gradual as possible. His big moment was definitely his breakdown, but he's still struggling! **

**Captain Planet: Thanks again for your advice! I think the reason I have so much trouble sometimes is that I don't really let anyone read anything I write before I post it, so I just have to rely on my own judgment and proof reading… out of curiosity, you said your boss is making you learn how to cut from your writing… what is your job?**

**Candiandi97: Indeed, Robin lurks, but Dick is the prominent personality right now. No, Slade isn't going to be happy at all… thanks for reading. As for the other Titans… you will see.**

**READINGhearts17: It was a low blow of Slade, I agree.**

**Thaliag.2: I pulled a twist! Glad you liked it!**

**UninhibitedAmbitions: I'm a sucker for evil Grayson also. Glad you enjoyed!**

**SladeRavenFan: Dick followed his good side, and yes, Slade was trying. As far as his promise, I will somewhat explain it in this chapter. I'm so glad you liked the explanation of the contract (not heist). As for the panic attack… well, keep reading. **

**Darkerthanlight: Thank you so much! That really means a lot! I will continue it, but sporadically, as I am now a full time college student! **

**RavingNarniaAnarane: Glad to hear you like the story so much! I'll be your best friend, sure! **

**Superherofan01: Thank you!**

**SupernaturalyfreakisSG-1fan20: What episode was that? I would love to watch it!**

**Guest: Haha I will keep updating, though not as frequently as I was. **

The boy's screams picked up where the dead man's had ended, echoing loudly in the small room as Slade tucked the gun away quickly and pulled the boy to him. He clasped his hand over the boy's mouth, muffling his screams as he hissed in his ear, "We do not have time for this." Dick continued to struggle. Slade gave him a firm shake. "Listen to me! We need to get out of here." Dick calmed down as Slade continued speaking to him. "We must be quiet, and we must be quick. Can you do that?" Dick nodded, a tremble running through his body. Slade removed his hand from the boy's mouth, keeping a light grasp on his wrist as they began making their way out of the building.

The alarms were blaring, the loud noise setting both of their already frayed nerves even more on edge. Slade kept a grip on the boy until they made it back to the junction that would lead them to their submarine.

Dropping down into the water and making the short swim back to the sub didn't take long at all. Once inside, Dick immediately retreated to his seat and sat down, buckling himself in, and never once looking at Slade. His cheek was red where Slade had struck him mere moments before.

With a silent sigh, Slade reached into his belt and swiftly removed the blindfold, holding it up for Dick to see. The boy tensed. Clearly the boy thought he was in trouble, and why not? Slade had done nothing to dissuade him of that notion.

"Relax," he instructed. The boy reverted his gaze to the floor and took a slow, shaky breath through his nose as he attempted to follow the order.

Slade, realizing that was the best he was going to get at the moment, tied the blindfold around the boy's eyes, and made his way to the controls. He would have to speak to the boy, though. It was best to get this cleared up now, than keep him in fear. That would only set them back several steps.

* * *

It was only after they found themselves back in the sub, on their way back to the island that Dick felt himself start to calm down. He was no longer trembling, and he hadn't made a sound since Slade has clamped a hand over his mouth to shut him up. Having the blindfold on wasn't helping, though. He was listening intently, hoping to hear Slade coming before he felt a fist on his face, or something worse. He took slow, shaky breaths, still not exactly composed. He ran a hand over his face, wincing as he put pressure on the bruise forming.

Even though he had been listening intently, he was still caught of guard when Slade said, "I apologize for that," coming towards Dick after setting the sub on auto pilot. Dick blinked in confusion before turning his gaze to the floor.

"I—I was the one who wouldn't… who couldn't—"

"I promised you I wouldn't make you, didn't I?" Slade said, sitting next to Dick. "I should not have struck you, but it was the quickest way I saw to get the job done. Whether you were willing or not, the contract had to be filled, Dick. I did what was necessary. If I had not done what I did, you would have fought me every step of the way, and we may not be alive now. I did the right thing, Dick. Perhaps you cannot see it right now, but one day you will."

Dick didn't respond. He remained looking at the floor. Batman had once said something similar to that. _"You'll be alright, Dick. You might not be able to see how, right now, but one day you will." _

And all of the things Slade had said… he had wanted to kill Tony Zucco, that was true, but… but he had been taught all his life that people don't deserve to be killed. And he still believed that. Didn't he?

He sat stiffly as Slade placed a hand on his shoulder. "The reason that I was so angry, Dick… it wasn't because you couldn't do it. It's because I expected that you could. I thought you had progressed so far. I see now I was wrong. You weren't ready."

Dick couldn't help but feel disappointed in himself. He was so confused. Had he done the right thing or not? Whose standards were right? Was Batman right, or was Slade? Who should he listen to?

"I should not have reacted so strongly," Slade said, repeating himself, and Dick understood that he wasn't being punished when Slade had hit him. He felt a shudder wrack his body as the thought hit him: that would come later. Somehow, through the confused fog of his mind, the idea still scared him.

* * *

Slade saw that he was getting nowhere, so he stood and left the boy to his thoughts. He sighed as he sat down at the controls for the final leg of their journey. He had been so certain that the boy was ready, that Dick would do as he was told without question. The boy had too much damn nobleness in him. He was sure he had the Batman to thank for that.

As they returned to base, Slade pushed his thoughts aside. They would just have to keep working and try again. The day would come. They were close. He could feel it.

He rose from his seat and once more made his way over to Dick, to help him from the ship while he was blindfolded. The boy trembled beneath his touch.

"The rest of the night is yours to do with what you wish," he said, leading the boy inside. "I'll see you tomorrow morning for training." With that, he removed the blindfold and walked quickly away, leaving Dick just as frightened, and even more confused.

* * *

They needed a Titan. That much had been made clear, but it had been two weeks since they had come to that conclusion, and no sign of the teens had been found in Jump, or at least, none had been reported by Titans East. That having been determined, it had been decided that Martian Manhunter would use his telepathy twice a day, once in the morning and once in the evening, to determine the location of every super powered being in the United States. If the powers he detected matched the Titans, he would establish a brief connection to determine if it was one of the four they were seeking. Thus far, there had been no luck, leading them to believe that the Titans weren't in the United States. They were relying on the idea that Slade would do what he had done with Beast Boy, drop them somewhere they were easily accessible to their enemies, most of whom were based in Jump. It was trying on J'onn, and he used the time between these bursts of power to rest, but, as he had told Batman when the idea was suggested, "I know what it is to care for a child. I will do what you ask." Batman would never be able to express how grateful he was to the man for his efforts.

Deathstroke was no one to mess around with. Already, the Titans had been missing for four and a half months. There was no telling what was being planted in Dick's head, what he was enduring. Beast Boy had told them some of what Dick had been put through, and Batman didn't think he'd ever been so angry. To think that someone had taken is boy, his _son,_ and…

His fists clenched. It was almost time for J'onn to do his scan. The sooner they got a Titan, the sooner they could make the antidote to the power suppressant. That was a step in the right direction. The cost to Dick, however, if a Titan was released, was higher than he preffered to think about. With a swish of his cape, Batman returned to the monitoring room. One thing that Dick had taught him was to hope. He hoped that tonight was the night.

* * *

Raven looked up at the knock on here door.

"Come in," she called. The door opened, revealing a damp and distressed Dick, mask still on his face from the latest mission. He must have seen her staring at it, because he ripped it off his face in disgust and threw it on the floor. He began pacing wildly back and forth as the door closed behind him, tugging at the hair that hung limply in his face. "Dick? Wha—"

He turned to look at her, and the look in his eyes nearly broke her heart.

"I failed him."


	26. Chapter 26: Who Am I?

**Tabiebear: Haha welcome to the story. Glad you have enjoyed the first few chapters. Keep reading, it only gets more intense. **

**Captain Planet: Yes, m'dear, you did send me such a message. I did spend a good deal more time on that last chapter, so I'm glad you noticed! Glad you are still enjoying, and congrats on the internship!**

**Sadie Aurora Night: Haha, that was the point. Suspense! **

**Sky the white dragon: Dick isn't exactly in the right state of mind right now. Give him some time. **

**SladeRavenFan: I am a fan of both if it's well written, though for this story I am going for more of a no pairing situation. Glad you are still with us! **

**Darkerthanlight: Thank you very much. Actually, I was writing when I got your review, and I was already writing in a Beast Boy scene, so I hope you enjoy it! **

**TSRowenwood: Doesn't sound good at all! Fingers crossed for Dickie Bird!**

Beast Boy was, for once, doing as he was told and staying put. He had gotten sick of being cooped up and had, through no shortage of pestering, gotten the Batman to let him come on patrol with him. It had been the coolest thing ever…

Until they came across a murder.

Beast Boy had never dealt with anything like _that_ back in Jump. Of course, murders still happened, but every time they got an alert about someone being killed, or a potential homicide occurrence, Robin always insisted he go alone.

Before, this had always made Beast Boy so angry, made him feel excluded and like Robin didn't trust them, but after seeing all the blood…

He had never respected Robin more than he did right then. And he had never gone out with Batman again after that, preferring to stay at Wayne Manor or the Watchtower.

He had been with Bruce and Alfred long enough that he was pretty much given free reign of the house, but there were certain rooms that he knew better than to disturb. Bruce's room was one. Alfred's was another. The room he knew to be Robin's was below his, on the next floor.

He didn't know why he felt the need to go in there, but he did, so he wandered down the stairs. Bruce had long since left for his nightly Batman shift, and Alfred was busy downstairs doing something or other, so he wasn't interrupted as he made his way to the door and, hands sweaty, turned the knob.

The room was surprisingly normal. Unlike Robin's room at Titans' Tower, which was covered in papers and articles, with filing cabinets lining one wall and his bed pressed up against the other, this room was comfortable and welcoming. The walls were decorated with everything from a Gotham Academy banner to a poster of the Flying Graysons.

This room had nothing to do with Robin. This room was _Dick's._

That was something Robin had never been able to do in Jump, seperate his civilian life from his hero persona, seperate himself from his work.

And look where it had gotten them all.

Beast Boy shook his head. That wasn't fair. It wasn't Robin's fault. It was Slade's.

* * *

"_I failed him."_

Dick could see her take this in, see the question in her eyes before she asked it aloud.

"Who?" she finally said, her voice low and forcefully even. She knew the answer, even without him saying it. Their eyes did the talking for them.

A few weeks ago, Dick might have been ashamed of his answer. He would have been afraid to see the disappointment in her eyes, but now his only concern was how to fix this, how to make Slade proud of him again. How to make things _right_ again.

He heard her sigh, saw her lower her gaze, her slightest movement showing her disapproval.

Dick…" she began. "_Robin,_" but Dick cut her off.

"Please, Raven, I—I don't need to hear it right now… I don't think I can take it." He lowered his eyes to the floor, running his hands through his hair.

"Dick, think about what you are saying." She patted the spot next to her on her bed, gesturing for him to sit by her. He took a jerky step forward, hesitant before making up his mind and sitting down. "Dick, do you—"

"Raven, please—"

"No, Dick, listen." Dick took a calming breath through his nose, exhaling slowly, before raising his eyebrow for her to continue. "Do you even know what you are saying?"

He knew how ridiculous he must sound, being so concerned with pleasing Slade, a man that the other Titans only knew as a brutal, harsh, unforgiving villain.

"Raven, you don't know how he—"

"What, Dick?" for once, Dick could hear her emotions in her tone. The anger and frustration was clear. "How he's changed? How _well_ he's treating you?" It was the sarcasm that pushed him over the edge.

Leaping to his feet, he yelled, "You don't know what you're talking about Raven! He _has_ changed, and he's not as bad as you think he is! He has been teaching me, helping me, showing me what Bruce is—"

She stopped his sentence without saying a word. Rising to her feet and moving quickly toward him, she brought her hand to his face and touched his cheek, pressing on his fresh bruise. It didn't hurt much, but it was enough to silence him as he winced.

One spot at a time, she placed her hand over old hurts, looking into his eyes all the while. He couldn't look away as her fingers ghosted over his face, his shoulder, his wrist, his ribs. His eyes closed and he trembled as she finally, slowly, turned him around, placing her hand on the center of his back. His breath hitched slightly as she removed her hand. He remember that day, the pain, the fire he had felt, that feeling of his skin being stretched too tight over his body… the comfort he had taken from the Titans' presence, the thought that they would get out of there, their hands holding his. Bruce had held his hand like that when he had come to take him from the Juvenile Detention Center they had put him in. _It will be alright, Dick. _

He had been so sure when Slade first captured him that Bruce would…

He was jerked out of his thoughts by a light touch on his cheek. He opened his eyes, coming face to face with Raven once again, but this time she held something in her hands.

"You know what you have to do," she said. "No one is asking you to sacrifice yourself, Dick, but you and I both know how this ends without _him_."

Dick reached for it, but she moved faster.

"Don't let him destroy you," she whispered, lowering her hands. Dick was so confused on the way back to his room that he forgot he even had the mask on.

He felt his heart sink as, when he was leaving, Starfire and Cyborg caught a glimpse of him with it on his eyes, and their faces lit up, letting him see something he hadn't seen in a while. _Hope._

_Who am I?_


	27. Chapter 27: Thoughts

**A/n: Dear readers, THANK YOU so much for your devotion to the story and your patience with me. I just thought I'd throw that out there. We have reached 55,000 words and 209 reviews! I never thought that was possible, so sincerely, I thank you. This is the chapter that I have been trying to kind of build towards, so there is some important information in here. Took me a while to figure out how to get it in there, but it's here, which means the plot is moving forward, once again! **

**READINGhearts17: Robin (or Dick) is very confused right now, that's true. You'll just have to wait and see about Batman. **

**Sadie Aurora Night: Indeed, he does. Many, many issues. **

**Darkerthanlight: Not quite the old Robin… not yet… oops! Have I said too much?!**

It had been a long night for Bruce. There hadn't been much action, which he was sorry for. The criminals had become something to take some of his frustrations out on. Day and night he wracked his mind for some way to stop Slade. Even if they were to find a way to solve all of this, what was to stop Slade from escaping and going after Dick again? He had done it before, both through physical and mental torment. Thus far, he hadn't had any solid ideas on how to solve that particular problem.

He quickly climbed the steps leading to the manor from the Batcave and greeted Alfred in the kitchen before heading upstairs. Alfred had begun preparing tea the moment he saw him, which Bruce was grateful for. The old butler always knew exactly what to do to help.

As he made his way to his room for a shower and a rest, Bruce paused. He couldn't say he was surprised when he found the door to Dick's room was slightly open. Honestly, he was surprised that the kid hadn't gone in there sooner. Bruce was sure the little green teen was curious, and Bruce had never told him he couldn't go in there; but it still hurt his heart to see the familiar sight of Dick's belongings without his little boy among them. Still clad in the cape and cowl, though the latter was not currently on his head, he entered the room silently.

Beast Boy was sitting on the bed holding, surprisingly, a book in his hands. Even in the short time Bruce had known him, he had deduced that the boy wasn't the brightest.

"That was one of Dick's favorites when he was younger," Bruce said, smirking slightly when the boy jumped up and began stammering out an apology.

"Batman—Bruce, uh, Mr. Wayne, sir, I didn't mean to… uh…"

"It's alright. Have a seat." Bruce himself took a seat across from the bed at Dick's desk. He nodded at the book the changeling had in his hands. "May I?" The kid nodded and handed him the tome.

It was a fantasy story, one of the few that Dick had indulged in throughout his years in Wayne Manor, usually preferring non fiction and books that would teach him a skill than with stories and imagination.

"Have you ever read it?" he asked the shapeshifter. He got a slightly nervous shake of the head in response. "It's about a sorcerer and a king. There is a war going on between the king and one of the more powerful men in the kingdom, and the king is being worn down by the villain. There doesn't seem to be a way to stop him, until a kind sorcerer comes out of hiding, and joins the final battle." Bruce flipped the pages of the book idly as he spoke, finally stopping on a page near the end. "Audi et fecisti malum non recordaberis amplius. Hear me and remember no more the evil that you have done. That's the spell the sorcerer used to—" Bruce stopped short, eyes widening. "Stay here."

* * *

Beast boy watched Bruce leave, knowing that something important was happening, but, as usual, not sure what.

* * *

Dick had been wandering aimlessly when Wintergreen stumbled across him.

"Alright there, Dick?" The boy's head snapped up, and Wintergreen saw that he hadn't yet taken off his mask. "Any reason you are still wearing that? You've been back for some time now." The boy made a soft sound of disgust and ripped the thin black rimmed piece from his temple, before moving to walk away. Wintergreen caught him with a loose grip on his wrist. "Are you alright, Richard?"

The boy looked awful. He had a large, dark bruise on his right cheek, spreading from his jaw to just under his eye. His eyes kept darting back and forth like a trapped animal. His fingers moved sporadically, as though he was itching to do something, but didn't know what. Finally, the boy met his gaze, only for a moment, and Will was taken aback by the fear, confusion, and hurt that he saw. "Come on," he said, moving his arm slowly to the boy's shoulders in what he hoped was a reassuring manner. "Let's go to the kitchens and have some tea."

Dick gave him a fleeting smile then, relaxing slightly into the casual almost embrace Wintergreen had initiated.

When they were both seated with tea, Wintergreen remained silent, waiting for Dick to speak of his own accord. He imagined the boy felt very out of control at the moment, and very confused. He didn't want to add to those feelings by making the boy feel like he was forcing him to talk. So he waited.

He didn't have to wait long.

"I—we have... _had_ a butler at home..." he stammered. "But he's more like family." Dick paused. "I guess you already knew that..."

Will had known, of course. He had seen the boy's paperwork more times than he could count. There had been forms for his guardianship, but no adoption forms, and old school papers, listing an Alfred Pennyworth as one of the emergency contacts.

"I knew, yes," he replied.

"He—I guess you kind of remind me of him," Dick said, before taking a sip of his tea. That was good, Will supposed. At least the kid felt like someone was on his side.

The comfortable silence resumed for a while, the dark haired boy and the older man taking occasional sips from their steaming mugs. Finally, Dick moved as though to speak, but stopped hesitantly. Will couldn't blame the boy. It would be extremely frightening to open up to someone working for the man who held your life, as well as your loved ones' lives, in his hands.

"Dick," he said, placing a hand over the boy's. "Nothing leaves this room." That seemed to do it. Dick started speaking again.

"I just—" he ran his hands through his hair. "I don't know who I am anymore... who I'm supposed to be. Slade wanted Robin, but now he has Dick, and Dick wants to please him, so much, but Robin... Robin is still in me, somewhere, and he—_I _just can't do the things that Slade wants me to do... but I have to... or they'll..." he gulped nervously. "The Titans... the League... they need Robin... but... _I _need to be Dick right now. And the League... _Batman_... does he even... did he ever..." the boy trailed off quietly.

"He doesn't deserve you," Will said. "Not if you have ever even once had doubts about his methods, his feelings towards you."

* * *

Dick pondered this for a while, before he rose from his chair.

"Thank you, Wintergreen," he said quietly, as he left for his room. He had some thinking to do.

**A/n: Anyone catch any super important plots points in here? I'm curious to see who is catching on. From here on is where it gets nice and juicy again. Leave a review and PM me with what you think will happen, or things you caught in the chapter. I want to know what you found, but let's not spoil it for others in case you are right. **


	28. Chapter 28: Doubt

**AngelRose15: I am glad you are enjoying! I'm excited to find out if your suspicions were right, too! **

**READINGhearts17: Fair enough. **

**Thebluecrystalrose: You will see! Thanks for letting me know your theories!**

**Thaliag.2: Glad you caught one of the points! There were two or three in that last chapter. **

**SladeRavenFan: You were partially right! Glad to hear from you!**

**Playsintherainicorn: I am thrilled that you were joyous! I know what you mean about Sladin… it's hard to find good fics without it. **

**Guests: Wow… lots of excited messages from you guys! Glad you all are reading. I, too, am a sucker for Daddybats and Papaslade. **

**Sky the white dragon: Happy endings? What are those? Wait and see dear friend. Wait and see. **

**SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY. The next chapter is when it gets interesting again, and it should be up later tonight. This chapter had to be written this way so that I didn't have 8 billion boring meaningless chapters, but it was hard for me to write it this way... also college gets in the way.  
**

Dick couldn't be sure if Wintergreen knew what he had said to him, but Dick had heard loud and clear.

_"He doesn't deserve you," _the man had said_. "Not if you have ever even once had doubts about his methods, his feelings towards you."_

It was reassuring to Dick. All of his doubts, summed up in one solid answer: he doesn't deserve you.

It had been rolling around in his mind for months now, whether or not Bruce truly cared for him. And who had put that thought there? Slade.

Dick had never once questioned Bruce's methods. Never once had he feared the man who had taken him under his wing, trained him, kept him safe, protected him, helped him, _raised him._

He had never had reason to. ..not until Slade had started planting doubts in his mind.

But he had questioned Slade plenty of times. Slade had beaten him, blackmailed him, trained him against his will, by force and through pain.

Dick wasn't sure if Wintergreen knew what he had said, but he had heard loud and clear: _Slade doesn't deserve you. _

Dick wasn't sure how he felt about that revelation, but as a familiar smirk crept onto his face for the first time in months, he knew exactly how Robin felt about it.

He had been so focused on avoiding Robin, he had ignored everything in him that told him to stop questioning, to listen to Slade and do as he was told. It was how he had kept himself sane. But it wasn't Dick that had drawn Slade's attention… it was Robin.

Robin was what Slade wanted, but Bruce… Bruce had taken him in, never intending for him to become what he had become. Bruce had trained him because he had asked him too. Slade trained him because _Slade _wanted to.

But… did Bruce still care about him? Bruce was the greatest detective in the world. If he wanted to find him, wouldn't he have found him by now? Gotten him out of here? Or…

His door opened, and he turned to see Slade standing in the doorway. His hand twitched towards his mask as the urge to hide his eyes came over him, but he quickly realized how foolish that was. Slade had seen his eyes. There was no going back now.

"I believe it's time to cut your hair again," Slade said, his eye still on Dick's hand, watching to see if he would move again. "Come along." He turned and began to walk away.

Dick hesitated only slightly before he answered. "No." His own voice sounded strange in his ears. How long had it been since he had outright defied an order? Weeks? Months? Adrenaline pumped through him as Slade's footsteps halted. _No going back, no going back._

"I'm sorry?" Slade said, still turned away from the black haired teen behind him.

Dick took a deep breath, raising his gaze to the back of Slade's head and unconsciously tensing as his body formed a solid stance. _No going back, no going back._ "I said no. I don't want a haircut. I like my hair longer."

Slade turned slowly to face him. Dick felt sweat began to drip down the back of his neck as the hairs on his arms stood on end. The silence dragged on as Slade studied his charge.

Finally, Slade spoke. "If it becomes a problem—"

Dick cut him off. "It won't."

Slade gave him one last puzzled look. "Very well."

It was only after Slade's footfalls could no longer be heard that Dick let himself relax. It was a step; a small step, but a step none the less.

_He doesn't deserve you, Robin. _

The nagging voice in his head, the one that kept him awake at night as he wrestled his conscience whispered softly, _"But does Bruce?"_

He wasn't sure he had an answer to that.

* * *

Slade made his way to his quarters, deep in thought. His most recent encounter with the boy had been unexpected to say the least. The boy was clearly still afraid of him, on edge, as he had been since their mission, but this was different.

Since he had submitted, several weeks ago now, the boy had been obedient to a fault, never defiant, never questioning until asked to do the one thing that would apparently demolish what remained of his moral code. When he had spoken with the boy, however, he had been rebellious, _asking_ for a fight, if his posture was anything to go by.

This was puzzling indeed.

No matter. The boy would do as he was told. He knew the consequences should he do anything else.

The weeks continued. Dick's mood shifted constantly, from fear to courage, from confusion about Slade's influence in keeping him here to certainty that he was a criminal mastermind that was holding him against his will.

Every so often Slade would come to him with some new mission or another, never warning Dick about what they would be doing. Every time Dick followed him as dread coiled in his stomach, never knowing whether he would be stealing something or watching someone die. Every time Slade tried to make him pull the trigger, slit their throats, and every time Dick refused.

Finally, Slade started letting him go out on his own, accepting that he just wasn't ready to kill yet, not hand on. It became routine for Dick, to follow Slade's instructions mindlessly, though he was never sure if he was doing it to protect himself, or to protect the Titans.

He was losing sleep, losing weight. Wintergreen's comment had given him the boost of strength he needed to start questioning Slade again, but he still didn't dare outright defy him. The consequences were too severe.

* * *

Slade watched in curious observation as the boy wrestled with himself, but he knew deep down that the boy would do as he was told to save his friends. Yet, he couldn't help the niggling feeling that, should the boy's hero complex emerge once more, that wouldn't be enough.


	29. Chapter 29: Hero Complex

**Ok… I have had this chapter written for SUCH a long time. This is one of the scenes I have had written since the beginning. I hope that you guys enjoy it, even if it is a little cheeseball-ish.**

Slade had sent him off with a fresh bruise on his face. He had been pushing the man's buttons in the last few weeks as he struggled with his identity crisis. He smirked to himself as the thought came to him. He knew he probably looked insane. He just couldn't help it. Between what Wintergreen had told him, his own conflicting feelings, his talks with the Titans, and Slade's hot and cold treatment of him, he wasn't sure where he stood right now. All he knew was that Slade wasn't too happy with him, as the darkening spot on his right cheek showed, and that he was constantly on thin ice.

He thought it would be a hit mission, just like the others. Every other time, it had been the same routine. Go in, protest until Slade did the job instead of him, and then go back, and await the inevitable scolding. Slade didn't trust him on his own with contracts, because they both knew he would refuse to do it. This time he was on his own, awaiting instruction from Slade through his comlink. Slade had promised him that this gig was different than the others, that he wasn't going to touch anyone. That was a small comfort at least. Perhaps this was a warning mission, an "intimidate into submission" type of thing.

The first difference he noticed was the noise. Usually when they went on Slade's mercenary jobs, it was late at night, dark and quiet. It was usually some poor solitary soul who had made the wrong person angry. Not this time. It was broad daylight. There were excited shouts and cheers, children running around. Now he understood Slade's demand for civilian attire. Then he saw the tent looming in the distance, but he paid it no mind. He had found that when on missions for Slade, to keep himself from doing something stupid, it was best to think of other things, staying alert but not taking time to think about what he was doing.

He wasn't aware he had stopped walking until Slade said lowly in his ear, "Keep moving, apprentice. We have a schedule to keep." He forced his feet to shuffle forward, following Slade's instructions in a daze until he found himself high in the support structures of the tent, gazing down at the center. He was so high up, hidden in shadow that no one noticed his presence. Good thing he wasn't afraid of heights.

"I'm here," Dick said, awaiting his next instruction.

"Very good," Slade said quietly through the comlink. "There are two wires bolted to the support beam to your right." Dick confirmed that he saw them. "Loosen them."

Mechanically, without thought, Dick did as he was told. He informed Slade he was finished and Slade replied with, "Mission accomplished. Get down. Stay out of sight."

As Dick began his journey into the crowd to blend in until Slade told him to return, the hairs on his arms and the back of his neck stood on end. As he found a seat and sat down, the apprehension grew. He couldn't quite put his finger on it. Perhaps it was just being at a circus again. At… a circus. He hadn't even noticed. He had been antsy about them since his parents had fallen that night that Zucco had…

_Oh my God. _

As he looked down at the small metal circles in his palm, he found himself trembling. He had rigged these enough times, both at Pop Haley's and at the gym in the Manor to know exactly what he was holding, what was about to happen. This was why he had become Robin. This was everything he had sworn to prevent, everything he was against. He couldn't let this happen.

Dick felt sick. The lights began to change as the show began, the ringmaster stepping forward to introduce the first act: the trapeze artists.

"No," he whispered in horror, unaware that he had spoken at all.

"Apprentice…" Slade asked questioningly. Dick ignored him.

"No," he said louder. He rose and began making his way to the ring, scrambling over various audience members as quickly as he could, to their angry protests.

"Apprentice, what do you think you are doing?" Slade hissed. Dick continued to ignore the voice in his ear as he made it to the ring. "Apprentice!" Slade roared. Dick forced himself forward. "Apprentice if you take one more step, you will not like the consequences, I promise you that!" He didn't even hesitate. He couldn't. Not with something like this. There was no time. The Titans would understand... they'd have to. The ringmaster and the audience were beyond confused now, shots of confusion and various hisses and boos echoing through the fog in his mind as he walked to the ringmaster's side. He had to fix it, had to make them see. He could not, would not let this happen to someone else.

"Apprentice!" Slade yelled, even as Dick reached into his pocket, and dropped its contents into the ringmaster's hand before turning on his heel and sprinting away.

In the confusion that followed, he escaped easily. The show halted before it even began as the ringmaster opened his hand in confusion to see the nuts and bolts that had secured the trapeze.

* * *

His hand met with the boy's face with an astounding crack. "What the hell," he began, lifting the brat from the floor by his collar, "do you think you were doing?"

The boy had been testing his limits for weeks, and his patience had grown thin. No more. The boy would learn to do as he was told.

Wintergreen entered the room with the Titans in tow, a guard of Sladebots around the teens. Wintergreen shot him a disapproving look, even as the boy caught his breath and responded.

"I was doing the right thing." Slade backhanded the boy again, releasing his collar and letting him fall to the ground with a soft grunt. The Tamaraenean gasped, but the goth grabbed her arm. Wise… the boy was in enough trouble without his little friends interfering.

"The right thing?" Slade questioned, circling the prone boy. The teen knew better than to rise. He stayed kneeling as Slade continued, "You don't decide what the right thing is, Dick. You do as you are told and—"

"My name is Robin," the boy murmured from the ground. Slade wheeled around, grabbing the boy roughly by the face.

"Excuse me?"

"I said—"

"He said his name is Robin," the Tamaraenean cried out, clearly both afraid and elated for her friend in this moment.

"Well then, _Robin_," Slade hissed, grabbing a handful of the teen's hair and pulling him to his feet. The boy's hands grasped for purchase, finding none. Slade pulled back and then thrust him forward, releasing his hair and sending him flying towards the other teens. "As leader of this motley crew, why don't you tell me which one I should sell for this little hero act of yours?"

That got the boy's attention. He looked both shocked and resigned. He knew there was no way out of this. His eyes darted between the Titans, still surrounded by Sladebots and powerless, Wintergreen, standing to the side, looking more disgruntled by the minute, and Slade.

"I… please, Slade, you told me I wouldn't have to kill anyone! Don't make me—"

"It's far too late for that, _Robin." _He spat the title at the boy. If that was what he wanted to be called, fair enough. Let him know, let him learn that his hero complex was causing all of this to happen. "You knew exactly what you where doing, you knew you were defying me, and you knew what the consequences would be. Ignoring the fact that you disobeyed an order, you were in _civilian_ _clothes_! What if someone had recognized you, boy?" The boy stared at him. "Make your choice."

"I—I can't…" He was cut off as Slade came up behind him and grabbed his wrist, forcing it up between his shoulder blades and twisting.

"Pick one, or I'll break your arm," Slade hissed. He applied a bit more pressure, and the boy let out a strained whimper.

Slade felt a hand on his, pulling his grip off of the boy's wrist.

"Stop this," Wintergreen said, as Slade released his grip and the boy stumbled a few steps away, clutching his wrist, and shooting the Titans a look.

"Do not interfere, Will," Slade bit out.

"No, Slade. Not like this." Their eyes met and Slade began to shake in fury. He pulled his fist back, intent on showing everyone present who was in control here, in control of all of them. His fist met flesh, but it was not Wintergreen that he had struck.

The boy met the ground with a dull thump. It had been a hard hit, but his shoulder had caught the brunt of it. Slade's fury grew.

"You won't choose, fine. Bring the Tameraenean." The Sladebots marched her forward, even as she struggled and the boy protested. Without her alien strength, she was useless. "Get her out of here. Wintergreen, step aside."

Wintergreen turned his eyes to the boy, who gave him a small nod before setting his features and turning to face Slade. As Starfire was led away, the remaining two Titans called protests, both at this new development and at the treatment of their friend. Wintergreen must have realized that there was nothing he could do at present, and he did as he was told.

Meanwhile, Slade snapped his fingers and another Sladebot stepped forward. The boy's eyes widened and he took an involuntary step backward, shaking his head slightly.

Slade took the whip, stepping towards the boy and reaching for his utility belt. The boy flinched as Slade's hand moved to his face.

"You want to be a hero," Slade hissed, "so be it. Let _Robin_ suffer the consequences." The mask hid the boy's eyes, but Slade could read the boy like an open book. He felt the terror running through the boy in waves as he placed a hand on his shoulder and forced him to the ground, raising the whip high above his head before letting it fall, the boy's cry of pain drowning out the Titans protests.

Wintergreen left the room. Slade hardly noticed.

* * *

In the same way Robin had been lost, he was found again. Each stroke drove the point home: he had saved lives today. The rush of adrenaline he felt from that simple act pulsed stronger in his veins than any of the missions he had gone on with Slade. It was his will, his duty, to save people, not to harm them. To give, not to take. And as Slade continued beating him with brutal force, through the pain and his own shouts of agony, he felt more joy than he had in months. Robin was back.


	30. Chapter 30: Decisions

**Thaliag.2: Thank you so much! I am so glad you are enjoying it! **

**READINGhearts17: He's back! **

**SladeRavenFan: Thank you so much! I am glad you liked it! As for what will happen now, you will just have to wait and see! **

**Swallow Tale: Glad it didn't come across as cheeseball-ish! I cheered a little bit writing that line, so I know exactly what you mean! **

**Guest: He's BACK!**

**Candiandi97: Hahaha thanks! Another speedy update for you! **

**This chapter is a bit shorter, but I wanted to get as many chapters out as I can while I have time, and I got everything in the chapter that I wanted to, so here it is!  
**

Eventually darkness overcame Robin and he felt he drifted into the blissful unawareness of unconsciousness. Only then did Slade throw down the whip and storm away, leaving the boy sprawled, bleeding, on the floor; and only then did Wintergreen return.

He sent the Sladebots away with a wave of his hand, leaving the Titans standing in the large room with him, before making his way to the boy. When neither Titan moved forward, he said, "I won't be able to carry him myself."

The cyborg and the dark girl came forward, hesitantly at first, before kneeling beside their friend.

None of them spoke for several minutes. Finally, the sorceress spoke.

"We have to get out of here," she said to the cyborg. She turned to Will. "We have to get _him_ out of here."

Wintergreen said nothing. There was only one way out of this, he knew, and he would have to move carefully from here on.

"Will you carry him?" he asked the cyborg.

"Of course." The metal plated teen carefully lifted his friend from the floor. Even in his unconscious state, Robin let out a hiss of pain and a grimace crossed his features.

They carried the boy's bleeding and limp form to his room, laying him carefully on his stomach. Wintergreen set to work as the Titans sat to the side, at a loss for words. This had happened to the boy before, he knew, but none of them had seen it. Wintergreen certainly couldn't condone this.

"I'll be back in a moment," he told the two conscious teens, before leaving to fetch some medical supplies.

* * *

"She knows what to do, right?" Cyborg asked, looking away from Robin's battered body to meet Raven's eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"Starfire… she knows what to do?"

Raven could sense the worry in his tone, and responded quietly, "She can take care of herself."

They both hoped she was right.

* * *

Robin felt himself drifting through a fog, pain becoming the most prominent experience in his dazed state.

He clenched his teeth, biting back a groan of pain as he became aware of the central point of pain, his back. He opened his eyes a crack to see Wintergreen leaning over him, using medical scissors to cut away what was left of his shirt. The green t-shirt he had worn on the last mission was torn to shreds, as, he was sure, was the skin on his back.

As he became aware of his surroundings, he saw Raven and Cyborg sitting to the left of Wintergreen.

"Wha—" he was cut short by the sharp gasp that overtook him as Will set about removing the cloth stuck to his wounds.

"Shh, don't speak, kid," Wintergreen said. "Give yourself a few minutes to catch your breath." Robin did as he was told, letting his eyes drift shut again. After a few more minutes of silence, once he was bare from the waist up, Robin heard Wintergreen say, "Can you help me sit him up?"

Metallic hands met his upper arms, pulling him gently upright. Unable to support himself, Robin slumped against Cyborg's arm across his chest, holding him up. A small hand slipped into his, and closed around his. He tried to squeeze her hand back, but he didn't have the strength.

"I have to clean the wounds," Wintergreen said remorsefully. "I'm going to give you a light sedative, save you some pain, alright?" Robin murmured his consent, already on the verge of unconsciousness again.

As the needle pricked his arm, he felt breath against his ear as Wintergreen whispered to him, "How do I contact him?"

Robin murmured back, just before drifting into sleep, "05198237."

* * *

Starfire shivered in the night air. She had been drugged and dropped off, alone and unsure of her location. She rubbed her arms, both to warm them and comfort herself. She could not imagine what was happening to her friends at this moment, and she forced herself to push those thoughts aside, in hopes of finding help.

She had to find the Batman, she knew, but how? It was then that she heard the voice behind her.

"Well hello there, sister _dear._" Blackfire's shadow loomed over her as her sister took flight, a starbolt already formed around her right fist.

* * *

Wintergreen walked quickly to the mainframe. The boy's wounds had been cleaned and wrapped, and he had been left in a deep sleep. The Titans had been returned to their rooms. Slade had left base, presumably to drop off the alien girl. He didn't have much time.

He knew that he was about to make one of the worst decisions of his life, but he had had enough. Smacking the boy around occasionally, that was once thing, but beating him to within an inch of his life… that he could not, _would_ not tolerate. He had watched Slade tear apart his own family through violence, leading his own son to death. He would not let it happen to another family.

He typed in the codes, and waited anxiously as the screen flared to life. He appeared on the screen. The black cowl wrinkled slightly as the man narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Will.

"Who are you?" the man growled, staring down at the person who had contacted him.

Wintergreen took a deep breath, bracing himself for what he was about to say. There would be no going back. "I am the man who is going to help you save your son, Mr. Wayne."

True to his reputation, the Batman was unphased, his facial expression not changing at all.

"I'm listening."


	31. Chapter 31: Let the Games Begin

**A/n: I am so sorry. I can't apologize enough, but let me try to explain. I got cast as the lead in "Mrs. Packard" at my university. It was unexpected and wonderful, but I now have class/work everyday from 8:30AM-4:30PM, then homework, then dinner, then rehearsals from 6:30-10:30 every night. While getting ready for finals as well, you can see how this has kept me from writing. **

**Also, in other news, I would appreciate some internet love/comfort. We found out recently that my dog has very aggressive cancer and we don't have much longer with him. **

**I am so sorry for the delay, and I sincerely thank you all for the reviews you've been leaving. This chapter is twice the normal length, which I hope helps some.  
**

**Review Responses: **

**Guests: Thank you for taking the time to review! I appreciate it! I hope this chapter is worth the wait. And to whoever begged me in Romanian, wow. Thanks! **

**Kittcoe3399: Thank you! Glad you could join us!**

**AngelRose15: Fangirl scream! Wowza! Here's a new one!**

**Cloud81234: Here you go!**

**Thebluerystalrose: I know! Finally! It will be rough from here on out!**

**Darkerthanlight: Glad to here it!**

**I-Am-My-Own-Biggest-Mystery: Hahaha, victory laps! And Dances! Glad you are pleased!**

**Chinaluv: Hahaha Raven will get her turn, just you wait.**

**Kittykate17091997: Thank you! It's always nice to hear that my writing is appreciated! Thank you for reviewing!**

**Undead009: Thank you! Glad you like it!**

**Candiandi97: I am sorry for the wait! Thank you for waiting patiently!**

**Sadie Aurora Night: You are welcome! Sorry this one wasn't as fast.**

**READINGhearts17: THE Batman, indeed. And yes, Blackfire.**

**Femrobin fan: I don't really do crossovers well, but this could be considered one, I suppose, as it has the Justice League, Teen Titans, and some members of Young Justice… I personally just prefer the animation of Robin on Young Justice, so I used that picture. :**

**Thaliag.2: Thank you! Edge of your seat!? Glad to hear it!**

**SladeRavenFan: Well, I didn't update during those nine hours… sorry about the wait! Glad you like it!**

**Animefantasy1213: Aww glad you are reading and enjoying. Thank you!**

"W-what are you doing here, sister?" Starfire stammered, even as she began moving away from Blackfire.

Blackfire hovered above her younger sister, the starbolt on her fist already illuminating the area around them with an eerie purple light. "A friend told me you would be here, and I just couldn't wait to catch up."

Powerless and alone, with no idea where she was and her sister bearing down on her, Starfire could not suppress her shudder of dread.

* * *

Batman ran through the halls of the Watchtower. Decorum be damned, he had to move quickly. He had transported as soon as he heard. The old man, Wintergreen, had said that the Tameraenean girl had been deported a few hours ago. She had probably already been found by whoever Slade had contacted.

Not waiting for the sliding doors to open mechanically, he thrust his hands between them and pushed them apart by force. Panting, he gasped out, "J'onn! Do a scan for Titans, now! The alien girl has been deported."

J'onn was in conference with Clark and Dianna. His eyes widening slightly, he nodded before bringing his hands to his temples and closing his eyes. Clark had risen as Bruce entered the room, and he made his way to the Dark Knight.

"Bruce, how did you—"

"We've got a connection now," Batman grunted. "Slade went too far, even by his employee's standards." The caped crusader's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Too far? Is Dick—" Batman once again cut off the Man of Steel's question.

"Later, Clark." He turned to his telepathic comrade. "J'onn?"

* * *

Robin awoke, feeling groggy and sore all over. His head felt heavy and his tongue felt thick in his mouth, probably due to the drugs Wintergreen had given his to help numb his back.

"Awake, I see." He should have known that Slade would be there. He summoned all of the strength he could manage and used it to prop himself up and roll slightly to face Slade. Even through the fog of the painkillers, his back screamed at him. He couldn't help the rush of fear that flooded his chest at the sight of the man. He braced himself for the scolding of a lifetime. Instead, Slade merely looked at him a long while before saying, "You never cease to impress, D-Robin."

Ignoring his slip, Robin croaked, "How d'you mean?"

"I have tried everything with you, do you know that?" Somewhere in Robin's hazy mind he felt a twinge of alarm as he realized that Slade was having an honest moment. The man was sitting in a chair next to Robin's bed, elbows on his knees as he leaned forward, watching Robin in genuine curiosity. There wasn't a trace of malicious intent. The man seemed to have his guard down. "I have tried psychological and physical tactics. I have tried blackmail, I have tried persuasion. I have offered you everything. I have taken away everything. I have threatened you. I have threatened those around you. I have beaten you. I have broken you. Yet…here we are."

Robin didn't know what to say, and he probably couldn't find the strength to say it even if he did. Slade continued to watch him for a while. Ordinarily, Robin would be bothered by this, but at the moment, the fog in his brain was making everything difficult. Finally, Slade rose.

Hardly recognizing that it was he who spoke, Robin said quietly, "I wanted to make you proud."

Slade stopped for a moment. His eye narrowed and he left the room, as the fog finally took over, and Robin succumbed to darkness once more.

* * *

Starfire cried out as she hit the ground again, her sister laughing all the while.

"_Titan." _

Starfire gasped. That was not her sister speaking. The voice was lower, a male voice. She glanced around, hoping desperately that someone had come to help her. Without her powers, she could not hold against her sister for much longer.

"Yes, here!" she called softly, not wanting Blackfire to hear.

"_I speak to you in your mind, child. I am J'onn and I am a member of the Justice League. Where are you?" _

The Justice League! Starfire remembered Robin speaking of them. These were the people who could help them. She could not help the soft sob that escaped her.

"_I do not know," _She thought back to him, her eyes on her sister as she descended, tired of waiting for Starfire to rise. "_Oh, please, help me."_

"Had enough, sister, dear?" Blackfire sneered, grabbing Starfire's wrist in a vice like grip. She began to ascend again, and Starfire squeaked in horror as she realized what Blackfire was going to do.

"_Please!" _she thought desperately.

"_What do you see, child?" _

Starfire looked around desperately, as they rose higher and higher into the air.

"_I see… I see a bridge… and island, with a large stone building on it… the ocean… there is so much fog!" _

That was all she had time to think before Blackfire let go of her wrist, and she was falling.

* * *

J'onn relayed the information the girl told him to his colleagues, speaking quietly and urgently. Time was of the essence. The girl was clearly in danger.

Clark and Bruce realized at the same time. "San Francisco!" Bruce announced, and Clark was off.

Superman couldn't remember the last time he flew this fast. His hands barely closed around the girl's wrists before she hit the ground.

"I've got you," he called to her as he flew them back to the Watchtower, where the others were, no doubt, waiting to set to work. "I've got you."

* * *

Robin didn't remember the talk he had had with Slade while recovering. The medications he had been on had seen to that. It was weeks before he was up and about again, but once he was, Slade made sure to make his life a living hell.

The training sessions increased in severity and frequency. Whether Robin liked it or not, Slade was going to make him bow to his will.

It was his first mission since the circus incident. Slade had not been easy on him, and had made his displeasure quite clear through threats and seemingly random acts of violence.

The man had burst into his room this morning, thrown his uniform at him and barked, "Get dressed. Briefing in ten minutes."

With a sigh, Robin had complied, hoping to just get through this mission without any more trouble. Hopefully Slade knew by now that he wasn't going to kill for him, and this would be a simple enough job.

He arrived at the control room nine minutes later, adjusting his wrist guards as he entered. Slade wasted no time in starting the briefing.

"Today, _Robin,_" the man still spit his pseudo-name like a curse, "You will be stealing something very valuable for me. I want no mistakes, am I clear?"

Robin had apparently lost all ability to know when to shut up since his little identity crisis, and blurted out, "How very original. You know you can't keep me here against my will forever, right? You can't _make_ me steal for you forev—"

He was cut off as Slade's hand shot out and caught him around the back of the neck, dragging him forward.

"Listen to me, boy," Slade began, and Robin made to cut him off. Robin grit his teeth as Slade's grip on the back of his neck tightened. "You are going out tonight. If you go out as Robin, so be it. Let the world see how far their Boy Wonder has fallen. You do as I say, boy, and I suggest you remember that on your assignment." He flung Robin away from him. "Get prepped. Step out of line tonight, and you won't like the consequences. You think deciding which of your little friends to sell is hard? How about decidingwhich one of them you would like to watch die?" Robin glared silently at Slade, provoking the man into giving him a rough shake. "Do I make myself clear?"

Robin nodded. "Location?" he bit out. He wanted to get this over with.

"Wayne Enterprises," Slade said, and Robin swore he could hear the man smirking. "Go."

* * *

Robin rolled quickly to absorb the shock of landing as he hit the roof. He had to move fast.

Hacking the locks on the three doors between him and the device was easy. He knew the codes for the first two, and the last was simple enough to figure out.

Past the third door, he quickly ducked out of sight of a nearby camera, waiting until it completed its rotation to creep underneath it and disable it.

Looking around, he realized there was nothing else; no guards, no lasers. The lack of security put him on edge immediately, but he pushed it aside and made for the device. He wanted to get out of here.

He reached for the device when suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Gotcha," a familiar voice whispered in his ear. He started and whirled around to face the man who had startled him.

It had been a game he had played when he was younger, when he first became Robin. During training, mostly, and on the rare nights when there hadn't been any action in Gotham. He would creep from rooftop to rooftop, dropping down on Bruce and saying "Gotcha!" to announce his victory. Now that he was older, he realized that Bruce had let him catch him off guard, knowing exactly where the little bird was the entire time.

And in that moment, seeing Bruce looking down at him, eyes so full of concern, he realized that Slade had tricked him. The whole time, Bruce had been looking for him, waiting for him to appear somewhere the Batman could be without it raising suspicions. But Slade had filled his head with the idea that Bruce didn't care, that he wasn't even looking for him… and he had believed him. Bruce had been playing the game with him, had been looking for him, but Slade had changed it, and he hadn't been able to find him.

Consequences be damned, he had to warn Bruce. With Slade watching him, there was no way the man would be able to help him, and God, how he had wanted Bruce to come save him, but he had given up on that long ago. But he could help the Titans if Robin could give him some clues as to how. Never before had Robin been so thankful about something as he was that he had never told Slade about his first language. He didn't know how Slade would react once he realized Robin had lied to him, let alone the punishment he would receive for betraying him, but once Batman knew, he could help the Titans, even if he couldn't help Robin. He would find a way to get them out.

"Batma—" his voice was cut off suddenly as his jaw slammed shut against his will. _No._ Slade's little trick was pulling off then. He hadn't used the ability to make him silent since he had first implanted the device on his far left molar, but now Robin understood. Slade had been planning this all along, since the very beginning. His eyes widened.

"Robin," Bruce sounded so tired. "What are you doing?" He knew very well what he was doing, and Robin knew that. Robin took a deep breath, exhaling slowly as he prepared himself for what he was about to do. There would be no going back after this. "Robin?"

_Hit me_, he signed as subtly as he could, angling himself so that his hand could not be seen on the camera. By now Slade would have hacked into the security feed and could probably see everything that was happening. Bruce saw it. He was already angled away from the camera, and he signed back, just as subtly, _Where?_

Robin lifted his left hand, in a fist, and brushed it across his cheek, where his back teeth where. To anyone watching, he hoped it simply looked like he was wiping his face. It was something he did often in training, to ease a particularly sore spot or remove some stray sweat or spit. Bruce made a fist, looking at him, as if to say, _Are you sure? _Robin lowered himself into a fighting stance and, bracing himself because this was going to hurt, lunged at Batman.

The fist met his jaw with a cracking sound, and he was thrown to the right. For a moment, he was sure he had broken a tooth, even though Bruce had been as gentle as he could. Then he felt the shattered remains of the device on his tongue. He spat them out quickly, whirled around to face Bruce again, and cried out, "El te uiţi, Bruce! El ştie!"

_He's been watching you, Bruce! He knows!_

Time was running short. By now Slade would be on his way to get Robin and get out. Robin began walking backwards, away from Bruce, who stood his ground.

"I know," Batman replied gruffly. "I know that he knows, but Robin—"

"Nu!" Robin replied, cutting him off, continuing in his first language in hopes that anyone still watching wouldn't know what he was saying. He took a few more steps as he spoke. "Nu! Bruce el a fost cu ochii pe tine! El a fost în conac! El stie cine esti, cine suntem cu toţii. Bruce, dacă încercaţi să mă ia de la el vei muri."

* * *

_No! Bruce he's been watching you! He's been in the manor! He knows who you are, who we all are. Bruce, if you try to take me from him you'll all die._

Bruce nearly flinched at the level of sheer panic in Dick's voice, his mind unwillingly flickering back to the much younger version of Dick, chattering at him in Romanji. "Then what do we do?" he asked, desperation seeping into his tone as he nearly shouted all of his pent up frustrations and fears. Even so, he let Robin continue backing away. He had to bide his time.

"You can't do anything," Robin said heartbrokenly, as he leaned down and grabbed the device again. "There's no way out of this one, Bruce," he whispered, eyes still on the floor, resigned. He had reached the window now, and he leapt nimbly onto the sill, perching precariously as he prepared to disappear into the night, away from his one chance at rescue. "You need to get out of here." Bruce stared at him a moment before his standard stoicism reappeared on his face. Quickly, he sprang forward and pulled Robin into a quick rough hug.

"Eu voi ieşi, Dick," he said, his voice thick with emotion, even through his strictly schooled features. _I will get you out. _Robin clung to Bruce for a moment more before pulling away and allowing himself to fall from the sill, into the darkness and away. Bruce was gone moments later.

* * *

Bruce blinked rapidly, clearing his eyes and his head before opening his communicator. "Batman to League. Parcels delivered Mission accomplished."


End file.
